


It All Started In Indiana

by Bucky3000



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Baby, Bathing/Washing, Birthday Party, Fanart, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Indy is Steve’s son, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Punishment, Shopping, Stark Tower, Steve Rogers Feels, Superhusbands (Marvel), Therapy, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Wetting, tony takes care of steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky3000/pseuds/Bucky3000
Summary: Bucky shows up at Stark tower with a kid created by Hydra that’s Steve’s son. It’s a surprise to everyone.Steve and Tony suddenly have to take care of a kid.





	1. Bucky’s Here

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is kinda made up in this, def before anything Civil War. TWS hasn’t happened in this universe yet either. Bucky’s been MIA and Steve’s been looking for him but that’s about it.

Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha and Bruce had just settled in for their weekly team movie night when JARVIS interrupted with an announcement.

“Sir, James Barnes just entered the lobby and is requesting to see Captain Rogers.” 

“What?” Tony and Steve exclaimed in unison. 

Ignoring that, JARVIS continued. “He has a small child with him as well.” Steve was off the sofa before anyone else even thought about moving.

“Hold up,” Tony called after him before he reached the elevator. “Let’s be smart about this.” He plucked the back of Steves shirt between his fingers pulling back to make his point when Steve hadn’t slowed down. 

“Tony,” Steve sighed, turning to face him. Tony held up his hands placatingly. 

“Okay, Nat come with us. Clint hide somewhere and keep an eye out. Bruce, I don’t really want the big guy making an appearance so,” Tony trailed off. 

“Have JARVIS let me know if you need anything,” Bruce replied quietly sitting down again. 

The four Avengers took the elevator down to the lobby, Clint splitting away from them once the doors opened. Steve froze at the sight of his old friend standing calmly near the security guards desk waiting. Tony pushed forward. 

“The Winter Soldier in Stark tower. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Bucky glanced up at Tony and then behind him a few feet where Steve slowly made his way forward. “It’s Bucky,” he replied softly. “Just Bucky.”

Tony heard Steve gasp behind him. “Buck?” Steve surged forward then only stopping when he was about a foot away from him glancing down at the kid that was holding Bucky’s hand. 

“We need to talk,” Bucky replied seriously. “About him,” he nodded in the boys direction.

Steve nodded quickly. “Okay, yeah. Come on, let’s get out of the lobby.” He gestured for Bucky to follow and Bucky picked the kid up and held him as he followed Steve, Tony and Natasha following close behind. They entered the elevator and Steve went to select the button for their personal floor but Tony pushed his hand away selecting the floor where the Avengers normally hold their meetings instead. Steve made eye contact with Tony who just shook his head and looked away.

They all regrouped in one of the conference rooms, Clint and Bruce now joining them.

“So, who’s the kid?” Tony started when no one else seemed to know what to say. “Or better yet, why aren’t you trying to kill us?” Bucky winced, staring down at the table. The young boy in his lap, chest to chest. 

“I got away from Hydra about 10 months ago. As long as I don’t hear the trigger words I’m fine. I’m just me,” he answered quietly. 

“And the kid?” Tony persisted, nodding at him. Bucky made eye contact for a second, sighed, and then reached down to his backpack which was beside his chair on the floor. He pulled out a file folder and slid it in front of Tony. 

“I found him in a Hydra base, that’s his file. I was in Indiana, just trying to get away from everything,” he shook his head.

“Where you were born,” Steve added, speaking up for the first time since they entered the room. 

Bucky nodded. “I just wanted to go somewhere quiet where they wouldn’t find me. Turns out I basically walked straight into Hydra but,” he paused, gesturing to the boy. “Least I got him out.”

“Holy shit,” Tony murmured suddenly.

“Tony?” Steve questioned, sitting up straighter, on alert. Tony’s head whipped up to look at Steve and then to Bucky where he held his gaze.

“What is it Tony?” Bruce asked calmly, gaining Tony’s attention. 

“Hydra created this kid in a lab using one persons DNA, no mother, just machines and science.” Tony sighed. 

“Who’s DNA? Bucky’s?” Bruce guessed. Steve looked over to Bucky but he was already shaking his head no.

“Not Barnes,” Tony agreed. “Steve’s.” He looked up at his partner who was staring at him dumbfounded. “It’s your kid, Steve. Biologically, anyway.”

The boy snuffled in his sleep as he napped against Bucky, temporarily drawing everyone’s attention. Bucky patted the boys bottom where his hand was resting absently and the boy quieted but his eyes blinked open slowly.

“Buppy?” The boy said softly while his head still rested on Bucky’s chest.

“Yeah, buddy. I’m here. You’re okay,” Bucky whispered to him. “These people in this room, they’re good. They’re safe,” Bucky stressed.

Natasha stood up, pulling Clint to his feet next to her. “I think us non-essentials will leave you to figure this out.” Clint grumbled something about wanting to stay but he followed her out.

“Let me know if you need me to take a look at him,” Bruce said to Tony, a hand on his shoulder, before leaving the room. 

“How old is he?” Steve asked quietly after a moment. Tony moved to open the file but Bucky answered before he had to.

“Almost 3.”

“Oh my god,” Steve exclaimed. “He’s been tortured by Hydra for almost 3 years.” He ran his hand over his face.

“But he’s here now. You can help him,” Bucky insisted. “He’ll be okay because he has you. All of you.” Bucky rearranged the boy so he was facing out. “Can you say hi to Steve and Tony?” The boy waved his little hand out in front of him. Tony smirked.

“You got a name, squirt?”

“Indy,” the boy replied, waving his hand at Tony again. Tony waved back.

“Uh, he didn’t have a name from Hydra. I’ve been with him over a week, preparing to drive here so I had to call him something,” Bucky shrugged.

“And Indy because...?” Tony prompted.

“I found him in Indiana,” Bucky answered sheepishly. Tony nodded and Bucky turned back to Steve. “You wanna hold him, Stevie?”

Steve opened and closed his mouth without answering. Then abruptly stood up causing Indy to flinch back into Bucky’s embrace. “I, uh, I need a minute.” He quickly walked out of the room.

“Just hang here for a minute, okay?” Tony asked. Bucky nodded. Tony exited the room swiftly expecting to have to track his boyfriend down but Steve was right outside the door, sitting on the floor against the wall across the hallway, head in his hands. “Hey,” Tony called softly. Steve didn’t answer but Tony heard his breath catch like he was holding back tears. He slid down the wall next to Steve, shoulder to shoulder. “It’s a lot to take in, huh?”

Steve turned more toward Tony, picking his head up and pressing it to Tony’s shoulder instead. Tony put his hand on Steve’s knee and squeezed. “What are you thinking?” He felt Steve shrug. “Well, I can tell you I’ve never met anyone who I thought would be a better father.”

“Tony,” Steve whined, which Tony smiled at.

“It’s true. And he needs you.” Steve sat up a little straighter, wiping his eyes with the back of his knuckles. 

“You really think I could be a good dad?” Steve asked so earnestly that Tony wanted to cry.

“The best,” he answered immediately. “Let’s go meet your son. Properly.” He stood and offered his hand to Steve who took it to pull himself up before going back to the conference room. 

When they entered they saw that Bucky had sat Indy on the edge of the table facing him, his small feet in Bucky’s lap. Bucky was handing him a small brown teddy bear which the little boy took happily.

“Hey,” Steve said softly, coming up beside them. Bucky gave him a small smile. “Buck, did you, uh. Did you tell him who I was?”

“Not yet. I wanted to wait, just in case, you know?” Steve nodded, looking at the little boy. “You want me to introduce you?”

Steve nodded again, not trusting his voice. Tony resumed the chair he had sat in before, next to where Steve was crouched.

“Okay buddy, got something to tell ya,” Bucky said as he lifted the boy and placed him back on his lap, sideways facing Steve. 

“Buppy!” Indy exclaimed, smiling wide.

“I gotta interrupt, sorry,” Tony said. “Buppy?”

Bucky laughed. “I don’t know, he can’t say Bucky. I corrected him the whole first day I had him and then I just let it go.”

“Buppy,” Indy repeated softer. Bucky ruffled his hair.

“So Indy, like I said before, this is Steve.” Indy looked up from his bear to Steve. “He’s your dad, do you know what that is?” Indy looked at him seemingly confused. “It means you’re his little boy,” Bucky added. “And he’s going to take care of you.”

“Indy, can I hold you?” Steve put his hands out but stopped short of the little boy giving him the choice. Indy looked at Bucky first and he gave a small nod so the boy leaned forward falling into Steve’s waiting hands. Steve brought the boy to his chest as he stood up, noting how small and light he was, much smaller than an average 3 year old. “I’m sorry you had to be in that bad place for so long,” Steve whispered. “I didn’t know about you or I would have tried to find you.” Indy put his head on Steve’s shoulder and yawned. Steve pat his back rhythmically as his eyes drifted shut. Steve sighed and held him a little tighter.

Once Indy was definitely asleep Tony spoke up. “We should put him down somewhere to rest, Steve.” Steve looked over from where he had been swaying and nodded. “You can come up to our floor,” he added to Bucky. “We have guest rooms.” Bucky looked unsure.

“You can’t leave now, Buck,” Steve said before he protested. “Please. We need to talk, but it’s late. You can stay here tonight.”

Steve looked so hopeful that Bucky had a hard time finding a reason to say no. Plus, he wasn’t exactly ready to say goodbye to Indy yet if he was honest with himself.


	2. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indy gets sick and Steve learns he doesn’t like baths.

When they returned to their floor, Steve had laid Indy down on a bed in one guest bedroom while Tony showed Bucky to the other. Tony walked in to their shared bedroom to see Steve already changing into sweats and a t-shirt. 

“How are you doing, darling?” He asked, walking up to Steve. He helped pull the front of his shirt down once Steve got it over his head. Steve shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “This is crazy, Tony. I don’t even know what to think.” He leaned forward and Tony brought his arms up to pull Steve in right away. Steve rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

“It’s gonna be okay. Bucky was right, that kid’s got you now so he’s lucky.” Tony turned his head to the side and kisses Steve’s temple. 

“I’m not sure even Captain America can help with what that kids probably been through,” Steve mumbled into Tony’s shirt. Tony pushed back so he could look at Steve and cupped his face in his hands. 

“Not Captain America. Steve. Steve Rogers, my boyfriend, and the sweetest, kindest, person I know. That guy can do this.” Steve smiled. “Come on, get in bed.” Tony reached behind Steve and pulled the sheet back. Steve climbed in, laying on his back, and Tony went around and got in his side, scooting close to Steve and resting his hand on Steve’s chest. “Get some rest, sweetheart.”

“Love you, Tony,” Steve murmured quietly. 

“Love you too. Good night.”

**********

A couple hours later Steve woke up to use the bathroom. He walked slowly through the hallway in the dark, eyes half opened, when he passed the room Indy was in. The door was cracked and Steve had left a small lamp on to slightly illuminate the room in case the little boy got scared. He heard something from the room so he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Indy was laying on his side, curled up, sniffling softly. 

“Indy?” Steve called out quietly. The little boy gasped and whined, pushing his head further into his pillow. “Hey, you’re okay,” Steve said, walking up to the bed. “Oh, buddy,” he added, sadly, seeing that the boy had been sick and there was some vomit on the bed next to where he was laying. He reached out and ran his hand over the boys forehead and through his hair. “Not feeling well?” Indy whined again, this time looking at Steve, who offered a small smile in return. He noticed that there was a wet stain on the boys shirt as well. “I think we need to get you cleaned up, huh?” Steve leaned over and reached under the boys arms to lift him up. “Come on,” he said, pulling the boy to him, sitting him a little bit sideways in his arms since the front of his shirt was a mess and that left room to rub small circles on the boys stomach. “Your tummy hurt?” Indy looked up at him again with tears in his eyes but didn’t answer. “Okay well, let’s get you clean. The warm water will feel nice and then we’ll go from there.”

He brought him to the bathroom and took off the soiled shirt first. Indy shivered and Steve noticed. “Sorry, buddy. You’ll be warm in a minute. JARVIS can you start the water for the tub please?” 

“Of course, Captain.” JARVIS replied, startling Indy. 

Steve smiled. “That’s JARVIS. He’s like a robot, kind of. He’s always listening if you ever need anything or have questions.” Indy nodded, and Steve gently took the boys pants off. “Okay, bath time.”

“No,” Indy whined. 

“We have to get you cleaned up. It’ll make you feel better, okay?” Steve picked Indy up and held him over the tub to lower him in. 

“No!” Indy shouted louder this time. ‘No, please,” he sobbed. He picked his legs up closer to his body so that they didn’t touch the water.   
“Hey, calm down,” Steve soothed. “It’s not going to hurt you, you’re safe here.” He tried to lower him again but Indy wriggled to get out of Steve’s grip. Steve brought him back over the floor instead, afraid that he’d hurt himself if he got out of his grip. Indy was crying in earnest now so Steve stood him up and gave him a hug. “You’re okay, shh. It’s okay. You need a bath, buddy. The waters nice and warm, see?” He stuck his hand in the water to illustrate. “Feels nice.” Indy was shaking and taking in stuttering breaths. “Calm down, baby. You’re going to make yourself sick,” Steve told him, starting to panic slightly himself. “JARVIS is Bucky awake?”

“Buppy,” Indy whimpered upon hearing the name.

“He is currently asleep, Captain. Would you like me to wake him?”

“Yeah, tell him to get in here quickly.” Steve sat down where he had been crouched next to the tub and pulled Indy into his lap. “Bucky’s coming,” he said, hoping that was what he wanted. Bucky walked in a minute later taking in the scene quickly.

“Yeah, by the way, he doesn’t like baths,” Bucky said drily. Steve sighed, rolling his eyes. “Hey, we haven’t had a chance to talk yet. I didn’t know there was going to be a midnight bath.”

“He was sick in his bed,” Steve told Bucky. “It was on his chest, I just thought a warm bath would clean him and make him feel better but obviously not and now he’s just making himself worse,” Steve said frantically. 

“Okay, okay,” Bucky held his hands out for Steve to slow down. “You need to calm down yourself. Everyone does,” he added, looking pointedly at Indy. “Come here,” he held his arms out and Indy gratefully leaned into them.

“Buppy, no bath,” Indy told him. Bucky lifted the still naked little boy to his chest.

“No peeing on me, got it?” 

“No bath,” Indy repeated, ignoring Bucky.

“I’ve given you four baths since we’ve been together, haven’t I? And we did this every time, buddy. I know you’re scared but I would never hurt you and I would never let anyone take care of you that was going to hurt you.” He rubbed the boys back with his flesh hand. “I’ve known Stevie here since I was a kid like you so I trust him. And he’s your dad. He’s just trying to help. Think you can be brave and we can try to get this bath done with all three of us?” Indy sniffled and looked very unsure but hesitantly nodded.

“Good boy.” Bucky kissed the top of his head and then handed him back to Steve. “Round two.”

“You’re good with him,” he told Bucky as he took Indy back into his arms.

“Trial and error,” Bucky shrugged. Steve knelt up again and placed Indy over the water. He waited for the protest but when none came slowly lowered his son into the water. 

“There we go,” Steve said. “That’s nice and warm, right?” Indy didn’t answer but he rubbed at his eyes with his small fist. “I know you’re tired, we’ll be quick.” Steve grabbed a washcloth and began to wipe the boys chest. Bucky sat on the edge of the tub so he was in Indy’s line of sight. “Had he been sick at all with you?” Steve asked Bucky.

“Just once the second day I had him. I just figured it was what I was feeding him. God knows what Hydra had him eating but he hasn’t known what anything I offered him even is.” Steve hummed in acknowledgement, taking in that information.

“And why was I not invited to this party?” Tony asked, suddenly in the doorway.

“I just got up to use the bathroom,” Steve explained. “I heard Indy crying so I checked on him and he had gotten sick, so I was trying to give him a bath and he freaked out.”

“And then Steve freaked out and called me,” Bucky interrupted with a smirk.

Tony squeezed Steve’s shoulder reassuringly “What do you need me to do?”

“Can you grab another shirt and diaper for him out of my backpack?’ Bucky asked.

“On it,” Tony responded before leaving the room.

“Okay, I think we’re done. Ready to get out?” Steve asked Indy, who responded immediately by lifting his arms up.

“Out,” Indy stated to make sure Steve knew what he wanted. Steve grabbed a fluffy towel and picked Indy up with it, making sure he was wrapped up. He had sat Indy on the counter and made sure he was dry when Tony came back with a small T-shirt and diaper. He handed the shirt to Steve who managed to get it on with minimal fuss and then he took the diaper from Tony. 

“Was he in diapers when you found him, Buck? He’s a little old for them, right? I don’t even know,” Steve mumbled.

“He was, but you could tell they did the bare minimum for him. It was dirty and he had a bad rash everywhere. It’s mostly gone now, I used a cream. But, the actual potty training will be down to you I guess,” Bucky shrugged.

“Great,” Steve agreed sarcastically. “Come on, buddy. Let’s finish getting you ready for bed.” He picked Indy up and carried him to his and Tony’s bedroom, laying the boy down at the foot of the bed to get the diaper and pants onto him.

“I’m gonna head back to bed, I think you got this covered now,” Bucky said from the doorway.

“Bucky, thank you. I’m sorry I had to wake you up,” Steve replied sincerely.

“It’s fine, if you need anything else let me know.” He walked in and up to where Indy was sitting at the end of the bed. “Goodnight, see you in the morning,” Bucky told him softly, kissing the top of his head.

“Night, Buppy.” Indy waved to Bucky as Bucky nodded to Tony and Steve and left the room. Steve picked the boy up off the bed.

“Ready to try and get some more sleep?”

“No,” Indy answered, sadly. He gripped the front of Steve’s t-shirt in his hand. “No, please,” he repeated.

“Okay, shh, let’s not get upset again,” Steve comforted. He looked over to Tony who had sat on the edge of the bed watching him. “Tony, do you think you’d mind if he slept with us tonight?” Steve asked hesitantly. 

“Of course I don’t mind,” Tony answered softly, reading Steve’s uneasiness. “Come on.” He stood and held a hand out gesturing to Steve’s side of the bed. “Get in,” he prompted. Steve slid in still holding Indy and put the little boy in the middle of the bed on his back.

“Bear?” Indy asked, sounding on the verge of tears. 

“I’ll get him, Munchkin. Two seconds,” Tony said before darting out of the room. Steve turned onto his side, facing Indy. He reached out and push some of his wispy blonde hair off his forehead.

“He’ll be right back,” Steve assured him. He moved his hand down to Indy’s stomach, resuming the small circles from earlier. “How’s your tummy feeling now? Any better?”

Indy nodded. “No sick.” Steve smiled. 

“Good.”

Tony came back in the room, closing the door behind him. “I found your friend,” he announced, producing the little teddy bear from behind his back with a flourish. He threw himself on to his side of the bed, bouncing everyone a little, and placed the bear on Indy’s chest. “There you go.”

“Thank you,” Indy said as he reached out and grabbed on to one of Tony’s fingers before he pulled his hand away. He tucked his bear in to the crook of his arm and grabbed one of Steve’s fingers as well in his other hand. “Night,” he told them, yawning as his eyes started to drift shut. 

“Night,” Tony replied. 

“Good night, buddy,” Steve said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on his sons cheek. They laid there quietly for awhile as Indy’s breath evened out and they were sure he was asleep. Steve met Tony’s gaze and smiled. “I have a son.”

Tony smiled back. “Yeah you do.”


	3. Morning With Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indy spends the morning with Tony.
> 
> Tony has a panic attack.

Tony awoke first the next morning earlier than he would have liked, but, he had to pee. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light that was just starting to stream through their window. He was about to push back the sheet and get out of bed when he realized that at some point in the night Indy had rolled to face him and had Tony’s arm hugged tightly to his little body instead of his teddy bear. He smiled to himself. The kid was definitely cute. Like a tiny Steve. He gently tried to pry the small hands off his arm without waking him but he snuffled and burrowed his head deeper into the pillow as soon as Tony had moved his arm away and then slowly blinked awake. 

Tony sighed. “Sorry I woke you, Munchkin,” he whispered, hoping to at least let Steve get some more sleep. Indy yawned in response. “Close your eyes and try to get some more rest okay?” He patted the boys hand where it was resting on his stomach and then climbed out of bed. 

“No. I come,” he answered, already pushing the blanket off and scooting over to the side of the bed where Tony was standing. 

“It’s really early and little boys like you should still be sleeping. Come on,” he lifted the boy up and placed him back in the middle of the bed. “You can stay here with your dad and cuddle for awhile while I go do some work.”

“No, please,” he replied lifting his arms out to Tony, starting to get upset. “No, please,” he said again and Tony hated to think about why that was the one phrase the kid seemed to know so well and used repeatedly. He didn’t want to imagine this tiny, young, adorable kid begging some Hydra thug to not make him do something or to not do something to him with a whimpered ‘no, please.’ Tony reached out to grab the kid under his armpits and brought him to his chest. 

“Okay, we’ll make some breakfast then and let Steve sleep a little longer.” Indy immediately laid his head down on Tony’s shoulder, content now that Tony was bringing him along. Tony noticed the diaper Indy was wearing felt squishy so he detoured to Bucky’s room instead. “Let’s get you a new diaper and we can make a quick pit stop in the bathroom before breakfast.”

When he reached the door to the guest room Bucky was in he debated what to do. “JARVIS, is Bucky asleep?” 

“He is, sir,” JARVIS replied instantly. Tony wondered which would be most likely to get him killed, waking a former assassin super soldier unexpectedly or sneaking into his backpack and having him accidentally wake up and see him there. He decided his best bet was the latter, thinking he could be quiet enough that he could go unnoticed. 

Tony placed Indy standing on the floor next to Bucky’s door. “Wait here for one minute while I sneak in and grab Bucky’s bag, okay?” 

“Buppy,” Indy said as he nodded. 

Tony carefully turned the door handle, snuck in, retrieved the backpack, and returned to the hallway quickly and without incident. “J, when Bucky wakes up tell him his backpack is right outside his door and tell him why.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay, one diaper,” Tony said as he found one in the bottom of the bag. “You hold this,” he told Indy pushing it against his chest. Indy grabbed it with both hands hugging it to himself. Tony re-zipped the bag and placed it against the door then picked Indy up and went to the floors main bathroom off the hall.

The bathroom was so big that the toilet was around the corner of a wall from where the tub, shower, and sink were. He placed Indy on the mat next to the tub. “I’ll be right over here. I’m just going to pee and then I’ll change you, okay?” Indy nodded. Tony had only disappeared around the corner for about 4 seconds when he heard the sniffle. 

“You alright over there?” He called. 

“Tony?” Indy cried out.  
“Hey, calm down, one second,” He finished and came back around the wall. “I’m here, it’s okay, see?” He washed his hands quickly and then picked Indy up and sat him on the counter. He ran his hand through the little boys hair, the other hand keeping him steady on his waist. “You’re okay, huh? Ready to get changed?” He laid Indy down on the counter and made quick work of the diaper considering he’d never changed one before. He taped down the tabs of the new diaper and pulled the boys pajama pants back on. “I am a genius, huh?” He asked tickling the boys stomach before picking him up. Indy laughed and clapped once, making Tony smile. 

He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a banana and an orange out of the fruit bowl and then headed to the elevator. “You wanna see my workshop? I have a little bit of work to get done so you can hang out with me until Steve or Bucky come looking.”

“Erk-op?” Indy tried repeating. 

Tony grinned. “Workshop, yeah. There’s someone there I think would love to meet you.” He rubbed the boys back as he curled in on Tony, getting shy at the thought of another new person. “Don’t worry you’ll love it, kiddo.”

The elevator beeped and Tony stepped into the workshop, placed the fruit on the counter near his coffee maker which JARVIS had blessedly started already, and then walked across to the other side. “Hey, Dum-E, it’s morning and we have a guest, buddy. Look alive,” he called out. Dum-E beeped and whirred as his metal claw turned to face Tony’s direction. Tony felt Indy stiffen in his arms but also raised his head to see what this was. “It’s okay, Indy,” Tony assured him. 

“Safe?” he whispered, turning to look at Tony. 

“Yes,” Tony answered immediately. “Definitely safe, sweetheart. This,” he gestured to the bot, “is Dum-E. He’s a robot. He’s been with me for a very long time. You wanna say hi?” Indy looked unsure but Tony stepped forward so they were close enough to touch. Tony took Indy’s hand in his own and placed them on the closest piece of metal to them. “See, Dum-E is nice. And safe.” Dum-E let out a high pitched beep which Indy jumped at and then giggled. 

Satisfied that he felt okay with the situation now, Tony decided to feed Indy. “Okay lets cut up this banana for you for breakfast. I know you didn’t feel well last night so we’ll start with this and you can have some more food later, sound good?” Indy nodded. Tony placed him on the sofa and Dum-E followed and parked himself next to it. Tony grabbed the banana and cut it up and put the pieces on a small plate which he then placed in front of Indy. “Think you can handle that?”

Indy reached out, grabbed a chunk of banana, and stuffed it messily into his mouth. Tony smirked. “Good, you eat that I’ll be right here if you need me.” He gestured to his setup of monitors. “J, put an age appropriate cartoon on the TV for the munchkin, will you?”

For about 20 minutes Indy ate his banana, watched TV, and played with Dum-E’s claw. That, it seems, was about as long as he could handle not having Tony’s attention. He whimpered softly, looking over to where Tony was. He hadn’t heard him. Indy started to cry quietly but didn’t call out for Tony. 

“Sir,” JARVIS called out, deciding to intervene. “Indy seems to be distressed.” Tony whipped his head toward the little boy, already out of his chair and walking to the sofa. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked softly, sitting on the cushion next to him. Indy turned and put his arms out. “Okay, come here.” Tony lifted him and sat him on his lap sideways. “You okay?” The sniffles had subsided so Tony wiped the tears off is cheek with the end of his sleeve. Indy nodded. “You just wanted some cuddles, huh? You know if you need anything at all you just have to ask me or Steve or Bucky. I didn’t know you were upset.” He rubbed the boys back. 

Indy pointed to Tony’s chest softly pressing into Tony’s t-shirt. “Da?” Tony stiffened. 

“What?”

“Da,” Indy repeated, leaning the side of his head against Tony’s chest. 

“Uh, no, Munchkin. Steve’s your dad remember? Bucky said when he introduced you yesterday,” Tony laughed nervously. He didn’t know why this was freaking him out so much. They were having a perfectly nice morning. Indy furrowed his brow as he took in what Tony was telling him. 

“Tony da,” Indy replied simply with his limited vocabulary. He grabbed Tony’s finger in his small hand and held on to it.

“No,” Tony said softly, but wasn’t sure what else to say. His breath was coming quicker and this had to be the worst time for a panic attack but he couldn’t see himself stopping it now. He never thought he’d be a father, never planned for kids. Hell, he wasn’t even a father now, Steve was, and yet here he was about to have a breakdown with a toddler on his lap. “J,” Tony managed to bite out.

“Sir. Do you need assistance?”

“Steve, need Steve,” he replied breathlessly. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut and tried not to freak out Indy.

“He’s on his way, sir,” JARVIS replied after a few seconds. “Sergeant Barnes as well.” 

“Thanks, J,” Tony answered but his voice hitched on the last syllable and his breath caught and he must have been obvious enough that Indy was catching on now. He patted Tony’s chest with his small hand and was now sitting up looking at him worriedly. “S’okay. It’s okay,” Tony repeated over and over, pulling the boy closer to him. Tears started forming in his eyes and he didn’t want to scare the kid more. That’s how Steve found them a minute later, taking in the scene quickly once he entered. 

“Hey buddy,” he said to Indy sounding carefree and normal. Indy looked over but was still pressed into Tony’s chest. “You’re gonna hang out with Bucky for a little while so I can talk to Tony, okay?” He put his hands out to pick him up but Tony didn’t let him go. “Tony, hey.” Steve put his hand on top of Tony’s head scratching lightly through his hair. “Let me take him.” He gasped for air slightly but released his hold. Steve picked up his son just as Bucky had made it to the entrance of the workshop. “Did JARVIS explain?” Steve asked.

“Yup,” Bucky replied. “Come on, kiddo.” Bucky took Indy easily and headed out the door.

Steve hurried back to Tony who latched onto him the second he sat down, arms wrapping around Steve’s middle, face pressed into his shoulder.

“M’sorry,” Tony mumbled. 

“Tony, it’s okay. What happened?” He could feel the fabric on his shoulder getting damp so Tony was definitely crying. JARVIS had told him what he could about what he heard so Steve had an idea already. Tony was starting to shake. “Oh, sweetheart,” Steve murmured sadly. He kissed the top of Tony’s head, leaving his lips there, breathing in Tony while he waited for him to say something. He gave Tony a couple of minutes to settle but he seemed to be working himself up more somehow so Steve decided to talk instead.

“JARVIS told me Indy called you dad? Was that what’s upsetting you?”

Tony bit back a sob but Steve felt his body shudder from it. “He pointed at me and said ‘da.’ I - I told him no. You’re his dad, but he kept calling me da. M’sorry, Steve, sorry,” Tony insisted as he grasped handfuls of Steve’s shirt. “Don’t go, please. Don’t,” he sobbed again. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Tony. Promise.” He tried to push Tony away a little to get a look but Tony must have taken that as rejection because he tightened his hold and whined. “Okay, okay, shh. I promise everything’s okay, sweetheart. I’m not sure what’s upsetting you. You gotta talk to me so I can help.”

“You’re his dad, I didn’t tell him to call me that, I promise,” Tony said so sincerely that Steve was more confused. 

“I didn’t think you did Tony but, honestly, even if you had I don’t see the problem here.” Tony looked at him incredulously, breathing still coming too fast. “Come here, please,” he leaned back, slouching down a little on the sofa and pulled Tony so more of him was covering Steve. “Try to slow you’re breathing okay? In and out, nice and slow.” Tony nodded against him and he could feel him trying. 

“Tony, I’m not mad that Indy called you da, if that’s what you’re worried about. God, who knows the horror that kid has been through so far in his short life and this is only his second day with us. If he likes you and trusts you enough already to want to call you da then that makes me happy, Tony.” Steve ran his hand through Tony’s hair. “If you just don’t want to be his dad, with me, then that’s another story. Obviously, I’m not trying to force this on you. This was sudden and unexpected and we do need to have a discussion about us in relation to him,” Steve trailed off. Tony’s breathing had returned to normal and he was slumped against Steve.

“I want to do this with you,” Tony replied so quietly that Steve almost missed it. He smiled. Tony looked up and Steve met his gaze and then kissed his forehead. 

“Then you can be ‘da,’” Steve smiled. “I can be a different name. He can call me whatever he want’s as long as he’s happy.”

“I scared him,” Tony said sadly. 

“I don’t think so, baby. He’s fine. JARVIS, what are Bucky and Indy doing?”

“Indy is drinking juice and watching TV with Sergeant Barnes.”

Steve smiled. “See, he’s fine. He’ll see that you’re okay and everything will be great.” Tony sat up, wiping his face with his sleeve.

“Sorry, I just freaked out because I didn’t think he should be thinking of me as his dad first, and then when that hit me I just lost it. I don’t know anything about parenting, Steve,” he insisted.

Steve laughed. “You think I do? We’re both going to be winging this, pal. But we’ll do it together.” He leaned forward but waited for Tony to meet him halfway. They kissed softly. 

“Together,” Tony agreed when they pulled apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a general plot for this but if there’s any day to day things you wanna see happen in the story with the boys, drop it in the comments! :)


	4. His Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Next chapter will come quicker

“So, I had Pepper speak to the lawyers and draw up some official paperwork for the kid,” Tony announced as he entered the kitchen. Steve was at the stove heating up some soup for Indy’s lunch.

“Hello to you too,” Steve replied as he turned toward Tony, who stepped in close to kiss his cheek. 

“Hi,” Tony added. “But seriously, I’ve got everything we need to make it look like he was just a baby born in a normal way, birth certificate, social security number, everything.” He laid the papers out on the counter as he spoke. 

“That’s great, Tony. Thank you for handling all that. I can’t even imagine how you managed it all honestly.” 

“Not much you can’t accomplish when you throw some money around,” he answered flippantly. 

“Well, it means a lot to me. Knowing he exists officially, you know? Like it’s more real now. Like he’s not going to be taken away somehow,” Steve said softly. Tony leaned in to his side as he nodded. 

“He’s really yours,” he pointed to Steve’s name on the birth certificate to illustrate his point. “We do need to fill in a full name for him though so that can be filed. I know it’s been a hectic few days but now that things are kind of settling I think you need to come up with a name.”

“He has a name,” Steve replied with a frown. “I don’t think I could change it now. It’s the only thing he has that didn’t have to do with Hydra. Plus, I kind of like that Bucky gave it to him.”

Tony smiled. “I like Indy as a name too, but are you putting Indiana on the certificate or just Indy? And he needs a middle name, too. Well, if you want to give him one.”

Steve turned back to the stove and turned the burner off, took the pan and poured the noodle soup in to a small bowl. He left it on the counter to cool a little and turned back to Tony. “What would you pick? For a middle name?”

“Grant,” Tony replied immediately. Steve narrowed his eyes at him even as he smiled. 

“My middle name? Why?”

“Why not? I like it. He’s your son, he could share your middle name,” Tony shrugged. “Indiana Grant Rogers. Has a nice ring to it. Your choice though, so it doesn’t matter,” Tony added, trying to sound like it didn’t mean anything to him even though Steve could see right through it. Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and tugged him closer. 

“It absolutely does matter, Tony. And anyway, I like it. Let’s do it,” he picked up the pen and dragged the paper in front of him. “Do we just write it in? Or,” he trailed off. Tony took the pen gently from his hand. 

“I’ll have it typed up and filed, but are you sure?” Tony seemed hesitant.

Steve nodded. “100 percent sure.”

“That name gets my vote too, if anyone cares,” Bucky said casually with a smirk, walking in to the room with Indy in his arms. Steve smiled. 

“Yes, your vote counts, but I think we need to ask the most important person in all this.” He reached out for his son who leaned in to his hold instantly. “We’re talking about your full name, buddy.”

“Indy?” The small boy asked, looking up to meet Steve’s gaze. 

“Yeah, you’re Indy. But your full name is going to be Indiana Grant Rogers. You like that?” He bounced Indy in his arms, knowing he couldn’t fully comprehend what he meant. 

“Indy!” He replied excitedly, probably from being bounced more than anything. Steve laughed. 

“Yeah, I think that’s settled then.” Steve smiled at Tony.

Tony, looking a bit flustered and like he was hiding something, cleared his throat and quickly gathered up the papers. “Okay, I’m going to head back to work and have Pepper finalize all this with legal.”

“Thank you,” Steve told him sincerely before he could run off. Tony nodded and kissed him briefly. 

“See you later, Tater Tot.” He kissed Indy’s cheek and the small boy giggled. He nodded his goodbye to Bucky and headed toward the elevator. 

“Ready for some soup?” Steve asked as he sat at the counter with Indy on his lap. Indy clapped and nodded. “There’s more soup in the pan if you want some, Buck.”

“Thanks,” Bucky replied before getting some for himself and Steve since he noticed the other man hadn’t given himself any. “You need to eat too, punk.”

“Okay, mom,” Steve teased, earning himself a soft swat on the back of his head as Bucky passed by him. “Have you given him chicken noodle soup before?”

“Nope. This’ll be new for him probably,” Bucky said as he took a bite from his own bowl.

Steve scooped a little broth onto the spoon and held it in front of Indy. “Try some of this, see if you like it.” Indy leaned forward, mouth open comically wide, then loudly tried to slurp the liquid into his mouth. Half of it ran down his chin. Steve chuckled, wiping at him with a napkin. “What do you think? Taste good?” Indy nodded enthusiastically and Steve kissed the top of his head. “Good.” He scooped a carrot and a noodle on the spoon this time and held it up to Indy who took it immediately. “Chew good, baby.”

Steve fed Indy for a few more minutes, making sure he was eating slowly so it wouldn’t upset his stomach. He looked over to Bucky who had finished his own soup and was now watching them with a small smile on his face. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Buck.” Bucky startled as he met Steve’s gaze. “I don’t know if you have plans elsewhere, but, if you want, you can stay here.”

“I can’t just stay here,” he replied, shaking his head. 

“You can,” Steve hurried. “I live on this floor with Tony now but I had a whole set of rooms to myself. All the Avengers do. You can have mine. You can set it up however you want. Make a home there. It’s right below here.” Steve looked at his friend hopefully. “And it’s safe, Bucky. So you wouldn’t have to worry.”

“Buppy!” Indy chose that moment to chime in. Steve and Bucky laughed.

“And it comes with this little monster as a neighbor so you can’t beat that,” he said, tickling Indy who giggled uncontrollably. “I already talked to Tony the second day you were here. He’s fine with it. I don’t want to push you in to something you don’t want but please think about it for now, okay?”

“Okay,” Bucky agreed softly. Steve nodded.

“Okay, good. Thank you.” Steve wiped Indy’s face off again. “Can you do me a favor? Tony seemed weird when he left, I want to make sure he’s okay. Can you finish up with Indy here and watch him for a few?”

“Of course,” Bucky replied, holding his hands out for the little boy.

“I’ll be back soon. Be good for Bucky,” Steve ruffled the boys hair. Indy waved at him and then reached back for the soup.

X X X X

Steve knocked gently when he reached Tony’s office on one of the Stark Industries floors.

“Come in,” he heard the other man reply right away. Steve stepped in and closed the door behind him, walking up to the one of the chairs opposite of Tony’s desk. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said kindly, leaning on the back of one of the chairs.

“Hey. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Tony sat back in his seat giving Steve his full attention, but Steve could see underneath the facade to the stress and worry.

“I know you’re working, but can we talk for a minute?” He nodded to the sofa along the left side of the room. 

“Is everything okay?” Tony asked quickly, getting up instantly. 

“Yeah, yes, everything’s fine. Promise,” he assured him quickly as they sat side by side on the sofa. “Actually that’s kind of what I wanted to ask you. You ran off quick and I can tell by now when somethings bothering you. What is it?”

“Nothing,” Tony answered quickly, not making eye contact.

“What’s wrong, Tony?” Steve asked again. “Is it the name?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I like the name,” he mumbled, it didn’t elaborate. Steve sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“You said in the workshop the other day that you wanted this. Wanted this with me,” he stressed. Tony looked up quickly.

“What?”

“Indy. Being a family.” 

“I do,” Tony replied sounding so unsure that Steve had to breathe deeply for a moment to reign in his anger.

“Okay. Tony, we should take a moment here,” Steve fidgeted, turning to aim his body more toward Tony where the other man sat next to him. “We, uh, we never really talked about kids. And now, suddenly, there’s one living with us.” Steve trailed off looking down at where his hand held Tony’s.

“Steve, what are you trying to say,” Tony asked, sounding worried. 

“I just don’t want you to feel obligated-“ Steve started but was immediately interrupted by Tony. 

“I’m not here because I think I have to be,” Tony answered somewhat indignantly.

“I know, Tony, I know,” Steve said softly, stroking his thumb against the back of Tony’s hand. “You’ve been great through all of this. I don’t know what I would have done without you. And I know that you said first morning that you wanted to do this with me. But, now that things have calmed down a little and I’ve had a minute to think, I just wanted you to know that I’m not forcing this on you. Just because we’re together and I find out I have a kid doesn’t mean you’re life has to be disrupted too, that’s all. I can tell something’s bothering you and since you won’t tell me what it isI have to assume that you’re having second thoughts.”

“Are you- you’re breaking up with me?” Tony mumbled sadly. 

“No,” Steve answered quickly. “No, Tony, I love you. I’m just giving you options.”

Tony was shaking his head and pulling his hand out of Steves grip. “You don’t want me to be a part of his life like that?” Tony’s breath hitched on the question. “I mean, I know I’m not exactly great parent material. I never thought I’d have kids but I love him, Steve. It’s only been a few days and I love him. If you don’t want me to see him, um,” Tony choked on his words, gasping as his anxiety rose. 

“No, no, Tony, calm down, that’s not what I’m saying,” Steve rubbed circles on Tony’s back trying to soothe him. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony whimpered. 

“What? Tony you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one who’s sorry, okay? I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

Tony bit back a sob but had to bury his face in his hands, elbows braced on his knees. Tony said something into his hands that was too muffled for Steve to make out. 

“What was that, Tony?” Steve asked, gently pulling Tonys hands away. 

“I thought we were going to be a family,” he repeated, sadly. 

“Sweetheart,” Steve sighed. “You are my family. And if you want Indy to be your family too then nothing would make me happier. Honestly. I can’t imagine my life without you now, and Indy’s gonna need you too. I was just trying to make sure that you knew that I wasn’t assuming that you would just step into the role of being a dad with no question. That’s all, I promise.” Steve tugged Tony closer until the brunette was leaning against his side. 

“So, we’re a family? All three of us?” Tony asked, and Steve wished that he could find a way to rid Tony of his deep-seated insecurities. 

“Absolutely,” Steve assured him. “Forever, if you’ll have us.” Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head where it rested on his shoulder. Tony nodded and tried to discreetly wipe away his tears.  
“I’m sorry for upsetting you,” he added. “I really fucked up this conversation.”

“Don’t wanna lose you,” Tony whispered, turning his face into Steve’s chest.

“I’m not going anywhere. Neither is Indy.” Steve cupped the side of Tony’s face, holding him as he snuggled in close. “You’re his dad too. I just thought I should say all this because you were acting different, I don’t know,” Steve trailed off. 

“Because I can’t lose this and I feel like I’m going to,” Tony bit back sob. “Whenever something is going good it comes crashing down, I just, I can’t,” Tony stopped talking when he couldn’t continue anymore. Steve held him close whispering assurances that he wasn’t going anywhere. “Can we go see him?” Tony sat up, looking hopefully at Steve.

“Yeah, let’s go find him.” He stood, reaching a hand out to take Tony’s as they headed to the elevator. 

Once in the elevator Tony leaned his weight against Steve’s side and Steve put his arm around him pulling him close. He heard Tony sniffle, still upset over their conversation and in that moment Steve realized what had to happen. 

“Tony,” Steve said so abruptly that Tony jumped.

“What?” He replied, looking at Steve with teary eyes. 

“Adopt him.” 

Tony took a step back. “What?”

“Adopt him, Tony,” Steve stepped forward, closing in the space Tony was making between them. “You’re already his dad but let’s make it official now. We got all my paperwork done, now it’s your turn.” Tony was shaking his head. “No,” Steve said before Tony could refute what he was saying. “I know you want this, you essentially just said as much. We’re in this together forever, Tony. I want you to have the same claim to him as I do.”

“I do want that,” Tony whispered. Steve smiled and kissed him.


	5. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out how his parents died - and - Steve and Tony have an argument.

Bucky woke up early but sat on his bed staring at the folder in his lap until JARVIS let him know that Tony and Steve were awake and in the kitchen. He made his way down to the communal kitchen, folder in hand. Indy was sitting on Tony’s lap at the table eating pieces of cut up fruit. 

“Buppy!” He exclaimed when Bucky came into view, little hands waving frantically at him. 

“Hey, kid,” Bucky gave him a small smile. He cleared his throat, looking around the table at Tony, Clint, Nat and Steve. “Um, Tony? Can we talk for a minute? And Steve,” he added as Steve came closer. “In the other room?” Steve and Tony looked at each other and then nodded.

“Yeah,” Tony said. “Nat, wanna hold this peanut for a bit?” He lifted Indy who laughed at the nickname.

“Always,” Natasha replied, bringing the small boy down on to her lap.

Tony and Steve sat on the sofa in the next room and Bucky stood facing them, folder clutched tightly in his metal hand.

“What is it, Buck?” Steve asked.

“You asked me yesterday if I wanted to live here,” Bucky stated.

“Yeah, you can. Do you want to?” Steve asked hopefully. Bucky didn’t answer. 

“I found something else at the base in Indiana,” he said nervously. 

“If you pull another kid out of somewhere, Bucky, I swear to god,” Tony exclaimed. Bucky shook his head.

“It’s information.” He lifted the folder slowly and then placed it on the coffee table in front of Tony. Tony leaned forward and reached out. “Wait,” Bucky exclaimed loudly. “Just, wait. If you read it first you won’t listen to me.” Tony took his hand back.

“What is it, Bucky? It’s okay. Just tell us,” Steve asked.

“I don’t remember all the details of everything I’ve done as the Winter Soldier. I will usually remember something if I’m reminded of what happened but there’s a lot of shit that I did and I’ve been wiped clean so many times,” he trailed off. “Anyway, before I went to that Hydra base I didn’t remember the info that’s in that folder but once I read it it all came back to me.” He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I was going to tell you about it, Tony, the next morning after I got here but you were upset then and I didn’t want to add to that. And then its just been so much with Indy I didn’t want to ruin all this for you guys. And honestly I didn’t want to leave him yet. But then Steve asked me to move in and I just, I want that. I do. But that can’t happen.”

“Why?” Steve interrupted. 

“I’m sorry, Tony,” he said, voice cracking. Bucky nodded at the folder and Tony picked it up nervously. He read it quietly for a couple minutes.

“Tony?” Steve asked softly. Tony snapped the folder shut, looking up at Bucky angrily. He shoved the folder into Steve’s chest who took it and opened it immediately. 

“He did it,” Tony spoke with such hatred that Steve shivered. “You killed my parents,” Tony aimed at Bucky. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky repeated.

“He was brainwashed, Tony,” Steve added, though he was just as shocked.

“Don’t,” Tony snapped. “Don’t you dare defend him.” Steve had enough sense to not reply that moment. Tony turned his back on Bucky. “I need to be alone,” he told Steve. 

“Tony,” Steve started.

“I’m going to my workshop, Steve,” he cut off, ending the conversation. Steve stared down at the folder on his lap.

“I’m sorry, Stevie,” he whispered.

“Oh, Buck,” Steve uttered sadly. “This isn’t your fault. Not really.”

“It is,” Bucky exclaimed. “I did this and Tony’s never going to see anything but that when he looks at me now. And I don’t blame him.”

“Hey,” Steve said, as he got up and stood in front of Bucky. “Tony’s going to need some time, but I don’t want you to leave, okay?” He put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Indy wouldn’t want that either. Not yet.” Bucky was shaking his head. “Please,” Steve insisted.

“He’s not gonna want me here and I get that. He shouldn’t have to deal with me being here, it’s his home. His whole building.”

“I know,” Steve agreed. “He needs to cool down but I’ll talk to him, okay? Just give me a chance to do that.” Bucky nodded hesitantly. “Why don’t you go back and have some breakfast, hang out with Indy and I’ll talk to Tony.”

“He wouldn’t want me near the kid now,” Bucky replied sadly. 

“Well, I do,” Steve said quickly. “I would never keep you from Indy. You saved his life, Buck. He wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. So, just, hang out a bit, okay? Don’t leave.” Bucky nodded and headed for the kitchen.

“JARVIS,” Steve called once Bucky was out of earshot. “Let me know if Bucky tries to leave?”

“Of course, Captain.” 

Steve headed down to the workshop to see if Tony would let him in. He heard loud banging sounds before he even reached the door, which was locked. He entered his code and thankfully it slid open. 

“Tony?” 

Tonys head popped out from behind a table where he had been picking up some tools off the floor. “I don’t think now’s a great time for us to have this conversation, Cap.” Steve rounded the workstation and crouched next to Tony, picking up the last couple stray tools for him. 

“I know you’re upset.”

“I’m pissed, Steve,” he snapped. “He’s been here for days and he springs this now.” Tony shook his head as he stood up, throwing the tools he had in the box on the tabletop. Steve winced at the loud clanging sound. “Not that it matters. Fact is there was never an accident, it was cold blooded murder. And that murderer is here.” Tony turned toward Steve suddenly. “I hope you know he can’t stay.” Steve sighed. 

“You know he was brainwashed,” Steve began carefully. “It’s Hydra’s fault, Tony. Not his.” Tony stared at him for an uncomfortable beat until Steve broke eye contact. 

“Where is he?”

“What?” Steve asked.

“Right now. Where is he? You came down here, you probably told him what to do. So, what?” Tony spat angrily. 

“I told to him to have breakfast,” Steve answered slowly, knowing where this was headed. 

“Mm hmm,” Tony nodded. “With?”

“With Indy,” Steve admitted, “Because he saved his life, Tony,” he said louder when Tony laughed humorlessly. “He would never hurt him.”

“Wow, thought you cared about the kid, Cap. Might wanna rethink your babysitter choices,” Tony said sarcastically. 

“Don’t, Tony,” Steve replied, anger barely in check. Tony ignored him. 

“Maybe I should have those adoption papers rushed so the kid has someone looking out for his safety,” Tony continued as he brushed past Steve roughly. Steve shoved him away causing Tony to stumble to the side a little.

“Fuck you,” Steve spat and Tony winced. “You can be mad at Bucky or me or whoever the hell you want but you don’t get to be this much of an asshole.” Steve stood there breathing heavily for a moment. “You were right we shouldn’t have had this conversation,” he added as he turned to leave the workshop. 

Tony’s hand closed around his bicep before he made it to the door. “So, what? You’re gonna go running to your BFF now?”

Steve whipped around, ripping his arm out of Tonys grip. “You need to stop,” he told him. 

“So that’s a yes, then,” Tony stated as if it were obvious. “How lucky am I to have a boyfriend who would rather hang out with the killer of his boyfriends parents rather than his actual boyfriend?”

“Well, no one’s forcing you to stay with me, Tony!” Steve snapped. “If I’m so awful then I shouldn’t be your boyfriend.” Tony stumbled back as if he’d been physically hit and Steve let out a small gasp at the realization of what he said. “I’m not leaving you,” he blurted out quickly. “We’re not breaking up,” he added. Tony shook his head, sitting on the stool at the work table. Tony was looking down at his lap and Steve couldn’t tell if he was crying or not. “Tony?” He walked over to the other man and put his hands on his shoulders. He didn’t get an answer. “We let this fight go too far, sweetheart. We both said things we didn’t mean, but I’m sorry.” He pulled Tony to him and brought his arms around Tonys back to hug him but Tony started to struggle. Steve loosened his hold but didn’t let go. “I love you, Tony.” 

“Let go,” Tony mumbled, but sounded so serious that Steve stepped back. “Get out.”

“What?” Steve questioned.

“Get out of the workshop, out of my sight,” Tony swiveled his stool around to face the table. Steve didn’t move. “Go, or I’ll have JARVIS help you leave with a suit.”

“Real nice, Tony,” Steve replied as he turned to go. 

“Yup. Go save your kid from the master assassin.” Steve turned his head to reply angrily but thought better of it. The situation was just escalating. Instead, he decided to pick upon the other portion of what Tony had said. “Our kid, Tony.” Tony didn’t reply but he did turn to look. Steve went upstairs.

In the living area he found Bucky watching a movie on TV and Indy asleep with his head in Bucky’s lap. Steve smiled despite his bad mood now.

“How’d it go?” Bucky whispered. Steve shook his head.

“About as well as you’d expect,” Steve replied. “And then it got a little worse.”

“Steve, I’m not worth this. Just let me go and you can have a nice life with your family.”

“You’re my family too, Buck. You are worth it. It’s just going to take some time.”

Bucky shook his head incredulously. “This is too big. He’s not just going to get over it.”

“Tony’s a reasonable person. He’s just beyond upset right now and not thinking about it clearly. This was all on Hydra and I think once he has some time to process it, he’ll see that.”

“Okay,” Bucky replied. “I’ll just stay out of his way for awhile, but if he want’s me to go, Steve, I will.” Steve nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

Tony spent the entirety of the day in his workshop, keeping himself distracted with SI business but he knew he couldn’t leave things with Steve as it was. He made his way to their bedroom after asking JARVIS where Steve was.

“Hey, can I come in?”

“It’s your room, Tony,” Steve answered without looking up from his book.

“Our room,” Tony replied sincerely. Steve looked up at that, sighing, and closing the book on his lap. Tony walked to the end of the bed, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “What I said about Indy. I didn’t mean it, Steve. You’re so good with him. You’re gonna be the best dad, I’m so sorry,” Tony said quickly.

“Thank you,” Steve answered softly. “I’m sorry too.” Steve scooted to the end of the bed moving so his legs dangled off the end and Tony stood in between them. Tony took his hands out of his pockets and placed them on the top of Steve’s head, lightly scratching his fingers through the blonde hair. Steve leaned into Tony, pressing his face into Tony’s stomach and melting into the touch.

“You okay?” Tony asked. Steve shrugged but kept his face hidden. “I’m sorry I stayed hidden away all day,” he said honestly, moving one hand down to Steve’s back and holding him tighter. Steve’s shoulders shook on a sob that he tried to keep in but he couldn’t hide it from Tony.

“What are we going to do?” He asked Tony desperately. Tony didn’t have to ask what he meant.

“I don’t know, darling. But I’m not going anywhere. I’m here with you and Indy, okay? Forever, like we promised.” He pushed Steve back so he could look in his eyes. Steves face was wet with tears and Tony used his sleeve to wipe his cheeks. “We’ll figure it out,” Tony told him as he nodded to reassure his boyfriend.

“He’s still here,” Steve told him cautiously.

Tony sighed. “I know.” Steve fidgeted with the drawstring of Tony’s pajama pants. “He can stay for now.” Steve’s head snapped up. “In your old rooms. And I don’t want to talk to him,” Tony continued. “I don’t even want to see him and I don’t care if that sounds childish. I can’t. I just can’t right now. We’ll just see what happens, go from there,” Tony trailed off.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle and hugged him tightly. “I love you so much.” 

“Love you,” Tony responded. “I don’t like what happened with us today. We can disagree but we can’t let it get to that point again.”

“I agree,” Steve added quickly. “And I am sorry, Tony. About everything. About today. About your parents. You have every right to be upset.” Tony stepped back then sat next to Steve on the end of the bed. “Indy wanted to say goodnight to you tonight.”

“You could have had JARVIS tell me to come up,” Tony said, though not accusingly because Steve had no reason to think Tony would have been receptive to that. “I’m sorry I missed that. How long’s he been asleep?”

Steve chuckled. “Why, you wanna go wake him up to say goodnight?”

“Kind of?” Tony said looking at Steve sheepishly. 

“It’s only been like a half hour actually, he was being kind of fussy.” Steve smiled. “Let’s go,” he told Tony, standing up.

“No, it’s fine. We can’t do that,” Tony replied, but stood up to follow anyway. 

“Come on,” Steve urged, grabbing Tony’s hand and tugging. 

They entered Indy’s room and could see him curled up in the middle of the bed, thumb in his mouth and arm wrapped around his teddy bear. Steve walked up to the bed and gently pulled the blanket back off of the small body. He reached his hands under his sons armpits and slowly lifted him up. The bear fell back to the bed and Steve brought Indy to his chest, one arm under his bottom and the other around his back, holding him close. The boys eyes stayed closed but he instinctively curled into Steve’s warmth. Steve kissed the top of his head. He walked back to Tony who was lingering at the foot of the bed.

“Here.” Steve relaxed his hold so Tony could take him. Tony did and rearranged the little boy in his arms, holding him like a baby on his back even though he was a toddler. He was still small enough that he fit there comfortably with a little maneuvering.

“Hey there, Tator Tot,” Tony whispered. He rubbed the boys stomach, soothing him as he snuffled in his sleep. He slowly blinked awake, taking in his new position and the person holding him. He stiffened for a minute, startled, but then relaxed when he realized he was safe. 

“Da,” he murmured around his thumb. Tony smiled.

“Sorry we woke you, Peanut.” Tony sat him up a little in his arms. “This is dad,” he said, pointing to Steve. “I’m going to be your dad too because Steve here is willing to share you, but you gotta call him something.” Steve smirked.

“He’s half asleep Tony. He doesn’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve replied. 

Tony hummed. “Papa. Are you going to be Papa?” Tony looked at him. Steve shrugged.

“I could be. I told you, whatever he can say I’m fine with.”

“Okay then, operation Steve is Papa is in effect. Indy, buddy. Can you say papa? Pa Pa,” Tony said slowly. He pulled the boys thumb from his mouth gently. “Say Papa.”

Indy popped the ‘P’ sound with his mouth but just made a smacking noise. Both men laughed. “Pa pa,” Tony said again slower.

“Pa,” Indy managed. Tony gasped in excitement.

“That’s it! Pa. That’s your Pa,” he pointed to Steve. “Go see Papa.” Tony handed Indy over to his father. Steve settled the boy on his hip and Indy smacked the side of his face lightly.

“Pa.” Steve kissed the offending hand before Indy put it down. 

“Good job, sweetheart. I think it’s time to rein in this excitement though. It’s late.” He put the boy back on the bed near the pillow. “Lay down, we’ll get you tucked in.”

“No,” Indy whined. Steve looked over at Tony.

“I already went through this once tonight. This time it’s your fault,” Steve deadpanned.

“Well, I can think of one solution.” Tony picked Indy up again and the boy clung to him instantly. “Wanna sleep with us tonight?” Indy nodded against Tony’s shoulder, while Steve shook his head exasperated. “It’s been a tough day. I need some baby cuddles,” Tony told him. Steve leaned in and kissed Tony gently.

“All right, lets get you boys to bed.” Tony smiled, glad that he and Steve were heading to bed together regardless of how awful their day had been.


	6. Shopping

Steve entered his and Tony’s bedroom, Indy in his arms. “Okay, Tony, I just put the last diaper Bucky had on him and he’s worn this shirt and pants 3 times this week. It’s time to go shopping.”

“Shopping is my specialty. Sounds fun,” he said excitedly. “Only the best for my favorite Tator tot,” Tony exclaimed grasping Indy and pulling him from Steve’s arms.

“We’re going to get normal things, Tony. Nothing extravagant,” Steve told his boyfriend, hands on his hips.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony brushed off. “But he needs everything so we will be buying a lot, whether you like it or not.” Steve couldn’t argue that, so he rolled his eyes with a smile and started to change his clothes for the day.

“You ready to go shopping, munchkin?” Tony asked the small boy that was now on his lap where Tony sat on the side of the bed.

“Shop?” Indy repeated.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Tony exclaimed excitedly. “We’re going to get you so much stuff.” Tony pulled on the bottom of Indy’s shirt. “We’re going to get you all new clothes, some toys, some books, some stuff for your room.” Tony turned toward Steve. “We need a whole kids bedroom set for him right?”

“Well, yes. But slow down, Tony. We’ll start with necessities today. Diapers, clothes, bath stuff.”

“Toys,” Tony interrupted.

“Some toys,” Steve laughed. “Come here, sweetheart.” Steve pulled Indy from Tony’s arms. “Get dressed, Tony, and then we’ll go. Do you need to pee, buddy?” Indy looked at him blankly. Steve took him into the adjoining bathroom while Tony changed out of his pajamas in the bedroom. Steve slid Indys pants down and pulled the diaper off temporarily. He picked him up and placed him not the seat, holding him up since he was too small. He showed him how to aim in the toilet. “Go ahead, try to pee like a big boy so you don’t use that diaper.” Indy looked down, seemingly confused then back at Steve. “You don’t have to go?” Indy shook his head.

“No, please.” Steve smiled sadly. He stood Indy on the floor and kissed his forehead then put his diaper and pants back on.

“Good try, anyway.” Steve walked back in to the bedroom, Indy toddling behind him. “We need to add one of those little kids potty training toilets to our list.”  
“JARVIS can you make a list on my phone of everything we mentioned today or this week that we needed?”

“Of course, sir.”

Tony pulled a navy blue sweater over his head, messing up his hair. Steve stepped up and ran a hand through it. “I like when your hair is fluffy.”

“Fluffy?” Tony asked indignantly. 

“With no product,” Steve clarified. “It’s soft. And fluffy.” He fixed a stray piece behind Tony’s ear and then leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. 

“Me,” Indy called out with a smack to Steve’s thigh. Tony broke the kiss with a laugh. 

“You?” Steve asked playfully, looking down to where Indy stood between the two men. 

“ ‘uddle?” He reached out a hand to each of them. 

“That’s a new word,” Tony said. Steve picked Indy up again. 

“What are you saying?” Steve asked. 

“ ‘uddle,” Indy repeated, smooshing his face into Steve’s neck and wrapping his arms around him. 

“Cuddle,” Tony exclaimed when it finally clicked what he was saying. “Is that it, Peanut? You want to cuddle?” Indy turned his head to nod at Tony and reached a hand out which Tony took right away and kissed. 

“We’ll always give you cuddles, sweet boy,” Steve murmured, face buried in his sons hair. “I’m proud of you learning new words, too.”

“All right, I’m ready to go. I texted Happy, he’s going to meet us at the door,” Tony told Steve.

“Oh, wait. He’s little, Tony. We don’t have a car seat for him,” Steve said worriedly. Tony gave his boyfriend a sheepish look. 

“I may have sent Happy to the store a couple days ago to get one. So we’d be ready when we ventured out.” Steve looked momentarily shocked, more choked up over a car seat than he really should be.

“Thanks,” he whispered. Tony nodded.

“Let’s go, huh?” Tony put his arm around Steve, walking them to the elevator.

True to his word, Happy was parked right there when the elevator opened in the garage. “Sir, Cap,” he greeted.

“Hey, Happy,” Steve returned happily. “Thanks for driving us.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” 

“Hey, Tator Tot. This is our friend, Happy. Can you say hi?” Indy looked over but then hid his face on Steve’s shoulder. He waved his little hand out behind him in greeting instead. Happy laughed and opened the back door.

“It’s all buckled in and ready to go,” he gestured to the car seat.

“Thanks,” Steve told him sincerely. He pulled Indy from his shoulder placing him gently on the car seat. “There ya go, baby.” Tony leaned over Steve from behind him to see in the car. 

“God, he looks even smaller in the seat, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, poor thing,” Steve answered sadly. 

“Hey, none of that today. He’s going to be fine now that he’s with us,” Tony said cheerily. Steve nodded and reached to pull the straps down over the front of his son, buckling them in to the seat between his legs.

“No,” Indy cried out instantly. 

“You’re okay, Peanut. The seat is to keep you safe inside the car while we drive to the store, that’s all,” Tony told him calmly. 

“No, please,” Indy insisted, reaching out to Steve. Steve took his little hand in his own. 

“Daddy’s right, sweet boy. This is safe, okay?” Steve leaned in and kissed Indy. 

“Safe?” he whimpered. “No.”

“I hate to even think this but maybe he has some bad memories of being strapped down?” Tony asked hesitantly.

“Jesus, Tony,” Steve sighed. 

“Why don’t you go around to the other side and get in the back with him?” Tony said. Steve did that and climbed in the other side, holding Indy’s hand once he was settled. “See, Papa’s going to sit here the whole time and hold your hand. We’ll be at the store in no time and then we’ll take you out.” Tony leaned in closer to Indy. “Can you be our brave boy for a little while, huh?” Indy nodded, but it didn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face. Tony wiped them away with his thumbs. “I’m going to sit right in front of you, okay?” Tony nodded at Steve and then closed the back door, getting himself situated in the front passenger seat. 

Happy pulled out of the garage and started driving them to the nearest mall. Tony turned slightly in his seat so he could see Indy. “This isn’t so bad, is it?” Indy was staring out of the window with a look of wonder that temporarily stopped the tears. Steve moved closer to him, leaning his face close to Indy’s while also looking out of the window. 

“You see all the big buildings, baby? And the trees, and people.” Indy pointed, looked at Steve, then back out the window. Steve chuckled. “Lot’s going on out there, huh?”

“Pa,” Indy muttered, almost to himself without looking away from the scenery passing by.

“Well, at least that’s sticking,” Tony laughed from the front seat. Steve smiled.

Happy pulled up to the main entrance of their first stop. “Hey, Steve. You know us going out in public with him is going to be front page news right? You okay with that?” Steve sighed.

“Yeah. I mean, no. But it’s expected.” Steve unbuckled Indy’s seatbelt and lifted the straps over his head. “We’ll handle it.” Tony got out and opened Indy’s door. 

“Ready to shop til you drop?” He pulled the little boy into his arms.

“Shop,” Indy replied with a hand clap. 

They entered the store and Steve grabbed a shopping cart and pushed it over to Tony. “In you go,” Tony said as he placed Indy on the seat, struggling slightly to get his feet in the holes. Indy looked up at them confused.

“It’s a seat just for you, buddy,” Steve told him. “So we can shop and I’ll push you around like this, see?” He pushed the cart heading down the first aisle and Indy’s eyes widened. Tony laughed. “Let’s head to kids clothes first, looks like its back here,” Steve nodded in the direction they were headed. “We have to figure out a size, first.”

Tony looked at the first table they came across of tiny folded t-shirts. “Looks like it goes by age right?”

“Yeah, but he’s so small. He’s almost 3, but I don’t think he’s going to be a 3 in clothes. Let’s try both.” Steve grabbed a 2T and 3T shirt at random. He pushed the cart off the main aisle and into the jumble of racks and shelves making sure he was tucked out of the way, though no one was in that section with them. “Okay baby, I have to see which of these fits you. Let’s take this off quick.” He pulled Indy’s shirt off and pulled the 3T over his head. “Uh, Tony. It’s huge on him.” Tony looked over and agreed it was way too baggy, which illustrated even more how underweight he was for his age. The fact that they needed to get him checked out more thoroughly by a doctor went unsaid for the moment but the two men shared a knowing glance. Steve took that shirt off and tried the 2T instead.

“That’s better,” Tony said. “Bigger than it should be on him but we’ll fix that soon enough.” Tony rubbed his hand over Steve’s back for a moment, knowing he was worried.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “Okay, so 2T.” He wheeled the cart back to a table of tees. “Wanna pick out some shirts? Which ones do you like?” Steve pointed at the choices. He could see Tony pulling things off of racks excitedly and Steve tried to ignore his extravagance. “Here,” Steve said, picking up a blue shirt with planets on it. “You like this?” Steve held it up to Indy’s chest. “Looks nice.” 

“For me?” Indy asked, grasping it with both hands.

“Yes, sweetheart. We’re here to buy you everything you need. So, I’m going to pick out some things but if you see something you like you let me know, okay?” Steve left the blue shirt in Indy’s lap and started picking other shirts. He had 5 more placed in the cart before heading to the next table that had sweatpants. “Hey Tony,” he called out behind him and Tony came over a second later. He unceremoniously dropped a couple of packs of tiny socks in different colors into the cart. 

“Yeah?”

“Where’s all the stuff I saw you grabbing?” Steve asked suspiciously. 

Tony smirked. “On a table over there. I didn’t want to overwhelm you, we’ll sort through it and see what you like. Now, what’s up?”

“I’m going to pick out some pants but we should try these on him for size too, right?”

“Yeah just in case,” Tony nodded. “Here, I’ll help.” He stood Indy up in the seat, keeping hold of his waist so he wouldn’t fall. Indy twisted to look at him. 

“Da, for me,” he said, showing Tony the blue shirt by shoving it toward the man’s face. Tony laughed.

“Wow, that’s the coolest shirt I’ve ever seen, Peanut,” he exclaimed. “And look at you speaking full sentences.” He kissed his cheek. Steve smiled at the pair of them and then gently pulled Indy’s pants off quickly swapping them for a new pair in a size 2T. 

“Yup, still a 2,” Steve proclaimed. “That’s the size Bucky had for him anyway,” Steve added, looking at the tag in the old pants. Tony stayed quiet, as he did whenever Steve mentioned Bucky, even in passing. Steve switched the pants back and Tony helped Indy sit down again. Steve grabbed a couple pairs of sweatpants and a couple pairs of jeans. “Okay, what do you have in your pile?” 

Tony led them to the rack he left his stuff on. “So, first and, I think, most importantly, I found Avengers sweatshirts so he needs all of those. No arguments.” He spread his hands as if to say that’s just how it is. “There’s only 3 in his size anyway. We’ll get the others online.” He put the Captain America, Iron Man, and Hawkeye hoodies in to the cart. Indy watched with interest. 

“For me?” He questioned, looking back at Steve. Steve nodded.

“All for you,” he agreed, running hand over his sons head gently. 

“I know he’s in diapers at the moment, but look at all these packs of underwear,” Tony held up 3 for Steve to see. One pack with a Spider-Man theme, one with robots and one with trucks. Tony’s hands hovered over the cart looking for Steve’s permission to buy them. 

“Maybe just one pack for now. He’s not even using them yet,” he laughed. Tony debated on which one, deciding on the robots finally and dropping it in the cart. He had picked out a couple of pajama sets and a few long sleeve shirts, all of which Steve agreed they needed. Steve picked out a few more of the pajamas himself before they left that area. 

“Across the way here is diapers and stuff,” Tony pointed and Steve followed him. Steve grabbed 3 large packages of diapers, wipes and baby powder and then found Tony further down the aisle looking at the potty training seats. “This one looks good,” he told Steve once he reached him. Steve nodded. Tony picked the box off the shelf and piled it in their cart as well. Indy whined a little and looked at Tony.

“Me?” He pointed at himself. 

“Yeah, that’s for you to learn how to use the bathroom like a big boy,” Tony said happily, but Indy looked anything but happy.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Steve asked, noticing his distress. Indy looked at the shirt in his hands and held it up for Steve to see.

“This,” he said.  
“You’re getting that for sure,” Steve assured him again. “But you need a bunch of other stuff, too,” he reasoned.

“This for me,” Indy insisted, a tight grip on the shirt. 

“Okay,” Steve agreed to keep the peace. “I think someone’s getting a little overwhelmed with all the items in the cart.” He pulled Indy out of his seat and into his arms, sitting him comfortably on his hip. Indy wormed one arm under Steve’s armpit, hugging himself close to his Papa and resting his head on his chest. His other hand still firmly held the T-shirt to his own chest. “Why don’t we let Daddy do his own shopping for a bit, huh? He can get things for himself and we’ll take a little walk around.” He winked at Tony who gave him a thumbs up and Steve knew he would complete the shopping that they needed. “Okay, say bye bye, we’ll see him in a few minutes.” 

“Da,” he mumbled with his thumb in his mouth.

“See you in a few, munchkin. You be good for Papa. I don’t wanna hear you causing a raucous around the store.” Steve laughed at Tony but Indy had no idea what he was saying. Steve walked back to the main aisle and then headed deeper in to the store. They bypassed the kids bedroom section and Steve made a mental note of things they might want to order online. He passed a section with plates, bowls and sippy cups for kids so he sent a quick text to Tony advising him to grab some things from that area too.

Steve passed by the toy aisles seeing toy cars and action figures and tons of things that he thought might be fun for Indy but he knew he wouldn’t be receptive to them yet. He continued on to the section aimed toward the even younger toddlers and infants. He turned into that area and found some shelves with soft looking stuffed animals, mostly pastels and muted colors. 

“Look, sweetheart,” Steve nudged. Indy picked his head up off Steve’s shoulder and looked at where Steve was pointing. Indy looked positively shocked at the assortment in front of him. Steve smiled and kissed his temple. “See anything you like here?” 

Steve moved slowly along the length of shelf as Indy looked until the little boy tentatively pointed at one stuffed animal in particular.

“Pa,” he said hesitantly, still pointing. Steve picked up the small light beige colored teddy bear.

“You like this little guy?” Indy nodded but hadn’t reached for it so Steve tucked the bear into his grip next to the shirt he was still holding. “You think we can give him a good home?” Indy nodded again, more sure of that.

“Home safe,” Indy told Steve. 

“That’s right, sweet boy. He’ll be safe with us, just like you. Come here,” Steve readjusted the boy in his hold and hugged him tight, shirt and teddy bear squished between them. Tony found them like that a moment later. 

“Everything okay?” He eyed Steve, checking him over. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, giving a Tony a look that he hoped conveyed that they’d talk later. “Indy picked out a new friend so he’s going to buy that and his favorite shirt, right?” As if Tony didn’t have a carriage overflowing with stuff behind him. He bounced the boy in his arms and Indy nodded fervently. 

“Da,” Indy reached an arm out to Tony, who responded instantly taking him.

“Ooh my turn with the Tator Tot,” he exclaimed. Steve grabbed the cart and pushed it behind his boyfriend and son as Tony led them to the checkout. They went to a self checkout hoping to avoid being recognized. Steve rang everything up and before he even realized what happened Tony had tapped his phone on the card reader and paid electronically. 

“Tony,” Steve whined exasperatedly. 

“What?” He replied, feigning innocence.

“I was going to pay.”

“Come on. What else am I going to do with the million dollars I’ve made so far this month alone,” Tony asked. 

“Wow. You’re so humble, Tony,” Steve deadpanned. 

Tony laughed and started to walk away. “You can do all the heavy lifting.” Steve loaded the bags back in to the cart and met Tony at the door. He had already text Happy so he was pulling up right as they exited the building. Steve and Happy put the bags in the trunk and Tony put Indy in his car seat. 

“You were such a good boy while we were shopping,” Tony said, hoping to distract him as he brought the straps over Indy’s head. 

“Good,” Indy agreed.

“Yup, our good boy.” Tony kissed him on his forehead. Meanwhile, Steve got in the other side to resume his seat in the back, this time with a bag in hand. 

“Got your stuff, Indy,” he said, holding it up for the boy to see. 

“Please,” Indy reached for it and the two men smiled.

“Here,” Steve said, taking the bear and shirt out of the bag and placing in front of Indy. Indy smiled, bringing the items to his chest and looking very content. 

Tony laughed and ruffled the little boys hair. “Let’s go home.”


	7. Bucky’s Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short interlude where Bucky gives Indy a gift. The next chapter will be longer!

Bucky sat on the bed in Steve’s former bedroom nervously fidgeting with the gift bag in his hands. 

“JARVIS? Is Steve busy right now?”

“The Captain is in the communal kitchen making coffee at the moment,” JARVIS replied. Bucky nodded.

“Okay, thanks.” He headed to the elevator, bag in hand, and proceeded to the main floor. “Hey, Stevie,” he greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

Steve smiled brightly when he looked up. “Hi Buck. Want some coffee?” 

“Uh, no, thanks. I just wanted to see, um.” Bucky cut off the rest of his sentence because Tony walked in at that moment and made a beeline to the coffee maker Steve was in front of. 

“Hi,” Steve greeted, chuckling, because he may as well not even be there for all Tony noticed before having coffee. Tony moaned in reply to Steve because he refused to put the mug down long enough. When he turned though he noticed it wasn’t just his boyfriend in the room. He made eye contact with Bucky and the soldier glanced away quickly. 

“I’ll uh, just,” he pointed back the way he came and started to turn away. Steve stepped forward instantly. 

‘No, hey. You were asking something. What’s up?” 

Bucky turned slightly looking pained. “Steve,” he mumbled. 

“Come on.” He looked between Bucky and Tony. “I know this is hard, but we’re bound to all be in the same room at times. So, Bucky, please. What were you going to say?” Steve waited for a response and when he got none he pressed further. “What’s in the bag?” Bucky remained silent and looked seconds away from bolting from the room.

Tony sighed. “You’re not a prisoner. You can talk to Steve. You can leave his rooms.” Tony looked to Steve who looked pleased that he spoke up. “We’re not friends,” Tony added harshly. “But, you can answer Steve’s questions if you want to.” 

Bucky looked down at the bag and then placed it on the counter. “Indy’s birthday is in a few days.” Bucky cleared his throat. “I saw this and I thought he’d like it, but if you don’t want me to give it to him I understand.”

“Holy shit,” Tony exclaimed. Steve ran a hand over his face.

“Oh my god, Tony.” 

“We didn’t even know it was his birthday,” Tony continued, looking at Steve. 

“Sorry,” Bucky whispered, worried that he overstepped.

“No,” Steve exclaimed quickly. “Buck, thank you actually. With everything going on we didn’t even think about the date in the file. I knew you said he was almost 3, but I wasn’t even thinking of birthdays. I’m glad you said something.” Steve shook his head. “I don’t wanna miss my son’s first birthday since we found out he even existed.”

“Well, now we know. We’ll plan something for him.” Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Steve nodded. 

“It’s nice you got him something,” Steve said, turning his attention back to Bucky. “Of course you can give it to him.”

“Here,” Bucky said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a small cardboard children’s book. “This isn’t the gift. I found this in the bottom of my backpack. Forgot it was in there, but I had picked it up at a store after I first found Indy. He liked to look at the pictures and I read it to him a couple times. You can have it now,” he pushed it across the counter to Steve. “It’s about a llama. He seemed to love it so when I saw this yesterday when I went out, I had to get it.” He pulled a small llama plush out of the bag. It was about the size of Bucky’s hand when he held it out for Steve and Tony to see, with soft, tan colored fur. Steve smiled.

“I bet he’ll love it,” Steve replied sincerely. 

“So I can give it to him?” Bucky asked.

“Yes,” Steve insisted. “He loves you, Buck.”

“I’ll get him,” Tony said suddenly exiting the room. Steve knew it was more to get away from Bucky then enthusiasm over Bucky being with Indy but Steve was grateful at least that he wasn’t arguing against it.

Tony returned from where Indy had been watching a cartoon with the small boy in his arms. “There’s Papa,” he announced as he handed Indy over to Steve. Steve took him but the Indy was already leaning towards the other man in the room.

“Buppy!” He shouted excitedly.

Bucky smiled. “Hey, kiddo.” Bucky lifted the boy out of Steve’s arms when Steve offered him up. Indy threw his arms around Bucky’s neck and hugged tight. Bucky kissed the side of Indy’s head that he could reach with his lips. 

“Buppy here,” Indy mumbled into his neck.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Bucky soothed. 

“Steve, I’m gonna go get some work done,” Tony said quietly to Steve.

“You okay?” Steve asked concerned, but Tony was already nodding. 

“Yup. I’m fine, promise.” Tony kissed Steve quickly and left the room.

“Hey, sweetheart. Bucky has something for you,” Steve said tapping Indy’s back with his finger.

“Yeah, I got you a birthday present,” Bucky said, readjusting him in his arms so he was sitting on the mans hip. “You might not know what that is but it’s for you.” He slid the bag closer so Indy could reach. Indy looked up at him.

“Me?” He asked.

Bucky nodded. “I bought it just for you. Remember your llama story?” Indy nodded. “Okay then look in the bag.” He tilted it so Indy could reach in, which he did and slowly pulled the small toy from the bag. Indy gasped quietly. 

“Ah-ma?” He asked looking with wide eyes to Bucky then Steve. Bucky chuckled.

“Yup, it’s a llama. For you to keep so you have your very own when Papa reads you the story.” Indy squeezed it to his chest tightly. He looked back to Steve holding it out excitedly.  
“Pa, my ah-ma,” he said so genuinely thankful for it that Steve wanted to cry. 

“That’s a really cute llama, baby. Can you say thank you to Bucky for giving it to you?”

“Thank Buppy,” Indy said and smooshed his face against Bucky’s cheek attempting a kiss. Bucky grimaced but laughed. 

“You’re welcome, kid.” 

“Da, ah-ma,” Indy said looking to Steve.

“You wanna show daddy?” He asked. Indy nodded. “He’s working downstairs right now but you can show him later, okay?” Indy whined a little but otherwise didn’t protest that answer. He saw the book on the counter and pointed.

“Book?” 

“I can read the book to you,” Bucky offered. “If your Papa doesn’t mind.” Indy patted Bucky’s shoulder where his hand had been resting.

“Yah,” he exclaimed. Steve nodded to Bucky so they all went into the living area. Bucky sat in the armchair with Indy on his lap, the llama and book securely in his hold. Steve sat on the sofa diagonal from them and smiled softly at the sight of his best friend and son together. Bucky opened the book and started reading the first page and Indy pressed his back to Bucky’s chest, rearranging himself so he was facing out and could see the book perfectly. 

A few pages in Tony entered the room and Bucky stuttered to a pause on the sentence he was reading. 

“Da,” Indy shouted. “Ah-ma!” Indy held out his stuffed llama. 

“That’s amazing, Peanut. You’re a lucky boy.” Tony dutifully went over to his son and inspected the toy and Indy beamed. His gaze flicked to Bucky momentarily. “Don’t have to stop on my account.” Tony went to sit on the sofa next to Steve who put his arm out automatically so Tony could snuggle into his side. Bucky hesitated at first but Indy was impatiently tapping the book so Bucky began reading again. 

“Decided to join in?” Steve whispered so as not to interrupt the story.

“JARVIS told me Indy asked to show me his toy and you said I was working,” Tony sighed, also speaking in hushed tones. “I know sometimes I really will be at work or on a business trip and that’s unavoidable but that wasn’t the case today. And I don’t wanna be that dad who avoids his kid or uses work as an excuse.”

“You’re not,” Steve responded with a kiss to the top of Tony’s hair. Tony shrugged. Steve held him tighter and turned his attention back to Bucky who was just finishing up the story. Indy clapped when Bucky said ‘The End.’ 

Tony sat up, reluctantly pulling away from his boyfriend. “Barnes, you got plans for the rest of the afternoon?” 

“Um. No,” Bucky answered nervously. 

“Up for babysitting duty? It seems Cap and I have a certain event to plan for a certain little boy who shall remain nameless.” Steve smirked and Bucky looked shocked.

“I’d love to,” he answered sincerely. Tony nodded.

“Good. You up for some b-day shopping, Steve?”

“If you’re talking about planning and buying for a small gathering of our close friends with a reasonable amount of decorations and gifts, then yes.” Steve gave Tony a look and the latter shrugged noncommittally. Steve laughed. “Fine, let’s go.”


	8. Birthday Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Setting up for the birthday party

Tony and Steve set up a small get together on Indy’s birthday which fell on the Saturday the weekend following Bucky’s revelation that Indy was about to turn 3. Steve held Tony back in going absolutely crazy with decorations and they both advised all those invited that it was a small affair, and if they insisted on getting the boy a gift to keep it small because he was easily overwhelmed. 

Saturday morning Steve woke up, assuming he was the first awake as usual, and rolled over only to see Tony already wide awake next to him. “Morning,” he said to his boyfriend, voice rough from disuse overnight.

Tony was lying on his back but glanced over at the greeting. He smiled at Steve’s sleep tousled hair and sleepy look on his face. “Morning, darling.” Tony rolled over to face him. 

“Why’re you lying here awake?” Steve mumbled, closing his eyes again. 

“Our kid is 3 today,” Tony told him, with a sort of awe in his voice, causing Steve to blink his eyes open again to look at his boyfriend. “We have a kid, and it’s his birthday, and I just - I don’t know. It’s a lot.”

“Just hitting you now?” Steve asked with a smirk. Tony hit his shoulder playfully. 

“No. It’s just a big deal, right? We’re having a birthday party today for our child. It’s all very domestic.”

“In a good way, I hope,” Steve said, unable to keep some of the insecurity out of his voice. “I like being domestic with you.”

“It’s amazing,” Tony assured him. “I wouldn’t trade this for the world.” Tony closed the space between them to kiss Steve softly.

“Sirs,” JARVIS interrupted. “Indy seems to be awake now.” Tony let his forehead rest against Steve’s for a moment with a smile. Steve gave him a quick peck on his cheek and then threw the sheets back and got out of bed. 

“Coming?” Steve asked as he walked toward the door.   
“I’ll be in after I get my pants on, you go.”

Steve pushed the door to Indy’s room open slowly so he wouldn’t startle him. Indy was still lying down with his 2 small teddy bears and his llama clutched to one side of him, awake and staring at the ceiling much like Tony had been. Steve smiled at the sight. 

“Hey, sweet boy,” he called softly as he walked toward the bed. Indy looked at him and smiled.

“Pa pa,” he said as he reached his arms out, still saying it as if it were two words. Steve sat on the bed and pulled Indy onto his lap. 

“Happy birthday, buddy. You’re 3 years old today,” he said with excitement in his voice. He and Tony had tried to explain the concept of birthdays as best they could. They weren’t sure how much sank in but they wanted him to at least realize it was a special day for him. “Such a big boy,” Steve added, kissing the top of his head. A soft knock on the door drew Steve’s attention and he saw Tony holding something behind his back. “Look who’s here,” he told Indy, bouncing him slightly in his lap. Indy looked over.

“Da,” he exclaimed with a clap of his hands. 

“Happy birthday, Munchkin,” he said as he stepped into he room, coming to a stop in front of them. “First surprise of the day,” Tony announced. He pulled a balloon out from behind his back and let it go so it floated up a foot or so as he kept hold of the string. Indy gasped. It was an Avengers ballon that had cartoon versions of them and said Happy Birthday in big letters. “For you,” Tony added and put the string in Indy’s hand. “Look, it’s me and Papa,” he pointed at each of their likenesses. Indy smiled, tugging at the string and making the balloon bounce in the air. 

“Can you say balloon?” Steve asked. They had taken to teaching him a lot of words, every time they came across something new, since he went so long without being taught what things were.

“Boo,” Indy whispered, still staring at the string in his hand. Steve and Tony chuckled.

“Can you say thank you to your Da for the ballon?” 

“Thank you,” he said as sincerely as a 3 year old could and Tony smiled warmly at him. 

“Come here, you,” he pulled him out of Steve’s lap and against his chest, kissing his cheek. “You’re very welcome.” 

“Ah-ma,” Indy whined, reaching back toward the bed. Steve found the plush llama and pushed it into his sons outstretched hand.

“I’ll take the balloon and we can tie it on your chair while you eat breakfast okay?” Steve took the string from Indy’s hand and they all went to the kitchen. Steve tied it to the back of Indy’s booster seat and Tony placed him in it. 

Steve set out to make Indy a bowl of oatmeal since he was still adjusting to eating different foods. The birthday cake he would try later would be the new food for the day. Tony sat next to Indy after grabbing a cup of coffee for himself. 

“We’re going to have our friends over today to celebrate your birthday! Remember Papa and I told you about that? Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Pepper, Happy and Bucky. They’re all coming to see you and celebrate.” Tony clapped his hands like Indy does so he’d know it was something exciting. 

“Buppy,” Indy shouted, recognizing that name of course. 

Steve came over with Indy’s small blue bowl filled with oatmeal and the matching blue plastic spoon. “You excited about seeing everyone, baby?”

“Buppy,” Indy answered. Steve laughed. 

“Well, we’re gonna make sure we say hi and talk to everyone today, not just Bucky,” Steve replied. He pushed Indy’s food toward Tony so he could help the boy and he got up to get the package of blueberries out of the fridge for his boyfriend to snack on but also because Indy seemed to want to eat what Tony was eating at any given time, and he seemed to like blueberries last time he tried them. He opened the pack and placed them in front of Tony who instantly grabbed a handful and filled his mouth. Indy saw and reached out so Tony handed him one berry. Indy all but threw it in his mouth to copy Tony causing his parents to laugh. 

“Careful, sweetheart. Chew that good,” Steve told him, wiping some blueberry juice that was dripping down his chin off with his thumb. Tony cut a few blueberries in half and put them in the oatmeal bowl. 

“There you go, your own berries,” Tony said. Indy reached in immediately getting oatmeal mush and berry pieces in the palm of his hand and not so neatly attempting to then get it in his mouth. “Someone’s going to need a good bath, huh?” As soon as the word left his mouth he knew he messed up. Steve made eye contact with him but they both hoped Indy hadn’t noticed.

“No,” he said a second later, shaking his head. “No, Da. No, please.” Tony eyes went wide, he felt bad for mentioning the bath.

“Okay, Indy.” Steve said. “No bath right now. We’re just going to have breakfast, okay?” He’d have that fight after when they had no choice. He got and grabbed a box of cereal, milk and bowls for him and Tony, hoping to distract Indy. “Eat up,” he said to his son as he slid a bowl to Tony. They poured their own cereal and ate while helping Indy get oatmeal into his mouth.

When they were all done Steve looked at his son and sighed. There was oatmeal and blueberry all over his face, his hands, and disturbingly, dried in his hair which looked like it was not going to be easy to scrub out.

“So,” Tony said. “B-A-T-H?” He spelled. Steve nodded.

“Yeah, unfortunately.”

“I can do it,” Tony offered. “He was already upset because of me.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind, we’ve gotta work to get him past this, it’s just gonna take some time. Why don’t you start with some of the decorations while we’re in the other room?”

“Sounds good. Yell if you need me.” Tony stood and kissed Indy’s head, narrowly missing a gob of oatmeal. “Be good for Papa.” He took the dishes to the kitchen to clean and put things away.

“Come on, messy boy,” Steve picked him up. He grabbed the llama that was tucked into the seat next to Indy before the boy could protest but he held it himself so it didn’t get food all over it. “Time to get cleaned up.” Indy looked over his shoulder as Steve walked down the hall to the bathroom. 

“Da,” Indy pointed. 

“He’s cleaning up in the kitchen. I’m going to give you a quick bath because you’re very messy,” he said softly. He turned into the bathroom and put the llama on the counter and sat Indy next to it, holding him steady with his hands on the boys sides. “I know you hate this, but we’re going to do a quick bath to get you clean so you can look nice for your party. Can you be a good boy for me?” Indy started to tear up.

“Um, no please,” Indy replied, pointing to the sink instead where Steve sometimes wipes him clean if he wasn’t too dirty. 

“You need a full bath today, buddy. You’ll be fine.” He started to unzip the one piece bodysuit pajamas and made it to his waist before he started to cry. “I know, it’s okay,” Steve soothed as he pulled Indy’s arms out of the sleeves one at a time. “You can have your duckies in the water with you,” he offered. The ducks had been a purchase Tony made. A four pack of small multi colored rubber ducks that Indy loved but that still didn’t make bath time something he wanted. JARVIS started to fill the tub with warm water and Steve loved him for it. 

Steve stood Indy up on the counter and pulled the pajamas off the rest of the way. He checked in the waistband of Indy’s diaper and it was only damp not dirty so he pulled the tabs and took the diaper off of him while Indy still stood there, balling it up and throwing it in the trash. He gave him a quick wipe with a baby wipe to get the worst off. “Ok, sweetheart, in we go.” Steve picked him up and Indy’s cries picked up in volume. 

“No, Pa,” he hugged his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“I’ll be right here, buddy. Just like every other time. I’m not going to leave. I’m going to clean you while you play with your duckies and then I’ll take you out.” Steve knelt down beside the tub and put Indy’s feet in the water and then gently pried his arms from around his neck and helped him sit. He dropped the ducks into the water in front of Indy but he was too upset to care at the moment. “Calm down, you’re okay.”

“Not,” Indy cried. Steve ran his hand down Indy’s back.

“You are okay. I promise. You’re safe. I’m right here and Daddy’s right down the hall. We’ll do this quick.” He picked up a purple duck and placed it in Indy’s hand then got some baby body wash on a washcloth and started to clean Indy’s face and neck. “Can you show me how he swims in the water?” Steve asked when Indy didn’t move to play with the toy. Indy sniffled and gasped in a breath but he put the duck onto the surface of the water and moved it back and forth. Steve smiled. “Wow, he’s a good swimmer. He must really like the water,” Steve added. Indy whimpered. 

“Shh, stay calm, baby. Almost done.” Steve washed Indy’s body quicker since there was less food there, then got the cup they use to wash his hair. He put one hand on the back of Indy’s neck. “Can you lean back for me so I can get your hair?” He pushed him back by his shoulder gently when he didn’t move on his own. Indy’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut and tears escaped down his cheeks. Steve poured the water on his hair quickly then began to rub some shampoo to get out all the oatmeal. “You’re still okay. Can you take a big deep breath for me?” Indy did and let it out with a quiet sob. “Good boy. You’re safe.” Steve rinsed his har a couple times and once the suds were gone he sat the boy up and hit the button to drain the water. “All done,” he announced. 

Indy threw his arms up immediately and Steve grabbed the towel and pulled Indy out and into his arms. He sat on the closed toilet lid with his son in his lap because he and Tony had come up with a routine for after bath time where they talked about how it wasn’t bad. Steve started to gently rub Indy’s hair with the towel. “All done. You were such a good boy, sweetheart. And you were safe the whole time, huh? Nothing bad happened, right?” Indy nodded. Tony stuck his head in the door way.

“Are we talking about how great baths are?”

“We sure are,” Steve answered with a smirk. Tony came in and crouched next to them. 

“Did you play with your ducks?” Indy nodded.

“One,” he said. “Swim.” Tony looked to Steve for the translation.

“He only played with the purple one, but he showed me how he swims in the water.”

“Oh, very nice. Are you gonna be our little duck one day? You’re gonna love baths I bet,” Tony said cheerily. Steve wished he had been recording this moment because the look Indy gave Tony was as if Tony had lost his mind and Steve couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Tony, to his credit, just went with it.

“Just wait and see, Munchkin. Baths are comfy and warm and you get all clean and me and Papa get to hang out with you for a bit. All good things.” Tony ruffled his hair. “Maybe tomorrow I can give you a bath with no tears? Think we could try that?” Indy shrugged. Tony booped him on his nose with his finger. “You’ll see, I’ll make it fun.”

Steve had finished drying Indy so they stood and went to his bedroom. Tony had laid out his outfit for the party. Steve diapered him because even though they were trying to potty train him with pull-ups, today wasn’t the day for an accident. His outfit for the day was a pair of elastic waistband khakis and a navy blue sweater that had tan stripes along the bottom half and matching tan elbow patches. Tony grabbed a pair of navy blue socks and slid them on Indy’s feet once Steve had finished. 

“Let’s look at you, Tater Tot.” Tony stood him on the bed and kept hold of his hand to steady him while he and Steve stepped back to look. Steve went back into the bathroom and got the baby comb, came back and brushed Indy’s still damp dirty blonde hair with a part off to the side and then neatly combing it into place. 

“There,” he said stepping back again.

“You’re looking very handsome,” Tony said. Steve nodded in agreement.

“Cutest boy I’ve ever seen,” Steve added. Indy smiled and started to step towards them so Tony picked him up.

“Ready to see what I did while you were in the bath?” 

“Uh oh,” Steve said. “What did your Da do? I bet he went overboard with it, whatever it was,” Steve said in a happy voice but with a look to Tony. Tony laughed. 

“Nope. I was very well behaved. As always.” He bounced Indy in his arms and walked down the hall. Steve followed, shaking his head.

To be fair, Tony did behave. They had gone to buy decorations together but Steve honestly believed that Tony would have ordered more without his knowledge, but he hadn’t. Everything was Avengers themed which Steve had resisted at first but Tony thought it would be funny and since Indy didn’t really have any interests yet they had to pick something for him.

The table had an Avengers tablecloth over it with Avengers paper plates, cups, napkins and party hats set at each place setting. A banner saying ‘happy birthday’ was hanging on one wall and there were a couple more balloons scattered throughout the living room.

“Wow,” Steve said once he entered the room. “It looks great, Tony.” Tony actually blushed which Steve found adorable so he kissed him before taking Indy. “Look at all the nice decorations Daddy put out for your birthday, buddy.”

Indy pointed to the colorful table. “Wow,” Indy copied Steve. “Birday?” 

“Yup. Birthday stuff for everyone coming to your party,” Steve smiled. Indy clapped.

“For me,” he shouted happily. His parents laughed.

“That’s right. Indy’s birthday,” Steve told him.

“Indy birday,” he copied again. Steve kissed the top of his head and then handed him off to Tony. 

“I’m gonna go change since you already did. Can you watch him?” Tony nodded and Steve hurried back down the hall. Tony showed Indy each of the balloons and tried a party hat on him but he kept pulling it off to look at it.

“Da, my ah-ma here,” he pointed to his seat at the table. 

“You wanna put your llama there?” Tony asked and Indy nodded. “Okay, let’s find where we left him.” He assumed it was still on the bathroom counter so he went there only to find Steve with his hands on the counter, head down, looking pretty upset. He didn’t let Indy notice that and he cleared his throat so Steve could be prepared to see Indy. “There he is, Peanut. Right where we left him. Just getting his llama, Cap.” Tony handed the llama to Indy who hugged it tight and Steve successfully avoided eye contact with his boyfriend. 

Tony brought Indy back out to the table so he could place the llama in his seat. “JARVIS, ask Barnes if he’s busy and if he’s not have him come up.” A moment later JARVIS announced that Bucky was on his way. He heard a tentative knock on the door so he went to get it, leaving Indy with his llama for a moment. He opened the door and Bucky looked surprised even though JARVIS must have told him it was Tony who called on him.

“Look,” Tony started with no preamble. “I feel like a hypocrite using you as a babysitter all the time but Steve is upset suddenly and I don’t know why and I need to talk to him alone. Can you sit with Indy?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed immediately. “It’s fine. It’ll always be fine, even if you hate me.” Tony gestured inside and Indy looked up and screeched.

“Buppy!”  
“Hi, kiddo. Happy birthday.”

“My birday, Buppy,” Indy said happily. Bucky laughed. He looked back to Tony who hadn’t left the room yet.

“Go on, it’s okay,” Bucky nodded and with a slight pause Tony did finally leave the room. 

He found Steve still in the bathroom. He leaned against the doorway arms folded across his chest. “Having an existential crisis or,” he trailed off with a shake of his head.

“I don’t know,” Steve exhaled a harsh breath. 

Tony stepped up behind him leaning into his back. “You were fine before. I know he was upset about the bath but he seems okay now, I don’t think it ruined his day.”

“It wasn’t the bath,” Steve said shortly. Tony waited but Steve didn’t elaborate. 

“What is it, darling? You gotta help me out here.” Tony stood up straight and ran his hand up and down Steve’s back, trying to soothe some of the tension. Steve turned around quickly to face Tony. 

“I’m just so angry, Tony.”

“At me?” Tony asked softly.

“What? No. No, Tony, god,” Steve sighed and pulled Tony into a hug. It was so unexpected in that moment that Tony stumbled forward, falling into Steve’s chest. “When Indy’s sad, like at bath time, it makes sense. He’s been through hell and he’s going to have issues and all we can do is help him best we can. That I can do. I want to help him. And sure, I feel bad when he does but I can be strong for him.” Steve paused and pushed Tony back so he could look at him. 

“But then, when he’s happy,” he shook his head. “I don’t know. Obviously, that’s the goal, we want him happy. But it makes me more angry at Hydra when I see him smile or laugh over something stupid because he’s never even seen something normal before. I just couldn’t hide it this time, I had to leave the room. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry. I get what you’re saying.”

“He looked so amazed by the table you set with some cheap paper Avengers tableware,” Steve laughed humorlessly. “I want to kill them, Tony.”

“I know. I do too. Barnes got there first and the rest that he didn’t catch scattered but we could always have JARVIS start doing some searches. Have SHIELD looped in too, see if we can find any cells we can take out.” Steve nodded. 

“Yeah, let’s do that. I need to do something.” Tony pulled him back into the hug. “Where’s Indy?” 

Tony laughed. “I called Barnes up to watch him. Indy was thrilled,” he said as he rolled his eyes. “You gonna be okay for this party?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m happy, Tony. I really am. I’m glad we can do this it just hit me for a minute but I’m fine.”  
“Okay, good.” Tony kissed him. “Let’s go put out some snacks, people will be here in a few minutes.” Tony turned to leave but Steve grabbed his hand.

“The table looks great, by the way. I didn’t mean that it didn’t,” Steve said sheepishly. Tony laughed. 

“I know, darling. It cost me like ten bucks, believe me I have no illusions that its anything more than a cheap kids party store setup.”

“No, Tony. It’s perfect. It’s perfect for him, and I love you for it.” Steve squeezed his hand.

“Love you too. Shall we go have our sons party, Cap?” 

“Let’s do it.”


	9. Birthday Party Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mention them but let’s pretend that Thor is off-world and Rhodey is working. (There will be a Rhodey appearance in a later chapter.)

Bucky was sitting on the sofa with Indy on his lap, the boys back against Bucky’s chest and his legs spread on either side of the mans thighs. Bucky had his hands resting around Indy’s waist and the boy had the llama still gripped in his hand and he looked like he was telling a story about it, waving it back and forth and making excited noises. Bucky nodded along agreeably as if he understood what the little boy was saying.

Steve and Tony re-entered the living area and Steve plopped down on the sofa next to them. “Pa pa pa pa,” Indy said happily as if he was singing it. Bucky smiled.

“Hi sweet boy. You telling Bucky a story?”

“Buppy and ah-ma,” Indy replied as if that explained everything. Steve laughed.

“He loves that llama, Buck.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Bucky ruffled his hair and Indy turned his head and kissed Bucky’s cheek. Tony walked into the room and placed two big bowls onto the coffee table, one with potato chips and one filled with Doritos.

“Da, Buppy and ah-ma,” Indy told him. 

“I see, baby,” Tony replied dutifully, not really knowing what he was trying to say about them. The doorbell rang and Steve stood up. 

“You get the rest of the snacks out, I’ll grab the door,” he said to Tony. Steve opened the door and Bruce was standing there with a brightly colored gift bag. “Hey Bruce, thanks for coming,” he gestured for him to come in.

“Thanks for having me.”

They went through and Bruce greeted Bucky and Indy. 

“Can you say hi to Uncle Bruce, Buddy?” Steve asked as he picked Indy up off of Bucky’s lap. Indy curled into Steve shyly and waved. “Can you use your words?” Steve added. “Bruce is a friend.” 

“Hi,” Indy said softly.

“Happy birthday Indy,” Bruce said cheerfully. “Steve, where should I put this,” he gestured to the gift. 

“Actually, if you want to give it to him now you can. If we do it all at once it’ll be too much for him.” Steve sat down next to Bucky and stood Indy up on the floor at the coffee table. Bruce put the gift bag on the table in front of him. Tony entered the room with a platter of vegetables and dip which he put on the end table. 

“Pa,” Indy said pointing to the bag. 

“That’s a birthday gift for you from Bruce,” Steve answered. “You wanna open it?” Steve reached out to lay the bag down sideways since it was taller than Indy while on the table.

“I do,” Indy said, shooting an annoyed look to Steve. Everyone laughed at that.

“You can do it, I’m just making it easier. There,” Steve said once it was laying down with the opening facing the boy. Indy pulled out a a piece of tissue paper and then tried to grab the stack of gifts all at once. “One at a time, buddy.” Indy pulled out a flat wooden square with colorful pieces on the front and looked up at his Papa for an explanation. “That’s a puzzle, sweetheart. So you can learn your colors. You take all these pieces out then put them back in the right spots and each one has a different color on it. That’ll be fun,” Steve told him and while Indy was distracted he took the rest of the puzzle stack out of the bag so Indy could look through them.

“There’s one for all the basics,” Bruce added. “One for numbers, colors, animals, food and stuff. I figured he could catch up on all the basic things while also doing the puzzles.”

“That’s perfect, Bruce,” Tony said.

“Yeah it really is. He needs all of this,” Steve agreed, running a hand through Indys hair as he looked at each puzzle board on the table. “Can you say thank you to Uncle Bruce?”

“Thank you,” he said, not looking up from the colors splayed in front of him. Bruce smiled warmly. 

“You’re welcome.” 

“Buppy do,” Indy said, suddenly turning around with one of the puzzles and putting it on Bucky’s lap. Bucky looked to Steve who shrugged.

“Uh, okay,” he took the wooden board puzzle and ripped the plastic covering off of it then dumped the large wooden shapes off the board onto the table, then put the board down in front of the boy. “You gotta match the animals to their shape on the board to put them back.” Indy picked up a dog shape and held it out to Bucky.

“That’s a dog, Indy,” Steve jumped in. “Can you say dog?” 

“Dog,” he said simply, pushing the shape into Bucky’s hand.  
“You gotta do it, kiddo,” he said, pushing it back. “Try to find the space it goes into.” While he attempted that, JARVIS announced that the rest of the guests had arrived together so Tony went to let them in. Natasha, Clint, Pepper and Happy all entered carrying gifts for the birthday boy. 

“Hey, Tony,” Pepper greeted with a kiss to his cheek. 

“Hi, Pep. Everyone. You all carpool or what?”

“We ran in to each other in the elevator,” Happy answered.

“Well, come on in, make yourselves comfortable. There’s snacks and drinks and Indy’s doing a puzzle, so, fun times had by all,” Tony laughed. “Hey, Peanut,” Tony called once they all entered the main space. “Come say hi to our friends.” Indy was trying to bang a puzzle piece into he wrong spot with Buck patiently trying to point him to another slot. He looked up at Tony’s words and then with wide eyes at the new guests. Tony swooped in and picked him up then turned to face everyone. “You know Clint and Natasha,” he pointed. “And do you remember Pepper and Happy? Can you say hi?”

“Hi,” Indy said then threw is face into Tony’s neck. Everyone chuckled.

“We come bearing gifts,” Clint announced. 

“We have to do them spaced out or he’ll think it’s too much so he opened Bruce’s. If one of you wants to give him yours now then we can wait a bit for another one,” Steve told everyone. 

“I volunteer to go last,” Pepper offered. “Mine’s more of an end of party gift.” 

“I’ll go,” Happy suggested. He also had a gift bag, slightly smaller. He stepped up to Tony and held it out. “Happy birthday, Indy.” Tony took it but Indy did peek his head out to look. 

“Come on, Tater Tot. Let’s see what you got.” He sat on the arm of the sofa, next to Steve and turned Indy around so he was facing out on his lap. Steve took the bag and held it up so Indy could reach in. There were two items inside. He tried pulling the first box out but couldn’t grip it so Tony helped. It was a Tony Stark/Iron Man unmasked Funko Pop. Indy looked up at him. “That’s me,” Tony told him with a smirk and a shake of his head at Happy.

“Da,” Indy exclaimed excitedly, patting the box with his hand. 

“I bet I know what the other one is,” Tony said and Steve laughed. He pulled the other box out and held it in front of Indy. It was, of course, the Steve Rogers/Captain America unmasked Pop. “That’s Papa.”

“Pa and Da,” Indy shouted. 

“I know you’re still decorating his room, so I figured what better to go in there than his Papa and Daddy,” Happy explained. “Right, kiddo?” He ruffled Indy’s hair.

“Thank you,” Indy said happily, unprompted which thrilled Steve and Tony. 

“Good boy,” Steve leaned over and kissed Indy’s cheek. “And thank you, Happy. That was very thoughtful. All right, so everyone sit, relax. There’s snacks out and pizza in the kitchen. I’ll bring out some drinks.”

For the next thirty minutes or so everyone chatted and had a good time. Indy was doing surprisingly well in a group of people, they were pleased to see, even if he seemed to be making sure he had at least a hand on Steve, Tony or Bucky the whole time. They were happy to accommodate that. Clint and Natasha brought Indy a joint gift which was a big box filled with all kinds of soft play items, including different shaped balls and a bow and arrow set that shot foam arrows.

“Okay, cake time,” Tony said excitedly, standing up once everyone had eaten their fill of pizza and appetizers. “Come take a seat and please put on a party hat,” he added seriously. He managed to pull Indy away from Bucky and the latest puzzle he was trying and placed him in his seat that the llama previously occupied, placing the stuffed animal next to Indy’s plate. “Wanna wear the hat?”

“No, please,” he said even though he looked on curiously as everyone else put on theirs. 

“That’s okay,” Tony told him. He placed the hat on top of the llama instead and it fell down almost covering its whole body since it was so small. Indy giggled. Bucky walked by heading toward the other end of the table and Indy grabbed at him even though he couldn’t reach. 

“Buppy, here,” he pointed at the seat next to him. 

“That’s your Papa’s seat I think,” Bucky said sheepishly as everyone looked at him. “I’ll be right over here.” Indy whined and Tony did not want him to have a meltdown so he spoke up.

“Just sit next to the kid, it’s his birthday. He chooses,” Tony said, and nodded at the seat when Bucky seemed reluctant to move.

“You ready out there?” Steve called from the kitchen.

“Yup, we’re ready, Cap,” Tony yelled back. He picked Indy up quick, removing the booster seat from the chair and setting it aside and keeping a hold of Indy while Steve brought out the cake. It was a single layer yellow cake with white frosting and Avengers decorations creating a scene on top. There was one candle shaped like the number 3 in the center. Steve started up the happy birthday song and everyone joined in somewhat quietly so it didn’t overwhelm Indy and Tony could have kissed every single person there for it because his son looked happy. Not panicky. He did look a little bit like he thought everyone had gone crazy, but that was okay. He kissed his temple and whispered that he loved him as Indy stared at the cake Steve placed at his seat. “Wow. That’s your cake, baby.”

“Wow,” Indy echoed.

“Sit in his spot there Steve, I’ll put him in your lap.” Steve sat, not questioning it, and just like that the seating arrangement was fixed. Bucky caught Tony’s eye and gave a small smile and nod. Tony nodded back. 

“Okay, sweetheart. You’re supposed to make a wish and then blow out the candle,” Steve told him. “Think of something you hope happens,” Steve explained further. “And then blow.” Steve blew out some air as an example. They weren’t really sure he was understanding the concept but after a minute he leaned forward and blew, puffing his cheeks up and not really aiming correctly. 

“Good job, one more time I think,” Tony told him and leaned forward this time as well and gave a quick puff of breath right when Indy did so the flame went out. Everyone clapped. Pepper, god bless her, was taking pictures so they’d have these moments to look back on.

Tony sliced the cake and gave everyone a piece. Indy stuck his fingers into the frosting on his instantly and then shoved them in his mouth. 

“How’s that taste?” Steve asked and laughed at Indy’s surprised face. He didn’t answer but he scooped up more and stuck his fingers back in his mouth.

“Sugar’s the best, huh?” Clint said with his own mouthful of cake and Indy waved his frosting covered fingers at him.

“Here,” Steve said as he got a piece of the yellow cake onto a fork and held it in front of his son. “Try the cake part, too.” He seemed to like all of it. They gave him a very small piece since he wasn’t used to so much sugar and cake was new for him.

Everything was going perfectly. Until it wasn’t.

The adults all had coffee after the cake was finished and headed back to the living area to relax for a short time before leaving. Indy brought his llama and went back to his puzzle with Bucky. Tony had his coffee on the same table, closest to him where he sat talking to Pepper and Natasha. He heard Indy call out for him and out of the corner of his eye saw him lifting the wooden puzzle board and trying to get it closer to Tony. Bucky saw it at the same time and reached out to stop it but it was too late. Tony tried to grab his coffee mug quickly so Indy wouldn’t slam the board on to it, but in his haste he didn’t have a good handle on it and knocked it instead. Bucky’s hands retreated, going instead to Indy’s waist and picking him up and out of the way quickly. The coffee spread across the table and Steve managed to move the other puzzles so they didn’t get wet. 

No on thought twice about, or even saw, the llama.

“My ah-ma,” Indy screeched from Bucky’s lap, pointing to the now soaking wet plush still in a puddle of coffee. It’s tan fur turning a dark brown where the fluid seeped in. Steve all but lunged for it, hoping to quell Indy’s cries but it really wasn’t looking good. He rang out the excess liquid on to the table but more than half the llama was stained. “Pa,” Indy sobbed. “Ah-ma broke.” Bucky rubbed the boys back.

“Not broke, sweetheart.” Steve crouched down to his level. “He got coffee on him but we’ll clean him, he’ll be okay.”

“Ah-ma hurt,” he cried.

“No, no, baby. The llama’s fine. I promise. Not hurt. Safe,” Steve insisted. “Wanna come clean him with me?” Indy leaned forward and Steve took him into his arms. “Can you come with?” He asked Bucky, who nodded and stood to follow. “Tony,” Steve started, but Tony waved him off. 

“I got this, take care of the llama,” he said, already putting a bunch of paper towels down on the mess with the help of Bruce.

Steve passed Indy back to Bucky once they were in the bathroom and grabbed the baby body wash. He filled the sink with water and soap and watched it bubble up. “We’re gonna wash him really good, sweetheart. He’s not hurt, I promise.” Indy’s sobs had quieted some, but they had turned into a more pitiful whimper that broke Steve’s heart. When the sink was full he turned off the tap and put the llama in the water. He soaked it and squeezed out the dirty water, scrubbed, rinsed and soaked again. He repeated this about four times until the fur looked just about what it looked like before. “Look, baby. He’s all better.” Indy looked, rubbing his eyes. Bucky grabbed a tissue and dried the tears and wiped his nose. 

“Ah-ma safe,” Indy whimpered.

“He’s safe, kiddo. He’s not hurt and he’s all clean. Nothing to worry about,” Bucky told him. Steve wrapped the llama in a clean and dry washcloth as if it were a blanket and handed it to Indy. He’s gotta dry still but we can bring him out there with us, okay?”

“Thank you,” Indy said, squeezing the plush in his arms. Steve kissed him on the forehead. 

“You’re welcome. You’re okay now,” he said, running a hand over head.

They re-entered the main room and Tony had the mess cleared up and they were back to chatting and watching TV. Tony jumped up immediately upon seeing Indy.

“Tater Tot, hey. I’m sorry, baby.” Tony took him from Bucky and went back to the armchair, cuddling his boy in his arms. “Is he okay now?”

Indy nodded. “Wet.” Tony laughed. 

“Good thing he’s got a blanket, huh?” Tony replied, fingering the washcloth wrapped around the llama. 

“Well, on that note,” Pepper said, standing up. “It might not seem like it, but this seems to be the perfect time for my gift.” She grabbed the box and brought it over and placed it on Tony’s leg that didn’t have Indy sitting on it. She knelt down in front of the chair. “Want some help opening it?” Indy nodded, putting his thumb in his mouth which they noticed seemed to be a nervous habit lately. Pepper ripped a tear in the colorful paper and gestured to Indy. “Here, take this piece and pull.” He did and managed to pull off a good amount. Pepper and Tony helped clear the rest of the paper. The box was plain white and Pepper took the lid off to reveal a bright blue tissue paper. Indy pulled on the top piece and revealed that underneath was a pair of tiny toddler slippers nestled on top of a fleece blanket.

“Wow,” Indy whispered around his thumb. Tony smiled. 

“Wow is right, baby. Look at these.” He pulled the slippers out so everyone could see. They were shaped like sharks in a royal blue and white color with teeth along the front. “You wanna try these on? They’re slippers to keep your toes warm around the house.” Tony tickled Indy’s foot and then managed to slip them on. 

“Those are adorable, Pepper,” Steve said from his spot on the sofa. Indy was kicking is feet up and down staring at them in wonder. “They seem to be a hit,” Steve laughed. Pepper laughed too.

Tony reached in to the box and pulled out the blanket. It was navy blue with small white anchors all over it. It was incredibly soft and warm. Pepper took the empty box and Tony pulled Indy more sideways on his lap and threw the blanket over the both of them. 

“This is a snuggly blanket, buddy. We’re going to have to have lots of cuddles now,” Tony exclaimed.

“ ‘Uddle,” Indy agreed. He sunk down further into Tony’s arms, one hand clutching the blanket and one wrapped around Tony’s side. The llama stuffed firmly between them. He was blinking heavily but clearly fighting sleep.

“Close your eyes, Peanut. It’s okay, just take a little rest.” Tony brushed a kiss against the top of his head. It took a couple minutes but he did eventually nod off. Steve retrieved one of his teddy bears from the bedroom and deftly swapped it out for the llama which he then put on the kitchen counter to dry. He came back with his arms out to Tony.

“Want me to take him? I’ll put him in bed,” Steve asked.

“No, he’s good. I’ll let him nap here,” Tony answered, arm tightening around the boy. Steve smiled and kissed Tony’s cheek.

“I think that means it’s time for us to get out of your hair,” Natasha said, as she stood up. She gave Steve a quick hug. “Thanks for having us, it was nice. You’ve got a good kid.”

“Thank you,” Steve replied sincerely. 

“You come with me,” she told Clint who jumped up from his spot on the sofa. She kissed Tony’s cheek and leaned in to whisper to him. 

“Look at you being a good dad, huh?” She smiled down at him and smiled back trying to blink back tears.

“Thanks,” he whispered. Clint said good bye to both men and with that they left. Happy stood up next. 

“Can I walk you out Pepper?” He said his goodbyes and waited at the door. Pepper hugged Steve and Tony and then left as well. 

Steve sighed. “So, we just had Indy’s first ever birthday party.” He plopped down on the sofa next to Bucky. Tony smirked. 

“Minus the llama incident, I think he liked it,” Tony replied quietly.

“I wasn’t sure how he’d be with all the attention but as long as he was with one of us he seemed okay,” Steve added.

“He loves puzzles,” Bucky said and Steve laughed. 

“Well I hope you love them too because he seemed to want to do them with you,” Steve told him.

Bucky looked over to Indy and smiled warmly. “I think I could manage the occasional puzzle.” He looked up and met Tony’s gaze. “But, um, I can go now,” he added nervously. Steve looked between the two sadly. Bucky stood up and Steve did as well.

“Buck,” he started but Tony cut him off. 

“You can hang out if you want,” Tony said simply. Bucky looked hesitant. “Listen, sit down for a sec.” Bucky did. Tony sighed. “Rationally, I know that Hydra was in control of what you did. I get that. You’re a victim. Just like Indy is a victim. Hydra sucks, and they’re to blame for everything. I know all that in my head.” Tony looked down to make sure Indy was still sound asleep. “But, I can’t help that when I look at you I see your hands strangling my mom to death. And killing my father. I don’t want to see that but I do. And that’s on me, I have to work through it but your Steve’s friend and Indy’s, well, family. He loves you. So, my exile of you is maybe unfair to them. So, from now on you can do what you want. This shouldn’t be some other form of prison for you. Go where you want in the tower, talk to Steve and Indy whenever you want even if I’m in the room. Okay?” Bucky opened and closed his mouth unable to formulate worlds. When he finally could he looked Tony in the eye.

“I am sorry, though. Even if it was Hydra, I’m so sorry.” Tony nodded.

“Thanks,” he replied.

“And thank you, I’ll never hurt anyone here. I promise. And I’ll protect Indy with my life.”

“I know.” Tony replied easily. Because he did believe that. Steve was grinning ear to ear and Tony rolled his eyes. He threw his arm around Bucky’s shoulders pulling him close for a quick side hug. Bucky’s face scrunched up but he didn’t pull away. 

Indy made a whining sound in his sleep and brought his thumb to his mouth. Tony managed to catch it before he put it in and Steve grabbed a pacifier off the end table and tossed it to his boyfriend. Tony gently pushed the pacifier against Indy’s lips and after a few seconds he let it in and began suckling. Tony left his index finger on it to keep it in, hand resting on Indy’s chest. 

“All right, I’m gonna clean up some of this mess.” Steve announced as he stood up. 

“I’ll help,” Bucky offered. They grabbed the stray cups, plates and napkins around the living room bringing it all to the trash and then started on the table. Bucky took the two chip bowls and brought them to the kitchen. Steve ran his hand through Tony’s hair when he came back in the room. 

“I love you so much,” Steve said fiercely. “Today was perfect.” Tony smiled and agreed. 

*Later that night*

Steve and Tony cuddled Indy who was lying between them in their bed. They hadn’t even tried putting him in his own bed since he had been clingy since the llama incident. The blanket Pepper gave him was spread over the three of them. Tony had his hand resting on Indy’s tummy, thumb rubbing soothingly back and forth. 

“Did you make a good birthday wish when you blew out the candle?” Steve asked.

“No,” Indy mumbled around his pacifier.

“No? Why not, baby?”

Indy shrugged, spitting out the pacifier. “Pa and Da and Buppy,” he said, pointing at the them as he said it.

“But you could make a wish for something you want,” Steve said.

“Want Da and Pa and Buppy,” he said looking annoyed that they weren’t understanding.

“And you already have us,” Tony added with dawning comprehension. “So you didn’t need a wish?”

Indy nodded. “Have.” Indy rolled over and crawled on to Tony’s chest and laid down to hug him. Tony squeezed him back and shuffled over to the middle to be next to Steve who brought his arm around Tony’s waist once he was within reach. 

“That’s very sweet, baby. We love you so much, you’ll always have us,” Steve said and kissed Indy’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That blanket exists and is sold at Target. I saw it and felt like it had to be Indy’s ;)


	10. MIA Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes missing on a mission

Tony awoke to a hand being smacked into his face. He abruptly sat up, getting his bearings before really focusing on what happened. Indy was sitting next to him wrapped in his blue blanket and llama in his arms, wide awake. 

“Well, good morning to you too. What are you doing in my bed?” He asked with mock outrage, tickling Indy’s belly as he said it. 

“Pa,” Indy answered between giggles. Indy must have woken up when Steve was getting ready to leave so he deposited him in their bed to sleep the rest of the morning with Tony. Steve and Natasha were handling a job for Shield and would be gone most of the day. 

Tony and Indy spent the morning together and, at Indy’s insistence, Bucky joined them for lunch. It was during their meal that Tony got a call from Fury.

As soon as Tony engaged the call Fury spoke. “Stark, I need you to listen and not do anything stupid.”

“What happened?” Tony’s tone must have been enough to startle Bucky who looked up from where he had been helping Indy eat his grilled cheese sandwich. 

“Romanov and Cap got separated. She made it back to the rendezvous point where the other agents were waiting but Rogers hasn’t shown up yet. It’s been a couple hours and it looks like the Hydra camp they were trying to infiltrate is moving out.”

“So they have him?” Tony asked, making eye contact with Bucky. 

“We can’t confirm it,” he answered. “But if they didn’t he would be back with us.” Tony stood and paced away from the table. 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Listen, we’ve got people following them to see where they’re moving to. Once they unload we should be able to confirm if they have Cap and then we can go in and get him back.”

“Where are you?” Tony asked, already trying to come up with an excuse to tell Indy why his parents would both be away for awhile. 

“No,” Fury responded simply. 

“Fury, I swear to god. You can’t stop me, I can fly in there in the suit and blast them all to hell and get him out,” he insisted angrily.

“And if they see you flying in they could kill him and cut their loss’s.” That brought Tony’s thoughts to an abrupt halt. “We already have people on the ground. Let them do their job and I will keep you updated.”

Tony wanted to argue but knew he was right. “At least let me come to your command center. I’ll wait til they find him but I wanna be there when it happens to help.” Fury sighed. He knew he couldn’t stop Tony Stark once he made up his mind. 

“Fine. I’ll text you the coordinates.” Fury disconnected the call and Tony turned back to Bucky and his son. Bucky approached him when he realized he was no longer on the call. 

“Steve?” He asked, though he could more or less tell what probably happened. Tony nodded.

“They got separated. Natasha made it back to the meet up and Steve hasn’t.” He pushed past Bucky and crouched down next to Indy’s seat. 

“Tater Tot, listen up. I have to go get Papa and bring him home, okay? So you’re going to stay here with Bucky.” Tony realized after he’s said it that he didn’t clear that with the man himself but a glance over shows he’s not protesting. 

“I come,” Indy says, turning in his seat, ready to go. Tony steadies him with hands around his waist. 

“No, sweetheart. It’s not safe for kids. I need you to be a good boy and stay here.” He started crying and Tony scooped him up. “I know. I don’t wanna leave you but you love Bucky, you’ll be okay, huh?”

“Come back?” Indy asked through his sobs. 

“Oh,” Tony sighed. “Yes. Papa and I are coming back. That’s why I have to go. He’s a little lost and I’m going to go find him and bring him home.” He heard his phone ping, the text from Fury with their location. Tony kissed Indy’s forehead. “Ok, here,” he gestured to Bucky to take the boy and Indy screamed. 

“No leave,” he pleaded, screaming. “No, please, Da.” The two men startled at the outburst, having not seen him react that way to anything in their time with him. Bucky had his hands under the kids arms ready to take him but at that he let go and allowed Tony to keep hold.

“Hey, hey, shh,” Tony soothed. 

“No,” Indy shouted. His face was red now, tears streaming non-stop and he was on the verge of hyperventilating if they couldn’t get him to stop. 

“It’ll only be for a little while, we can hang out and watch movies,” Bucky tried.

“No Buppy. No, please,” he sobbed. Bucky looked to Tony and shrugged. Tony closed his eyes, sighing heavily. 

“Okay, baby. I’ll stay with you,” Tony conceded. Indy threw his arms around Tony’s neck and continued crying but some of the tension drained. He was mumbling something continuously but all Tony could hear against his neck was the occasional ‘da.’ “I need you to sit here for a minute while I talk to Bucky though.” He put Indy back in his seat and Indy protested but Tony didn’t give on this one. “I’m not leaving, but because of that I need to discuss something with Bucky. You’ll be able to see us but I need you to stay right here.” He put the llama in his arms from the table and grabbed Bucky’s forearm and pulled him into the kitchen.

“You need to go since I can’t.” Bucky nodded immediately. “You need to bring him back to us,” Tony stressed.

“I will,” Bucky replied, leaving no doubt he would do all he could. 

“Indy needs his Papa and I- ,” Tony couldn’t finish his sentence when his voice broke but Bucky knew. 

“I won’t come back without him. I promise.” It was Tony’s turn to nod.

“Thank you,” he whispered sincerely. He sent a text to Fury that Bucky was coming in place of him and then forwarded Fury’s location text to Barnes. “Just, be careful. And don’t let Fury order you around. You don’t work for Shield and you don’t even work for the Avengers so do what you think is right. All that matters is bringing Steve home.”

“Got it.” Bucky went back to Indy. “I’m gonna go bring your Papa home so Daddy can stay with you. I’ll see you soon, okay?” Indy reached out, still sniffling, and hugged Bucky. 

“Buppy, safe.”

“I will be safe, kiddo.” He kissed the top of his head, nodded to Tony and left. Tony picked Indy up and cuddled him to his chest swaying slightly.

“Pa?” 

“Bucky will bring him back soon, Peanut. Don’t worry.” Tony kissed his cheek.

X X X X X

In the end it actually took four days. They hadn’t moved Steve at all, they had held him in a hidden underground base at the original location, but by the time Bucky figured that out, three days had passed. 

Barnes finally called him when they had Steve safely bundled onto the helicarrier.

“I got him,” he said as soon as Tony answered his cell. He couldn’t help his sigh of relief and he all but fell back into the sofa cushions. 

“Is he okay?”

“He’s alive,” Bucky answered cryptically. “They drugged him and it’s really messing with him but we’re on our way back, should be a couple hours.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you when you land.”

“Tony,” Bucky said softly. “He thinks you and Indy were killed. Obviously I told him you weren’t and that he’d see you soon but, like I said, he’s a mess.”

“Jesus. Are you with him? Put me on video chat.” Bucky seemed hesitant but pressed the button to change to video. The screen still facing him though. 

“Stevie,” Bucky whispered and Tony could see him looking to the side. “You’re okay. Tony’s okay and he’s on the phone. I’m going to show you.” Tony didn’t hear an answer but Bucky flipped the screen and suddenly Tony got a screenful of a beaten and sad looking Cap.

“Hi Darling,” Tony called softly. Steve whimpered and Tony could see Bucky’s hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “I’m okay, I promise and so is Indy. I had to stay with him, but we’re in the tower, perfectly safe. I promise.” Tony paused but Steve didn’t say anything, his eyes filled with tears though. “I was so worried about you, Steve. I need you. Indy needs you.”

“This isn’t real, Buck. Stop it,” Steve glanced away, tears now flowing freely.

“It’s not a recording, Stevie. Tony’s on the phone. He’s going to meet us when we land. Hydra lied about everything, you have to believe me.” 

“Steve,” Tony called to him. “Ask me anything. If this was a recording you couldn’t ask me questions.” Steve looked unconvinced but he seemed to be thinking.

“What did you do with Indy today?” Steve made eye contact with Tony through the screen and Tony smiled at him.

“Well, he’s been pretty upset that you aren’t back yet so we cuddled on the sofa for awhile with the llama and the blanket Pepper gave him and watched a movie. He won’t let either of them go, literally. I think it’s a comfort thing. Pepper brought us lunch because she probably assumed I wasn’t eating anything so she brought me a burger and fries and Indy got his first taste of McDonald’s. If you were feeling better you’d probably be horrified by that but he just had nuggets and a few fries. We did a few of his puzzles and he counted up to three all by himself with the number puzzle board so I think he’ll be reaching his milestones in no time.” Tony continued to ramble, all the while keeping an eye on Steve. He wasn’t sure Steve believed he was alive yet but if nothing else it was proving to be a distraction that calmed him slightly. 

“Then I gave him a bath and, as I previously stated, he wont let go of the llama or the blanket, so I had the blanket draped outside the tub so he could still hold the corner in his fist and the llama sat on the ledge on the other side and basically I had to wash around them. All while he cried of course, because he still hates baths.” Tony sighed at the memory.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice sounded so weak and so scared but with a slight hint of something else. Like maybe he was starting to hope that Tony was really okay.

“I’m here, sweetheart.” Steve sobbed. And then he couldn’t stop. Bucky must have been startled because he dropped the phone on Steve’s lap. Tony waited. Bucky pulled Steve against him, bringing Steve’s head down to his shoulder and pulling him tight with an arm around his back. With his other hand he picked up the phone again and now Tony could see them both. “Here, look.” Steve looked back to the screen and Tony went into their bedroom where Indy was napping. Tony turned the camera toward the bed and though he couldn’t see Steve’s face he heard his gasp. Indy was curled up in the middle of the bed, blanket tucked around him and his llama, and a pacifier in his mouth moving rhythmically as he suckled it in his sleep. Tony moved the phone so he was in the frame as well. “There’s your boy, Steve. Safe and sound.” Steve nodded, still crying, but Tony thought they might have been slightly happier tears this time.

Tony kept up a stream of running chatter until Steve finally dozed off an hour later. 

“You should be here soon?” Bucky nodded.

“I heard them say maybe twenty minutes,” Bucky answered softly so as not to disturb Steve.

“I’m gonna hang up so I can get Indy ready and head to Shield. If he wakes up, and you need to, just call me back, okay? Otherwise just tell him I’ll see him really soon.”

Tony bundled Indy in the blanket and sent a quick text to Happy to meet them in the garage to head to Shield. Indy woke up up as they were in the elevator and snuggled closer to Tony.

“Da,” he mumbled.

“Hey Peanut. Bucky called. He has Papa, we’re going to meet them now.”

Indy shot upright. “See Pa?”

“Yup, we’re gonna see him soon,” he kissed Indy’s forehead and the boy smiled. Happy was there as they stepped out of the elevator and he opened the back door for them. He settled Indy in his car seat and went around to sit in the back with him.

He ended up sitting in the waiting area of Shields medical ward, having arrived before Bucky and Steve and the rest of them. Indy sat on his lap, clearly anxious to see his Papa. Clint joined him shortly after, dropping in to the seat next to them.

“I just got a text from Natasha. They’re in the building.” Tony nodded.

“Good, that’s good.” Clint could practically feel the worry rolling off of Tony so he decided to distract Indy instead. 

“Hey, baby Cap. Can I hold you?” Clint reached out and Indy allowed himself to be pulled from Tony’s lap. “How’s your llama doing?” Indy held his llama out in front of Clint’s face. 

“Ah-ma good. See?” Clint laughed.

“I do see. He’s lucky to have a boy like you looking after him, huh?” Indy beamed at that and continued playing with his llama walking it across Clint’s chest and bouncing it on his head. Tony and Clint both saw Bucky coming out of the doors that lead back to the medical area so Clint jumped up with Indy in his arms before he could see him. “Let’s go grab a snack from the vending machine. We’ll be right back.” Clint walked off and Tony was surprised Indy didn’t protest but then he was turning to face Bucky. 

His uniform had blood splatters all over it and Tony couldn’t help but stare.

“It’s not his.” Tony looked up, grateful for that. He gulped.

“Is he-,” he trailed off.

“He’s still asleep. Possibly unconscious from the meds, but he’s okay. Or, he’s going to be. They used some drug they formulated to work against the serum. So, he was weakened and disoriented. That’s how they were able to hold him. And it messed with his brain too, like whatever they told him he seemed to believe.” Bucky shrugged. “The doctor can explain it better. But, they told him while they had him hostage they stormed the tower and killed you and Indy. He believed it, like he was so sure no matter how many times I told him it wasn’t true.” Tony was crying. And he didn’t want to be but then he couldn’t stop. Bucky didn’t mention it. “When you were talking to him about your day that was the first spark of something I’d seen in him, like he finally gave himself permission to hope.” Tony nodded and he opened his mouth to say something but it caught on a sob and he covered his face with one hand, but he couldn’t calm down. “He’s going to be okay,” Bucky tried to comfort. “He’ll see you and Indy and he’ll be fine, that’s all he needs.” Bucky stepped forward like he wanted to do something to help but wasn’t sure what, and that was enough for Tony to drop his hand and fling himself at Bucky, throwing his arms around him and holding tight. Bucky was stunned for a moment but then snapped out of it enough to hug him back. 

“Thank you,” Tony mumbled against his shoulder. “Thank you for saving him, thank you, thank you,” he kept repeating. 

“Okay, hey, shh. You’re welcome, but you know I’d do anything for him, you don’t have to thank me. It’s okay.” Bucky patted his back and then ran his hand up and down while Tony’s crying subsided. He finally pulled away, cheeks flushed from crying but also, Bucky was sure, embarrassment. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Bucky said mock sternly. Tony smirked. “He’s going to fine,” he assured Tony. 

“I hope so.”

“Tell him we hugged, that’ll perk him up, I bet.” Tony let out a small laugh despite the situation.

Clint came back walking slowly. “Can we come back now?” Tony nodded.

“Look who’s here, Indy,” Tony said, still trying to wipe the tears away and look presentable. Indy turned his head.

“Buppy!” Indy scrambled to get down and Clint put him down quickly, grabbing the blanket that he was still wrapped in before it fell onto the floor. Indy ran the few feet over to Bucky and with his hands in the air and Bucky picked him up, hugging him close. 

“Buppy okay?”

“I’m okay, kid. Promise. And I brought your Papa with me, he’s sleeping back there but we can see him soon okay?” Bucky continued to talk to Indy and Clint walked over to Tony.

“You doing all right?”

Tony shrugged. “He’s back, I just wanna see him.” Clint nodded. 

“You’re shaking. Why don’t you sit down?”

“I’m fine, it’s just all hitting me now, all the worry and stress from the last few days.” He shivered. Clint threw Indy’s blanket around Tony’s shoulders so he was wearing it like a cape and pulled it close against his chest. “Thanks,” Tony told him, grabbing it in both hands to hold it closed in front of himself.

A doctor came out soon after looking for Tony and let him know that Steve had awoken and he could come back. Bucky agreed to keep Indy with him so Tony passed his blanket back and went with the doctor who led him to an exam room where Steve was laying on a stretcher, electrodes stuck to his chest monitoring vitals and an IV in his arm. The head of the bed was tilted up a little so Steve could see when Tony entered. He gasped and his eyes instantly filled with tears. The doctor left them alone. 

“Hi Darling,” Tony whispered, coming to his side and grabbing his hand. Steve sobbed. “You’re okay. I’m here. Nothing bad happened to me or Indy, I promise. He’s out there with Bucky right now and you can see him in a little bit.”

“Tony,” Steve muttered and reached out. Tony stepped closed and Steve was pulling at his shirt so Tony leaned in to hug him. Tony turned his head and kissed Steve’s neck and Steve cried harder. Tony tried to stand up but Steve held on.

“I’m not going anywhere I just have a better idea, let go for one sec.” Steve reluctantly released his hold and Tony climbed on the bed with him. “Can you scoot over just a little?” Steve did and Tony situated himself so he was higher up on the bed than Steve. Once he settled he opened his arms and Steve leaned into him, his head now pillowed on Tony’s chest and his arms around his waist holding tight. Tony brought one hand up to card through Steve’s hair and the other held the arm that was resting against his stomach. “I’ve got you.” Steve hissed as Tony’s fingers trailed over a sore spot on the back of his neck. “Sorry, sorry.” Tony looked down and the parts of Steve that he could see not covered in clothing or the blanket and winced. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. He knew the serum would kick in once the drug wore off but he had to be hurting a lot now.

“How do you feel?” Tony asked him softly.

“M’okay,” he mumbled against Tony’s chest. Tony rolled his eyes.

“I doubt that, sweetheart.”

“Wanna go home.” Steve turned his face so we was hide in Tony’s shirt. To soak up the tears, Tony assumed, when he started to feel a damp patch. He hugged him closer.

“I know. I’ll talk to the doctor in a little while, see if we can’t get you out of here before bedtime, okay?” Steve nodded. “You ready to see Indy?”

“I want to, but, do you think he’ll be scared? Seeing me like this?” Steve looked gutted at the possibility of Tony agreeing with him and putting a stop to it. 

“He’ll be more worried not seeing you. I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t broken away from Bucky and Clint and stormed the room yet.” Tony smiled at him but Steve still looked unsure. “It’s been a rough few days for him, sweetheart. He hasn’t really slept, he kept asking for you. He needs to see your okay.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed softly. Tony pulled out his phone and text Bucky to bring him in. They arrived a minute later so they must have been waiting for the okay to enter. Bucky carried him, once again wrapped in his blanket but when they entered the room Indy buried his face against Bucky’s neck. 

“It’s okay, kiddo. Papa’s okay.” He nudged him to sit up a bit and Bucky stood next to the bed. Steve straightened up from Tony as much as he could. 

“Indy,” Steve said breathlessly. He was still having a hard time believing both Tony and his son were okay. The boy looked over.

“Pa,” he whimpered.

“Hey sweet boy.” Steve reached out and ran a finger down his cheek. 

“Pa hurt,” Indy pointed at him. 

“I got a few ouchies but I’ll be okay soon.” Tony smiled at Steve’s wording. “Wanna come cuddle with us? I’ve missed you.” Indy nodded hesitantly and Bucky carefully placed him half on Tony and half on the bed in the small space between the two men, fixing his blanket so it draped over the three of them. Indy clung on to Steve instantly and Steve returned the gesture. 

“I’ll be out in the waiting room if you need anything,” Bucky said to Tony.

“Wait, Buck,” Steve spoke up. “Can you, I mean if you don’t mind, can you stay in here? It just, it feels safer with us all together. I know its dumb,” Steve trailed off. Both Bucky and Tony started to disagree with that statement but Tony let Bucky take it since it was aimed at him. 

“It’s not dumb at all after what you just went through. I just thought I’d give you guys some family time but if you want me to hang around,” he shrugged. Indy, who was watching him speak, patted the bed next to him in invitation. Bucky laughed. “I’ll stay in the room but I’m declining that invitation, kiddo. There’s no room for me there.” He bent down to kiss Indy’s head quickly then pulled a chair over next to the bed and sat there instead, kicking his feet up onto the end of Steve’s bed. 

“Safe,” Indy said, seeming content. Steve smiled down at him.

“Yeah. We’re all safe. Why don’t you close your eyes and rest, sweetheart. We’ll be right here with you.” Indy nodded but then sat up. He held the llama out toward Bucky. 

“Buppy hold.”

“You want me to hold your llama? Don’t you wanna sleep with it?” Bucky was confused.

“Have Pa and Da. Buppy hold ah-ma safe.”

“We’re all safe together in this room, Peanut. You can hold your llama and me and Bucky are gonna make sure you and Papa and the llama are safe while we nap,” Tony told him. 

“Want ah-ma with Buppy, please.” Bucky leaned forward and took the small toy from the boys hand. 

“If you want him back to sleep with just let me know.” Bucky leaned back, kicked his feet up again and put the llama on his chest. Indy looked pleased with that and Tony smirked.

“Okay, time for everyone to get some rest,” Tony announced. “Especially you,” he said pointedly to Steve. Steve hummed in agreement, eyes already closing, cheek against Tony’s shoulder.


	11. MIA Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 3 for this particular storyline as well continuing on to the following morning. Should be posted soon!

Tony couldn’t sleep. He was too keyed up over the events of the day. Too excited to have Steve back safe in his arms. And, if he was being honest, still worried about the drug coursing through his boyfriends system that was blocking the serum. Steve was snoring softly, his face buried in Tony’s side right below his armpit because at some point he had shifted and slid down the bed a little. Indy was lower than that, held tightly against Steve’s stomach and also sound asleep. Tony was glad Indy was getting more rest. All he had managed over the past few days were fitful naps here and there, and they never lasted long enough to be useful. 

Tony felt eyes on him and glanced over to see Bucky was also awake and looking at him. 

“Hey, Buckaroo.” Bucky smiled. 

“You okay?” Tony nodded and hummed noncommittally. Bucky was still staring at him. He clearly didn’t believe that but Tony looked away. 

“I told Steve I’d ask the doctor if he could go home tonight. I should do that before he wakes up.” Tony started to gently extricate himself from the bed without waking it’s other two occupants. He managed it, barely. Steve snuffled when his head fell further into the pillow without Tony’s side in the way but his eyes stayed closed.

“You’ll stay with them?” Tony knew Bucky wouldn’t leave but felt like he had to ask anyway.

“Of course.” Bucky sighed then added. “I’m sure you won’t, but if you wanted to grab yourself some food you could also do that. I know you haven’t been eating much.” Tony smirked.

“One thing at a time,” he replied. “Text me if something happens before I get back.” Bucky nodded and Tony went off to find the doctor.

Tony returned after a rather large disagreement with the doctor with forms for Steve to sign to be released against medical advice. 

“He’ll be okay. Bruce is in the tower if he needs medical help,” Tony said at Bucky’s unconvinced look. Tony ran his hand through Steve’s hair. “Hey Cap,” he said softly, getting closer. “Wake up, sweetheart.” Steve stirred but didn’t open his eyes. “You’re okay. Everyone’s okay but I wanna take you home.” Steve cracked an eye open at that.

“Can go home?” He mumbled.

“Got the forms to sign right here. Do you still wanna leave? It’s pretty late. You and Indy can sleep the rest of the night here if you want. Bucky and I will stay.”

“No,” Steve protested, reaching out for the forms like he thought Tony was going to keep them away. “Have to go home, Tony.”

“Okay, okay.” Tony spread his hands in surrender. Steve was trying to sit up so Tony helped maneuver Indy off to the side and Steve to sit up. He signed the papers quickly. “You’re going to listen to me and Bucky and Bruce though when we’re home. Got it? You’re still not at 100% and you need to take care of yourself.” 

A nurse came in a few minutes later and took the forms. She disconnected the machines and took out the IV. She gave a few last minute instructions and then left them to assist Steve.

“All right, Bucky. I’m going to help him get dressed, can you take Indy to the waiting room and we’ll meet you in a few minutes?” Bucky agreed and gently bundled Indy and his blanket into his arms without waking him and left the room. Tony helped Steve swing his legs off the side off the bed but kept him sitting. Tony cupped his boyfriends face with his hands. “You don’t know how relieved I am that you’re here. And that I get to take you home.” He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and held him there for a minute, collecting himself. 

“Sorry I scared you,” Steve whispered.

“No, that’s not on you.” Tony sighed. “You’re going to be okay, that’s all that matters now.” 

Someone from Shield had left a pair of gray sweatpants and a gray Shield sweatshirt on the table off to the side so that was helpful because Steve’s suit was destroyed and the undershirt and boxers he had under it were such a mess they were trashed as soon as they got them off his body.

Tony helped Steve take the hospital gown off, untying it on the side and pushing it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the bed. Steve was naked underneath and Tony got to see the full scope of the damage. Steve shivered which broke Tony from his trance and he grabbed the new clothes.

“I’m dirty,” Steve said, apropos of nothing. His eyes on his lap. There were wet wipes on the nightstand in the hospital toiletry kit so Tony grabbed them. 

“We’ll get you nice and clean at home but I can wipe you down now?” He held the wipes up. Steve nodded hesitantly. 

“Did anyone tell you what happened to me?” Tony focused on opening the package.

“Not many specifics. You can be damn sure I’ll be having a talk with Fury though,” Tony said angrily. Steve ignored that.

“They kept me chained to a chair the whole time. They never once let me up.” He looked at Tony to see if he was getting his point. He was pulling a wipe out of the plastic pack. Tony looked up at him.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, that’s awful,” Tony answered kindly. He started wiping down Steve’s chest. 

“Not even to, um,” Steve’s breath caught in his throat and he swallowed down the sob threatening to break free. “Not even to use a bathroom. So, I had to just-,” he stopped, unable to continue.

“Oh. Jesus, Steve. You must have been uncomfortable this whole time you should have said something.” Tony grabbed a new wipe and started to clean off his thighs. Steve hissed when Tony continued on to his privates. Tony could see the redness there, looking a bit raw in spots and made a mental note to get him a cream for it. “I know it’s sore, I’m sorry. I think that’ll have to do for now, why don’t you lay on your stomach for a minute and I’ll check the back.”

“You don’t have to,” Steve started to protest, but Tony was already gently pushing him down.

“I know I don’t have to. You’re hurt and I want to help. Come on.” Steve complied and Tony got some more wipes. Whoever stripped him down when he arrived at the Shield hospital must have done a perfunctory cleaning because Tony certainly expected worse, but he definitely needed some care. He managed to get him clean using a lot of wipes and the promise of a bath when they got home. He sat Steve up again and grabbed the sweats. 

“You’re gonna have to go commando, there’s no underwear here.” Tony smiled up at Steve as he helped his feet into the right holes and then slid the pants up his legs. Steve stood so Tony could pull them up to his waist and then sat back down again. Tony helped him get the sweatshirt on and then he took one last wipe and cleaned Steve’s face off. “There. Looking good, Captain Rogers.” Steve rolled his eyes and Tony was happy to see a tiny smile. “I don’t suppose I can talk you into using a wheelchair to get out of the building?”

“No. I’m fine,” Steve replied stubbornly, as Tony knew he would.

“Uh-huh, sure. Well, super soldier #2 is going to help you out then, you can put all your weight on him.”

They met Bucky in the waiting room and Tony motioned to Bucky. “Switch with me.” He held his arms out for his son and Bucky got an arm around Steve’s back to hold him up as they walked out. Happy met them at the entrance and Steve, Tony and Indy piled in the back with Bucky in the passenger seat and they finally headed home.

Tony could visibly see Steve relax when they made it into their living room. Bucky looked to Tony. “Switch again?” He asked, gesturing to Indy. “I can get him settled in bed if you wanna take Stevie into the bathroom.” Tony agreed and passed his son over. Indy had only briefly woken up in the car and passed out again once Tony told him they were all going home together. His little body seems to have given in to the the exhaustion finally now that everyone was home and safe.

Tony slowly walked Steve into the bathroom and leaned him against the counter while he started to take the sweats off of him. “Shower or bath?”

“I don’t think I can stand much longer, Tony.” Tony nodded.

“JARVIS, start a warm bath, please.” The water started to fill the tub and Tony poured some of his own body wash in to make it smell nice and bubble up then he helped Steve to sit down. He began to wash Steve thoroughly, head to toe, and Steve melted into it.

“You and Buck seem to be getting along,” he mentioned hesitantly. Tony huffed out a small laugh. 

“You would notice that.” Tony sighed. “I was going to be the one to come and find you but when I told Indy he’d be staying with Bucky he had a complete meltdown. I couldn’t leave him and Bucky stepped up and did it. No questions asked. I mean, of course he would, you guys are best friends, but it meant a lot. I knew I could trust him to do it, even though I wanted to go myself.”

“I’m glad you stayed with our son, Tony. He needed one of us to be safe.” Tony nodded.

“Then Bucky came out to the waiting room to tell us your status at the hospital and I kind of had my own meltdown and I hugged him. And I cried on him. So, all in all, great day for me. He was nice about it. Whatever.” Tony huffed. Steve had a small smile on his face. He lifted his hand out of the water and grabbed Tony’s where it was currently cleaning his chest.

“You’re amazing.”

“Ugh, stop,” Tony told him, but jokingly, pulling his hand away and continuing to scrub.

“I mean it, Tony. Thank you. For taking such good care of Indy. For trying to get along with Bucky. And for taking care of me, too. I love you.”

Tony paused to really look at Steve and smiled. “I love you too.” He clapped his hands together breaking the moment. “Okay, come on. Time to get out.” He helped Steve dry off, wrap the towel around his waist, and walk to their bedroom. He found the coziest pajamas he could find and got him dressed. “All right, in you go,” he gestured to the bed.

“I wanna see Indy first,” Steve told him, looking nervous. 

“Okay, yeah. That’s okay.” Indy’s door was ajar and Tony pushed it open quietly. Indy was sound asleep with his pacifier in his mouth and llama and two teddy bears tucked under the covers with him and Bucky laying along side all of them also sound asleep. Steve and Tony smiled. 

“You have your phone with you? Take a picture?” Steve said. Tony shook his head but did it anyway. “Let’s just go to bed, I don’t wanna wake either of them.”

Tony led Steve back to their bed and helped him get situated. “Do you want anything before you go to sleep? Water? A snack?”

“No, just want you,” he reached out for Tony’s hand and Tony smirked. 

“I think I can accommodate that.” Tony got in and sidled up to Steve throwing an arm over his stomach and holding him tight. He tilted his head and kissed Steve’s cheek. “Good night, Darling.”

“Night, Tony,” Steve replied softly, exhaustion starting to hit him.

Steve was still for a few minutes but then started tossing and turning. Tony thought maybe he was having a nightmare but when he looked Steve’s eyes were open. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Steve huffed, annoyed.

“I think you’re just overtired now, come here,” Tony started pulling on Steve’s arm until he got the hint and rolled toward Tony. Tony then pulled him on top of his own body so Steve was on top of him and they were lying chest to chest. 

“Tony,” Steve started to protest. “I’m heavy.”

“No, you’re fine. Feels nice.” Steve was holding himself tense over Tony. “I promise it’s fine. Come on, settle down.” Tony pushed down on Steve’s back and waited for him to relax into it. Once he did, Tony ran his hand up and down his back and held one in Steve’s hair. “Just try to stay calm and close your eyes. Feel my breathing?”

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, already slipping into sleep. Steve was sound asleep moments later and Tony followed shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any tags you can think of that I didn’t use please let me know! I can never think of them when I need to ;)


	12. MIA Part 3

It was 6 am and Bucky was sound asleep. 

He was jolted awake by the feeling of something hitting him hard in the eye so he jumped out of bed on high alert, tripping over his tactical gear which he had stripped off before going to sleep, and looking around for the source. His attention was drawn back to the bed when Indy started crying softly. Right. He’d been sleeping with Indy.

“Hey, kiddo. Did you hit me to wake me up?” Indy nodded, as Bucky rubbed at his eye which was watering. “I’m sorry if I scared you jumping up like that but I didn’t know what happened.” He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the boy into his lap. “What did you want, kiddo? It’s still early.” 

“Want Pa and Da,” Indy sniffled.

“They need to rest, bud. Maybe we can have breakfast together first, huh?”

“No, please. Pa and Da.” Indy pointed to the doorway. 

“Okay let’s see if your Daddy is awake. Papa needs to sleep so he can get better.” Bucky carried Indy into his parents room. Both men were still sound asleep. Bucky went to Tony’s side and nudged his shoulder. “Stark.” He shook him a little more. “Tony, wake up.” Tony grumbled something unintelligible.

“Da?” Indy called. That got more of a reaction. Tony opened his eyes a little to peek at the source of the voice. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Bucky answered quickly. 

“He’s crying,” Tony replied, waking more and sitting up. He threw a glance over his shoulder to make sure Steve was still asleep but he had his back to them and was dead to the world.

“I just scared him accidentally. He hit me in the face to wake me up and I jumped out of bed. Didn’t realize what had happened at first so he got startled,” Bucky explained.

“Da,” Indy repeated and held his arms out. Tony took him and gave him a hug and Indy reached around Tony. “Pa hug.”

“Not right now, Peanut. Papa has to sleep and we’re going to go in the other room for now.” He stood up and headed to the kitchen with Bucky following. Tony sat at one of the stools on the kitchen island and Bucky got some juice out of the fridge to pour in Indy’s sippy cup. 

“Indy, listen. You can’t hit people to wake them up or get their attention. You have to stop doing that because it’s not very nice,” Tony said somewhat sternly. They hadn’t really had to discipline Indy for anything since he’s been with them, and this wasn’t that big of a deal, but he felt it needed to be addressed at least. 

“Want you,” Indy replied.

“I know you wanted me or Papa but you could have tried to wake Bucky nicely like how he woke me up. Just no hitting anymore, okay?” Indy nodded, sticking his index finger into his mouth and sucking it nervously. Tony kissed his head. “Can you say sorry to Bucky for hitting him?”

“Sorry Buppy,” Indy whimpered. Bucky came over and ran a hand over his head.

“Thank you for saying sorry. It’s okay.”

“Buppy hurt?” Bucky held back a laugh.

“No, buddy. I’m not hurt, promise.”

Indy looked up at his dad. “Sorry Da. Sorry. Please.” Indy repeated a little frantically.

“It’s okay, shh. I know you didn’t mean to do anything bad. It’s all over now. You’re okay.” He hugged him closer and Indy clung on tight. “You’re a good boy. Calm down, Tater Tot.” Tony tried to soothe him.

“Sir,” JARVIS called out. “Captain Rogers is awake and seems to be distressed.”

“Okay, I’m on my way. Indy, why don’t you give Bucky a hug and you can have breakfast with him.” Bucky took Indy before he could even respond and Tony returned to his bedroom. Steve was sitting on the side of the bed, hunched in on himself.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Tony sat next to him and put a hand on his thigh. Steve flinched and pulled away. “Hey, okay, sorry. I won’t touch. Can you tell me what’s happening?” Steve shook his head.

“It’s not you. I’m sorry,” he cried softly.

“What is it, Steve?” 

“I woke up and I felt,” Steve stuttered to a stop and didn’t continue. So Tony prodded.

“You felt what?”

“My pants,” Steve mumbled and Tony looked back down to where he had touched but didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. Until Steve sat up straight and moved his hands and then Tony could see the wet patch over his crotch. “I don’t know what happened. I didn’t know I had to go.” Steve looked wrecked and Tony felt awful for him.

“It’s okay,” Tony started.

“It’s not,” Steve snapped loudly, tears flowing freely now.

“Hey. It is. You went through a traumatic few days and your body is just readjusting. I bet it was hard to go to the bathroom at first right where they had you tied up, huh? Because your body didn’t want to go there, but eventually you had no choice so you had to let go. Now, you don’t have to do that but you’re adjusting. Your body will remember to keep control, just give it a little bit of time.” Tony put his hand back on his thigh and this time Steve didn’t flinch. “Especially once the serum kicks in again you’ll be so much better.” Steve nodded.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think its on the sheets, just my pants,” Steve told him sadly.

“It’s okay either way. Let’s go get cleaned up.” Steve walks to the bathroom and Tony grabbed him another pair of pajama pants and boxers. Steve washed himself with a washcloth and soap and dried with a towel Tony handed him and then Tony helped him get the clothes on. “You wanna go see your boy?” Steve smiled.

“Yeah,” he answered softly. 

They found Bucky at the dining table trying to feed Indy some cut up bananas while the boy sat on his lap, but he was still miserably crying, albeit quietly. Steve’s brow furrowed. 

“What happened?” Indy’s head shot up at hearing his Papa’s voice and he cried out for him.

“Pa, want Pa!” Steve hurried over and scooped him up and Indy wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Steve. Bucky looked to Tony and Tony opened his mouth to speak but Indy beat him to it, unfortunately. “Da mad,” he cried.

“Uh,” Tony uttered as Steve looked at him. “Okay, no.”

“Mad and leave me,” Indy cried harder and Tony felt his heart breaking. 

“Tony?” Steve looked at him expectantly.

“I, very nicely I think, reprimanded him for waking people up by hitting them in the face.” Steve looked confused. “The morning you left him in our bed before your mission he did it to me and this morning he did it to Bucky which startled Bucky into jumping out of the bed which in turn scared Indy. Bucky came and got me and I told Indy that he had to stop hitting because it wasn’t nice and to say sorry, which he did. That’s all.” Tony shrugged. “Then JARVIS called me and told me you needed me so I left him with Bucky.” Tony approached the pair and stepped up behind Steve because Indy had his chin on Steve’s shoulder looking behind him. “I told you everything was okay now, didn’t I? Why are you upset?”

“Left,” he said simply.

“I went to go see Papa while Bucky gave you some breakfast, that’s all. I told you you were a good boy for saying sorry, didn’t I?” Indy nodded minutely. “I’m not mad, baby. And I’m never leaving you even if I do get mad. Same with Papa and same with Bucky, okay?” He received more of a nod for that. “Can I have a hug?” Steve turned so he could hand Indy over and Indy grabbed onto Tony just as tight. “I love you. I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered into Indy’s ear, kissing Indy’s shoulder as he pressed his head down further snuggling into his son.

After giving them a minute, Bucky stood. “How are you doing, Stevie?”

Steve shrugged. “M’okay. I’ll be better once the serum starts working again.” Bucky nodded at that. 

“I’m gonna grab my gear from the kids room and then go back to my rooms and shower and change. I’ll check in on you later.”

“Yeah. Thank’s Bucky. For everything.” Steve stepped forward and hugged him and when they broke apart Bucky started to walk towards Indy’s room. “Don’t forget to hug Tony.” Bucky paused and turned slowly to see Steve’s ear to ear grin. 

“I see you told him,” Bucky said to Tony.

“Uh-huh and you were right, I think it made him feel better.” Bucky looked back at Steve with a glare but shook his head, biting back the smile. 

“Punk.” And with that he left the room. 

*

Bruce came by mid-day to check on Steve’s healing progress. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” He asked Steve, approaching the sofa where the super soldier was currently relaxing with his son.

“Hi, Bruce. Tired and kind of sore still, I guess. But better than I felt yesterday definitely.”

“That’s good to hear. I’ll just take a look and see how the healings going and then i’ll get out of your hair.”

“Um, did Tony tell you what I told him to?” Steve asked nervously. He didn’t want to get too specific in front of Indy. Tony was already nodding as he walked in from the kitchen with a sippy cup of milk for Indy. Bruce nodded as well. 

“He told me what happened this morning and I agree with his assessment of the situation and what he told you. Your body is basically confused from four days of doing something different, bathroom wise, on top of losing the effects of the serum. You’ll be fine in no time, I have no doubts about that,” he said, smiling kindly. 

Steve looked somewhat nervous still but nodded agreeably. “Thanks.”

“I’ll need you to take your shirt off so I can take a look. Do you want Indy to be here for that?” Indy heard that of course and burrowed further into Steve’s side. Tony stepped over and plucked the little boy off the sofa, gaining a whine and kick for his trouble. 

“No kicking,” Tony said immediately. 

“Stay with Pa,” he cried out. 

“Tony,” Steve started, looking like he was about to jump up and steal him back. 

“We’ll sit right here,” Tony said placatingly. He sat in the armchair next to the sofa, fixing Indy on his lap so he was facing out. He squirmed but Tony held tight. “Bruce has to finish helping Papa so you sit here.” Steve took off his shirt and leaned back on the cushions. Bruce got out some gauze and antiseptic to clean the worst of the cuts still left. He examined his chest, back and arms.

“I do think it all looks better than yesterday. The healing factor may not be what you’re used to, but it is still surpassing that of a non-super soldier human. I’m just going to take a blood sample to measure the amount of the drug left in your system and I’ll be done for today. I’ll come back and do the same thing tomorrow.” Steve nodded. Bruce brought out a needle and syringe, unwrapped the packaging and inserted the needle into the vein in the crook of his arm. The blood began to fill the tube and Indy started to get concerned. He squirmed more, actively trying to get down now. Tony caught what his gaze was focused on. 

“He’s okay, Tater Tot. Uncle Bruce is helping Papa get better. This isn’t bad, it’s safe.” Indy grunted and whined as he pulled on Tony’s grip but Tony wouldn’t let go until Bruce was completely finished. 

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. I’m fine, I promise,” Steve said, smiling softly to really sell it.

“Pa, no. No safe. Bad,” he pointed at Bruce. 

“Bruce isn’t bad, Indy,” Tony said, pulling him closer. “Papa is having some bloodwork done and that’s not a bad thing when it’s done by nice doctors that we trust.” Tony and Steve shared a look. Tony couldn’t believe that they were more worried about Indy seeing Steve looking beat up than the fact that seeing medical tests and equipment would probably be triggering to him.

“All done,” Bruce announced, making sure to sound extra nice and happy about it. Tony released his hold on the boy and Indy ran straight into Steve’s knees, grasping at whatever he could to climb up, and aiming a particularly calculated smack to Bruce’s arm which happened to be the closest part of the doctor to him.

“Indiana Grant Rogers.” Steve’s voice was stern and serious and it was clear from Indy’s bewildered expression that he had never heard that one before. “You do not hit people. You know that because your Dad just told you this morning.” Indy, who looked so headstrong and angry moments before, was now wavering between confusion and fear.

“No safe?” He explained, but in a questioning tone, because he was less sure now. 

“We told you Bruce was safe. He’s our friend,” Steve said, refusing to waver even though when he looked at his boyfriend Tony could see the strain of trying to remain serious and not just scooping the boy into his arms and cuddling him. “I need you to apologize to him and then you’ll have a time out.” Indy turned away from Steve’s legs and glanced at the doctor.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“Thank you for your apology,” Bruce replied. “Just so you know, I would never hurt your Papa or your Daddy or you or any of our friends, okay?” Indy nodded hesitantly. Bruce clapped his hands on his thighs and then stood up. “I’ll check back tomorrow, Steve. Any problems before then though just call for me.” Steve and Tony thanked him and he let himself out. Tony went to sit next to Steve on the sofa.

“We know you were trying to do a good thing, baby. Protecting your Papa. That’s very brave of you, but you need to trust that we know who is safe and who isn’t. If we tell you a situation and person is okay you have to believe us.” Indy sniffled as Tony spoke. “You gotta stop with the hitting.”

Steve cleared his throat. “Now, you said you were sorry to Bruce and he accepted that, but you can’t keep getting away with it. When you misbehave there are consequences. We’ll never hurt you, baby, I promise you that, but you need to be punished. I’m going to put you in a timeout for three minutes where you can just sit and think about what you did and hopefully understand why you can’t do it again.” Steve stood up and walked Indy over to the corner where they had set up a little play area for Indy with a colorful rug and a tiny chair and toys. Steve sat Indy in the chair and turned it slightly away from the living area. “You have to stay here until me or Dad come to get you. Three minutes.” 

Steve forced himself to walk back to Tony and not just scrap this whole idea and whisk his son into his arms. When he sat down Tony pulled him close. “This is good. This is normal, right? He’s fine.” Steve nodded, turning his face into Tony’s neck. Indy began crying about a minute in, peeking over his shoulder repeatedly to see if his parents were still there. Tony kissed the top of Steve’s head when he felt the blonde grip him harder. “One more minute, darling,” he whispered. Steve sat up feeling slightly shaky and not knowing if that was due to his current medical state or punishing his baby. Tony saw the anguished look cross Steve’s face. “We’re not hurting him, Steve. As much as it may sound like it,” Tony added when Indy let out a louder cry. 

“I know.” Steve’s phone beeped, signaling the end of the three minutes. “Indy come over here, please.” The boy jumped up and ran over but hesitated just shy of slamming into his parents legs. Steve reached out and put his hands on Indy’s shoulders. “Can you tell me why you had a timeout?”

“Not nice,” Indy replied sadly. 

“That’s right,” Steve answered. “It’s not nice to hit. So are you going to keep hitting people?”

“No,” he whimpered. Steve raised one hand up to Indy’s face to wipe the tears off his cheeks. 

“Good. We love you, sweetheart. More than anything. Right?” 

He looked to Tony, who added, “Absolutely. You’re our favorite boy.” 

Steve hauled Indy up onto his lap, sitting sideways facing Tony. He kissed him and held him close and Tony leaned in and kissed his forehead then grabbed the forgotten sippy cup off the coffee table and handed it to his son. Indy grasped it and stuck the spout in his mouth right away, drinking greedily. The two men smiled as they watched him calm down. Steve tilted him back a little so he could drink easier and cradled him in his arms like an infant. Tony scooted close so his side was pressed up against Steve’s.

“JARVIS, put on a kids movie for us?” A moment later the screen turned on and bright colors bounced around the screen. Indy kept drinking but his eyes drifted to the movie and his breathing evened out. They stayed like that even once Indy fell asleep, and all through his nap, neither of them wanting to let him go just yet.


	13. Acting Out

Steve walked down the steps to the workshop where Tony had Indy for the morning while he attended a meeting at Shield. Once he got close to the door he heard shouting from both of them, though the words were muffled through the glass and door. JARVIS opened it wordlessly when Steve was close and both Tony and Indy stopped their yelling to look at him as he entered. Indy sniffled and gasped.

“What happened here?” 

“You can’t - you can’t take him from me,” Tony stuttered out defensively. “I adopted him, you can’t take him away,” he added looking down at his feet, as if convincing himself more than Steve.

“What?” Steve said loudly, exasperated. “Jesus, Tony. I didn’t say anything like that and frankly It’s insulting that you even think you still have to say that to me.” He sidestepped Tony and picked Indy up off the ground from where he was still curled up mid-tantrum. He wanted to leave the workshop, take his son and go upstairs, calm him down and get some space from Tony but he knew that would make things worse in the end. He carried Indy to the sofa instead, the small boy letting his whole body go limp so it was hard for Steve to keep a good grip on him. “Indy,” he huffed quietly. He plopped him down on the sofa and sat next to him.

“What’s gotten into you, huh?” Steve asked the boy, glancing back to see that Tony was still standing in the same spot avoiding eye contact.

“Go ‘way” Indy replied, pushing his hands against Steve’s thigh.

“That’s not very nice.” And then it clicked. Something triggered Tony into worrying that Steve would take the boy away. “Indy, what did you say to Daddy before I got down here?” Indy rolled himself over so he was face down on the sofa but kept a hand on Steve’s leg, pushing against it. “Tony, come here.” Tony’s head snapped up but whatever he’d been feeling he shut down to hide from his boyfriend.

“I gotta finish this, Cap,” he gestured vaguely to the table behind him.

“No, not Cap,” Steve insisted, not wanting to be called a title just because Tony was trying to push him away. “Come on, get over here. Please.” Tony sighed heavily but stepped up in front of the sofa. “What did he say to you before I came downstairs?”

“It’s nothing, Ca-,” he corrected himself and finished, “Steve.” 

“Look, either tell me or I ask JARVIS but I’d prefer you just answer me.”

“That’s an invasion of privacy,” Tony protested indignantly. 

“It’s not your privacy I’m invading. He’s three. If he did or said something I need to know about, I’m going to get that information however I have to. He want’s to act out like this and not answer me, I get that. But you,” he waved his hand at him. “I asked nicely. I want to help.”

Tony groaned. “Ugh, you’re so annoying sometimes,” he whined, but Steve could see he was giving in and smiled at him. Tony sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Steve. “He just, he told me he hated me,” Tony mumbled softly. “Doesn’t matter, he’s a kid. He was mad.” Tony was shaking his head.

“Hey, it does matter. No one wants to hear that even if you know it’s not true. I hope you do know it’s not true.” Steve ducked his head trying to catch Tony’s gaze from where he was seated slightly higher than Steve. Tony nodded minutely. “Why was he mad?”

“Dum-E started it,” he grumbled. Dum-E beeped loudly from across the room. “Yes, you did,” Tony replied to it. “I told Indy he could play with Dum-E for a little bit while I was finishing up some work and it was fine at first, they were just chasing each other around. But then Dum-E kept offering him things that weren’t toys to play with that I kept having to take away.” Indy whined with his face still smooshed into the sofa. 

“You wanna tell me this story instead?” Steve asked him. He didn’t get a verbal response but felt another shove at his leg.

“Anyway, he was getting cranky at that and it was almost his nap time but I just had like ten more minutes worth of work so I left them to it. I look over a minute later and Indy is taking the smoothie I refused earlier from the bot and had it almost to his lips so I snapped at him and grabbed it. That’s why his shirts a mess, it spilled everywhere, but that was definitely more chemical then actual food. So he starts crying and telling me he wants it and going off and I told him just play for 5 more minutes and we can go upstairs and have a good snack.” Tony finally looked at Steve but Steve had a feeling he wasn’t going to like the end of this story.

“I finished up and shut everything down and go to pick him up and he’s a got a hammer and he’s pretending to fix Dum-E’s wheels. So I told him it’s not a toy, he could get hurt and to hand it over. He kept yelling no and I finally had to just grab hold of him and snatch the hammer away but he swung out and,” Tony hesitated. 

“Did it hit you?” Steve asked, shocked.

“Sure did.” He pulled his sleeve up past his forearm so Steve could see the large purpling bruise on the top of his arm.

“Oh my God. Tony, you should have ice on that.” He stood quickly, went the fridge in the corner of the workshop and grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer. He wrapped it in a dish towel and brought it back, handing it to his boyfriend. “This is really bad,” Steve muttered. 

“I’ll be fine,” Tony replied.

“I meant that he did this, although you could have led with the fact that you were injured.” Tony shrugged.

“I kinda yelled when it happened. I mean it hurt like a bitch. I definitely swore. Not AT him,” he hurried to add. “But then I did yell at him. And he told me he hated me. Now you’re caught up.”

“Keep that on there,” Steve said, pushing the ice pack onto his arm because Tony kept moving it away. 

“I’m sorry for what I said when you came down,” Tony told him sheepishly. “I know you’d never try to take him from me. I know that, I promise. He had just hit me and I yelled and he thinks he hates me then you walked down stairs and I thought maybe you had seen all that. I don’t know. Sorry, though.”

“I understand, thank you. I don’t like that your mind seems to go straight to me taking him from you whenever something bad happens, but, that’s a conversation we can have another day I think.” He turned toward Indy and tapped his back with one finger. “Roll over.”

“No,” Indy mumbled through the cushion. Steve picked hm up under the arms and sat him properly on the cushion. 

“We have to discuss what happened, Indy. I’m very upset right now. Daddy’s arm is really hurt.”

“I didn’t do,” the boy replied sulking.

“You did. You did something bad and now you’re lying about it,” Steve scolded. “Look at this.” He grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled it in front of him, knocking Tony a little off balance, and pulled up the sleeve. “He’s bruised because you hit him with a hammer. Look at what you did,” Steve yelled, a little frantically, when Indy wouldn’t look. 

“Okay, stop,” Tony insisted. “We’re not getting anywhere. He needs a time out so lets just go upstairs and do that.”

Steve picked up his son and they took the elevator to their floor and Steve went straight to the corner to put Indy in his time out chair. “You’re gonna stay here until one of us comes and get you,” Steve said and ignored the little hand reaching to grab him before he walked away. 

“JARVIS, let us know if he gets off that chair? Come on, let’s go into our room for a sec,” Tony said. He pushed Steve gently with a hand on his back. Once they shut the door behind them Steve slumped. 

“You okay?” Tony asked, stepping into his space and putting a hand on his cheek. 

“You could have died,” Steve said painfully.

“That’s a bit dramatic, darling. I’ll survive my bruised arm. God knows I’ve had worse.”

“I know. I mean, if you had been a few inches closer or he moved his arm differently when he swung he could have hit you in the chest. What If he hit the reactor? Or even next to it. Jesus, Tony this could have been so much worse.”

Tony sighed. “Okay, yeah, maybe. But it wasn’t. We can’t dwell on that we just have to deal with what did happen. I’m fine.” He kissed Steve and felt him melt into it until JARVIS interrupted them.

“It has been five minutes, just so you’re aware. Indy is still in his chair and hasn’t moved.”

“Thanks, J.” Tony pulled away from Steve. “Let’s go see if we can deal with this, huh?”

Steve groaned, running a hand over his face. “Let’s do it.”

The re-entered the living room and Indy looked up at them. 

“You ready to talk to us?” Steve asked with his hands on his hips. Tony sat on the sofa but smirked to himself at Steve’s Captain America stance. Indy just nodded. “Good, come on.” Steve held his hand out for Indy to take and they sat on the sofa next to Tony, Indy in the middle. “Do you know why you had to have a timeout?”

“Hurted Da?” He asked.

“You did hurt Daddy, that’s one thing. Definitely the biggest thing. You also didn’t listen and were misbehaving. But why did you hurt Daddy? Did you want to hurt him?” Steve asked, cringing at the question because he shouldn’t have to ask his toddler that, but he honestly needed the answer. He grew up with Hydra so it’s not out of the realm of possibility that Indy thought his reaction was acceptable.

“No.” Indy looked up at Tony sadly and then down to the ice pack that was still sitting on his arm. He reached out and touched the ice pack gently with one finger. “Da get better?”

“I’ll be okay,” Tony answered. 

“Do you think you should say that you’re sorry? It’s also not very nice to say you hate someone. You know Daddy loves you and so do I.” Steve asked sternly. Indy nodded.

“Sorry, Da. Sorry, please?” Indy knelt on his sofa cushion between the two men facing Tony hopefully.

“Thank you, Munchkin. I accept your apology. Can I get a hug?” Indy flung himself onto Tonys chest and clutched onto his shirt. 

“Love you,” he said as he pressed his face into Tony’s shirt. 

“I love you too, Tater Tot. So much.” Tony pressed a kiss into the boys blonde hair. Steve let them have their moment and then put his hand on Indy’s back. 

“Hey, sweetheart, come here for a second.” Indy leaned back and Steve lifted him onto his own lap. 

“It’s been a rough morning, buddy. We love you, no matter what, but I don’t want to see you acting like this again, do you understand?” Indy nodded and started to cry softly. “You can’t try to hurt someone because you don’t want to listen. And you really shouldn’t say that you hate someone just because you’re mad at the moment. That’s not very nice is it? It hurts the other persons feelings.”

“No hate Da,” Indy whispered through his tears. 

“We know, buddy,” Steve replied, hugging his son close. He wiped Indy’s tears with his sleeve. “All right, calm down baby boy. Let’s try to have a good rest of the day, huh? Right Tony?”

Tony nodded. “Absolutely. What do you say to some lunch?”

“With Da and Papa?” Indy asked him.

“Yeah, all three of us can spend the rest of the day together, okay?” Steve chimed in. Indy smiled. “First, we have to get you changed. There’s smoothie all over you.” Steve poked his shirt.

“You take care of the munchkin, I’ll make us some lunch,” Tony said as he stood. 

“All right, come on,” Steve said as he placed Indy on his own two feet and stood himself. “Let’s go pick out a new shirt.” Steve headed to Indy’s room with the boy trailing behind him and opened his dresser drawer. “What do you think about this one?” Steve held up a little red t-shirt with the arc reactor image in the center. “You can be like Daddy today.”

“Yeah!” Indy shouted excitedly. Steve grabbed a new pull-up as well and the wipes and told Indy to follow him to his and Tony’s room. Steve sat him on the bed once he came over and pulled the stained shirt off his head.

“Lay back, buddy.” Indy laid down and Steve pulled out a baby wipe and wiped off his chest in case there was any residual smoothie stickiness. He pulled the elastic waist jeans off of him and checked the pull up he was wearing. It was damp. He had been getting better at the potty training and would tell them when he had to go but he still had accidents and Steve assumed that, today at least, he probably had his accident during his standoff with Tony. He pulled off the pull up and wiped him clean. “Do you need to go anymore before I put the new one on?”

“No. See Da?” 

Steve smiled. “We’ll go see him when your dressed,” he answered with a laugh. He slid the new one on and put the same pants back on. Then put his Iron Man tee over his head and smoothed back the boys light hair with his hand. He pulled on his hands til he was in a sitting position. “There we go. Ready for lunch?” Indy nodded. He took Steve’s hand and they walked back in the direction of the kitchen. As soon as Tony was in sight Indy let go and ran over, bounding into the mans legs and hugging them. “Indy that’s probably not the best idea to do to someone cooking at the stove,” Steve said as he came up behind them. 

“He’s fine, I’ll be careful,” Tony smiled down at the boy. Steve looked over Tony’s shoulders. 

“Pancakes?”

“Yup. Breakfast for lunch. We only had cereal earlier so I figured we’d have something good now. I have chocolate chips and blueberries. What do you think, Tater Tot?” 

“Cake,” Indy repeated. The two men laughed.

“Sure,” Tony smiled. Indy had one arm wrapped around Tony’s thigh and he was sucking his thumb on the other with his head tilted against Tony. 

“Wanna help me set the table, sweetheart?” Steve asked. 

“No Papa,” Indy mumbled around his thumb, clutching Tony’s sweatpants in his hand tightly. 

“He’s fine,” Tony said with a knowing look to Steve. Indy was likely to be clingy after the morning they went through. The pancakes were just about ready to flip so Tony bent down and picked up Indy. “Do you want to put blueberries or chocolate chips in yours?”

“Both?”

Tony smirked. “Okay, why not?” He grabbed a pinch of chocolate chips and a few blueberries and held his hand out in front of Indy. “Put them on top of the batter and then I’ll flip it. Don’t put your hand too close.” Indy did it, one at a time, incredibly slowly, and Tony wondered how burnt it would be by the time he got to flip it. When he finally finished he looked at Tony expectantly. “Very good job. I have to flip it now to cook on that side so I have to put you down.”

“Want Papa,” Indy said clinging tighter.

“Steve, come get your son so I can save this pancake,” Tony called out. Steve came over laughing but took Indy right away so Tony could finish cooking. It was definitely more browned than the others but not too bad. Definitely salvageable with enough syrup.

“Did you make a pancake buddy?” Steve asked as he leaned back against the counter next to Tony. 

“Yeah, with both,” Indy answered, pointing to the pan. 

“Mmm, looks good. Daddy spoiling you with chocolate AND berries, huh?”  
“Don’t be jealous, Steve. I can add both to yours too,” Tony replied with a smirk. Steve leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“You better.”

*

That night, after putting Indy to bed, they lay side by side in their bed with Tony cuddled in to Steve’s side. 

“Tony?” Steve called softly. 

“Hmm?” He moaned into Steve’s shirt.

“Do you think we should get Indy a therapist?”

Tony propped himself up so he could make eye contact with his boyfriend. “I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “Probably?”

Steve sighed. 

“Not because of today though, Steve,” Tony hurried to add. “I don’t think he wanted to hurt me. I don’t think he’s gonna have this issue growing up. He knows right from wrong, he’s just a toddler.” Tony paused. “But, he was with Hydra for almost 3 years. So, for that? Yeah, he should probably have someone that can work that out with him. We’re certainly not qualified, though I think he’s doing really well with us.”

Steve nodded, agreeing. “He’s doing so well. I mean, his speech is coming along and everything. I just want him to have all the help he needs. We could look into it?”

“I can get JARVIS to make a list. The best of the best. And we’ll make them sign an NDA. JARVIS, get started on a list but no hurry. Let me know when you’ve compiled something.”

“Will do, sir,” the AI replied.

“Okay?” Tony returned his attention to Steve. “When we get the list we’ll go over it, figure something out. Good?”

“Yeah. Good. Thank you, Tony.” Steve pulled Tony back down against him. “Love you.”


	14. Therapy Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since updating! This is a quick chapter but part 2 of it should be up pretty soon as well :)

“Now, Indy. You remember what Daddy and I talked to you about last night? You’re going to talk to a new friend today.” The young boy was sitting on the bed in his parents bedroom while Steve finished up the buttons on his new button up shirt. Indy nodded in response. Steve looked at his son who sat there in his new shirt with his hair parted on the side, still slightly damp, looking like a little man. Steve smiled and blinked back the tears that had sprung to his eyes. “You look good, sweetheart,” Steve told him, cupping his cheek. Indy smiled up at him. 

“Why go?”

Steve and Tony had, of course, explained this the night before, but Indy was understandably nervous at the thought of going to a therapist. He didn’t really understand what it was for. “She’s going to talk to you about the time before you lived with Papa and Daddy.”

“With Buppy?”

Steve smiled. “Before that. About the place where Bucky found you. I know it might be scary and sad talking about that but it will really help in the long run.”

“No safe,” Indy said hesitantly. 

“You weren’t safe then, but you are now. Me and Daddy and Bucky keep you safe now, right? And we wouldn’t let you do anything that wasn’t safe so today is going to be good, okay? I promise. And I’ll be right there with you.” Steve reached out, picking Indy up and bringing him to his chest. Indy wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“Papa stay,” Indy whimpered.

“I’m going to stay, sweet boy. It’s okay,” he consoled. Tony poked his head in the door since Steve was taking so long getting Indy ready.

“We good in here?”

Steve made eye contact with Tony over Indy’s head and really didn’t look okay. Tony stepped forward and placed one hand on Steve’s back and one on Indy’s. “Hey Munchkin, guess who came to see you before your appointment?”

“Buppy?” Indy asked excitedly, sitting up in Steve’s arms to look at his Daddy. 

“That’s right, you wanna go find him?” Tony nodded toward the door and Indy squirmed to be let down. Steve placed him down gently and he ran off. “JARVIS, ask Bucky to watch him for a couple minutes before we go?” There was a pause before the AI responded.

“He said he will and to take your time,” JARVIS replied.

“You still wanna do this?” Tony asked.

“We have to,” Steve replied, nodding. “He needs this.”

Tony agreed. “I think it will good for him. And we might learn some things that we really should know.” Tony took Steve’s hand in his. “Come on.” He led them to the living room where Indy was showing Bucky how his llama can ride on a toy car. “Time to go, Munchkin. Say goodbye to Bucky.” Indy put the car on the coffee table but held his llama tight as he ran into Bucky’s knees and grabbed on tight. 

“No, Buppy come? Buppy?”

Bucky looked up at the two men who shrugged leaving the decision to him. “Okay, buddy. I’ll come too.” Satisfied with that answer he let go and ran to Steve with his arms up.

“Papa, up?” Steve picked him up and they took the elevator down to the floor where there was a Stark Industries conference room. Tony had booked the therapy appointment and paid extra to have her come to them. She arrived shortly after they did, escorted by security, carrying a duffle bag filled with supplies.

“Hi, I’m Tony Stark.” He stepped forward with his handout which she shook returning the greeting.

“I’m Annie Scott. This must be Indiana?” She smiled at the boy who smooshed his face closer against Steve’s shoulder. Steve patted his back. 

“Hi. Steve Rogers. And yes, this is Indy. Sweetheart, can you say hi to Ms. Scott? She came to hang out with us for a bit.”

“Hi, Indy. You can call me Annie, okay?” She smiled at him kindly.

“Hi,” he whispered.

She lifted her bag a bit to pull his attention. “I brought some things I thought we could play with today. I have some stuffed animals, some cars, a few puzzles.”

Indy shot up straight in Steve’s arms and the three men collectively chuckled. “Well, you said the magic word there,” Tony added. “This one loves puzzles,” he told her, ruffling the boys hair. 

“Puzzle now?” Indy asked. “Buppy. Puzzle,” Indy pointed to Annie’s bag.

“I heard,” Bucky replied from where he was standing off to the side. 

“Buppy, puzzle now.” Indy squirmed so Steve would let him down but Steve held tight. 

“Nope, not til Annie says it’s time. Be patient,” Steve told him with a smile toward the therapist. Then he introduced her to Bucky as well. 

“Why don’t I get set up so we can get to those puzzles?” She looked to Tony who showed her into the room and she took a place at the end of the table and began to unpack her duffle bag. “So, I think it would be best if just one of you stayed with him during the session.” Tony nodded.

“I’ll stay,” Steve said. 

“We’ll be right outside,” Tony replied with a hand on Steve’s back for a moment. “Have fun, Tater Tot.” Tony kissed the boys cheek and Indy waved his hand happily toward Tony and Bucky as Steve sat with the boy in his lap.

“Okay, Indy. We’re going to have a chat today and play with some of these puzzles. Sound good?” Annie asked. 

Indy nodded happily, eyeing the puzzle she had placed on the table. “Papa,” Indy said, pointing to the puzzle that was just out of his reach. 

“Not yet, Sweetheart. Annie will tell you when,” he chuckled. Indy huffed and fell back against Steve’s chest with a pout. 

“Indy, I know this might be hard to do, but I’d like to talk a little about the people you were with before your Papa.”

“No, please,” Indy replied immediately. Steve sighed. 

“Uh, just for background, ‘no please’ was one of the few things he could say when Bucky found him and brought him to us. His vocabulary was very limited, but he could say that and ‘safe’ and a few other things. I think he understood more than he could actually say because he always seemed to understand things but he’s learned a lot very quickly and can say a lot more now. Can’t you?” Steve bounced Indy once on his lap. 

“Yeah,” he replied softly, looking at the therapist suspiciously now.

“Okay,” Annie replied, jotting some notes in her notebook. “Here,” she pushed the puzzle towards the boy and sat up straight reaching out right away grabbing the wooden puzzle pieces and pulling them off the board. “Do you like cars and trucks?” She asked, gesturing to the image on the puzzle.

Indy nodded. “Tucks.”

“Do you remember when you met Bucky for the first time?”

“Buppy,” he said, but nodded. 

“He took you from the place that wasn’t very nice, right?”

Indy didn’t look up but nodded again. He nervously fidgeted with one of the pieces in his hand. 

“Before Bucky took you away what were you doing? Do you remember that day?” 

“Bed.”

“You were in bed?” Annie probed.

“Yeah. Bed all day.” Annie nodded sympathetically. 

“You weren’t allowed off the bed?” Indy nodded. “Was there something holding you there? Like something tied to you?” Indy looked up at Steve and whimpered.

“You’re okay, you’re safe,” Steve said softly. “Can you answer that question?”

“Here,” Indy said pointing with one finger to his other wrist and then his ankle. 

“You were strapped to the bed by your wrists and ankles?” Annie asked to which the boy nodded again. “Thank you for telling me that, Indy. I’m sorry that happened to you. Can you show your Papa how you put one of the pieces on the board?” Grateful for the distraction the boy leaned forward and tried to find the spot that his puzzle piece would fit into.

“Blue,” Indy said, referencing the picture of the car on his piece.

“That is blue. Good job, sweetheart.” Steve placed a kiss to the top of his head.   
“Mr. Rogers do you think it would be okay if Bucky sat in for a few minutes instead? I know Indy wanted him to help with the puzzle and it might help since he was the one who found Indy as far as leading the questions?” 

“Uh, you can call me Steve. But you’d want me to leave?” Steve asked hesitantly. 

“I think the less people here the better so Indy can focus but I truly think Bucky could be helpful during this session.”

Steve sighed. “Okay, Indy. I’m going to get Bucky so he can help with your puzzle okay? I’ll be right outside the door with Daddy if you need anything.” Steve squeezed him in a gentle hug from behind and then stood up and put Indy back on the chair. He stepped out of the conference room and Tony stepped forward right away.

“Hey, everything okay?”

“Yeah, she wants Bucky to go in since Indy wanted to do he puzzle with him.” Bucky stepped up next to Tony. 

“You okay with that?” Bucky asked.

“I trust you to be there with him and assess the situation I just hate that we’re bringing this all up for him. She’s asking about the day you found him. He said he was strapped to a bed.” Bucky nodded. “She thinks you can help her lead the questions to get more info.”

Bucky shrugged. “I’ll try.”

“If it gets to be too much for him shut it down,” Tony said quietly and Steve nodded in agreement.

“Got it,” Bucky answered before entering the room. 

Tony stepped into Steve’s place and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. “Was he okay?”

Steve wrapped one arm around Tonys back and one hand came up to the back of his neck, scratching at the short hair there. “He was nervous. But he wasn’t crying.”

Tony backed away to look Steve in the eye. “He’ll be okay.


	15. Therapy Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone made fan art! I’l be posting it as soon as I figure out how to post a picture lol ;)

Twenty agonizingly long minutes later for Steve and Tony, Bucky exited the conference room with a tired looking Indy in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, as he and Tony stepped closer.

“He’s all right,” Bucky assured them. Indy squished his face against Bucky’s neck, his tiny fist gripping tightly to the front of Bucky’s shirt. “He was just starting to get really agitated and he kept looking up at me with tears in his eyes to help him and I couldn’t take it anymore. Sorry,” he finished sheepishly.   
“No, that’s fine. It’s good you stopped it,” Tony nodded. 

“She said the session was almost over anyway so we’d just cut this one short. She’ll talk to you about it if you wanna go in there,” Bucky nodded back at the door. “Can I bring him home?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. He leaned forward kissing Indy’s head and gripping Bucky’s shoulder for a second. “You go back upstairs with Bucky and relax, okay? Daddy and I will be home in a little bit.” Indy nodded, but didn’t remove himself from his spot against Bucky.

“See ya soon, Peanut,” Tony told the boy as he opened the conference room door. Steve joined him and they took seats across from the therapist who was busy cleaning up the puzzles and putting them back in her bag.

“Hi,” she greeted them kindly. “So, as I’m sure you heard, Indy got a little upset towards the end there, which is to be expected.”

Steve nodded. “Of course. Honestly, we told Bucky to end it if it became too much so that’s why he did. I hope you were okay with that, but he’s just been through so much.”

“And we know this is important,” Tony added. “But we just want to make sure to take it slow.”

Annie was nodding. “I understand completely. I’m fine with the sessions being cut short in situations like this, we can just see how each appointment goes and adjust accordingly. We have that flexibility here so please don’t worry about that at all.” She pulled her notebook closer. “Having said that, I do think we had an informative session as far as first ones go.”

“We weren’t really sure how much he would answer,” Steve replied. 

“I think the willingness was there for the most part, even though he was nervous. I think the issue is really articulating what he’s been through, which he isn’t really able to do well at the moment. That’s why I think it was helpful to have Bucky here because he had some first hand experience with seeing the location Indy was held in and the things that may have happened. In some cases he was able to understand what Indy was trying to describe, when I wasn’t.” 

“So what were you able to get out of him? After the being tied to the bed part,” Tony asked with barely disguised anger at the thought. Steve reached out and placed a hand on Tony’s knee giving a gentle squeeze. 

“Well, we started small. For this first visit I really just wanted to get a gauge for his personality, temperament, and what his level of understanding was to what we were discussing. I think we were able to get a good start.” She smiled. “I do want to say he is such a sweet boy. Very polite. Regardless of his start in life it’s very clear that he has great people taking care of him now.”

“Thank you,” Steve replied. “That means a lot. We’ve tried our best obviously, though we’re clearly out of our depth with whatever he’s been through.”

Annie nodded knowingly. “I hear you, but in this case I think what he needed most when he was rescued was a stable home with caring people and to know that the bad things weren’t going to happen anymore. And you gave him that. So however out of your depth you may have felt, I do want to assure you that you are giving him exactly what he needs. And this therapy is just an extension of that.

So, we tried to backtrack from the moment Bucky showed up because asking him just to tell us about his life there would probably be too broad of a question for his age and maturity so we started with Bucky and the fact that he was on the bed. Bucky said it was afternoon when he got there so I asked things like what he had for lunch and breakfast, what filled the time between the two, what happened the day before that, and so on.” Steve nodded along anxiously while Tony gripped the hand that Steve still kept on his knee. “What I gathered so far was that food wise it seemed that they gave him some form of protein bars and probably meal replacement shakes. It was hard for him to describe but that’s what it seemed like he was getting at and he said it was that “all the time” so I assume there was no variety. Bucky did let me know that Indy seemed unfamiliar with the foods he and the two of you were offering when he was first rescued.”

“Yeah, he got sick on quite a few things we gave him, we had to stick with really plain things and small amounts until he got used to more,” Steve offered. 

“He’s better now,” Tony added. “He can eat most things, we just try to keep it healthy except for a treat here and there.” The therapist nodded and jotted a note in her notebook. 

“Then, and again this is hard to interpret from what he is able to put into words, but, I believe he was saying that they would do tests or experiments on him. I’m fairly certain they took many blood samples from what he mimed on his arm. He said they were scary and that’s when he started getting the most upset. There were other things I’d like to delve further into that I can’t quite understand yet based on his descriptions but I think that for an introduction it went well.” She closed her notebook and sighed. “I know these sessions can be difficult not only for the patient but for the family. It’s not easy. There’s no question about that but I do think it’s the right thing to do and I hope you’ll continue. I’d like to help as much as I can.” 

Steve stood as Annie did and held out his hand to shake. “Thank you, for everything. We’ll be in touch.” 

Tony stepped forward. “Security will show you out,” he told her as he gestured for the guard in the hallway. “Thanks again.” 

“Come on, Tony. Let’s go see our boy.” They took the elevator to their personal floor and stepped in to the living area. They couldn’t hear or see anyone yet over the back of the sofa that was facing them but as Steve walked around it he noticed Bucky laying out on his side with Indy cuddled in between his body and the back sofa cushion. Indy’s blue anchor blanket was draped over both of them and Indy was suckling nervously on his pacifier, still gripping tightly to Bucky’s shirt.

“Hey,” Steve called softly. Bucky glanced over with a sad smile. “Hi, Sweetheart.” Steve walked to the front of the sofa so he was standing over the two of them. Indy’s eyes tracked Steve’s movements but he didn’t say anything. Steve reached out and brushed his hand over the boys forehead. “You’re okay.” Something in those words broke something in the boy and Indy’s faced scrunched up, tears forming, and a sob pushed past the pacifier. “Oh, baby,” Steve reached down quickly and picked him up. He held him close and bounced him lightly. “Shh, you’re safe, buddy. I promise, everything’s fine and we don’t have to talk about any of that stuff again today.” He kissed the top of his head. Tony came in to the room from the kitchen with a sippy cup. 

“Why’s my Tater Tot crying, huh?” He stepped behind Steve to see Indy’s face.

“Da,” Indy whined against Steve’s shoulder. 

“I brought you some warm milk. You want some? Maybe Papa will read you a story while you have a drink and you can calm down a little, hmm?” 

Steve felt Indy nod against his shoulder so he turned to face Tony. “Sit down, I’ll pass him to you and go get a book.” Tony sat on he end of the sofa after Bucky sat up and took Indy. The boy sat sideways in Tony’s lap cradled by one of Tony’s arms. He handed the boy his sippy cup and he dropped the pacifier from his mouth and started drinking right away. Bucky covered him with his blanket.

Steve returned with one of Indy’s books and sat on the coffee table across from the sofa. 

“Ah-ma,” Indy mumbled around the sippy cup spout. Bucky dug around under the blanket and pulled the llama out and placed it in the crook of Indy’s arm. Steve began to read the book and it wasn’t long before Indy’s eyes began to slowly close. The sippy cup fell from his mouth and Tony grabbed it before it could fall to the floor. He handed it off to Bucky and pushed the pacifier back between his lips. Indy started suckling anxiously in his sleep, the pacifier moving quickly as they watched. Tony rocked him gently trying to soothe him. Steve stopped reading and put his hand on Indy’s stomach, patting softly, then moved up to the pacifier and held his finger on it to slow the movement for a minute. “Calm down, baby,” he whispered. Indy snuffled, eyes still closed, and sighed around the now still pacifier. After a moment, Steve let go and Indy seemed to have calmed.

Steve sat back and looked at the two men on the sofa. “Was this a mistake?” Before either could answer Steve stood abruptly. “You know what, never mind. I’m going to put him in his bed for a nap.” He took his son from Tony’s arms and swiftly left the room. Tony sighed.

“He’s upset,” Bucky said. 

Tony huffed a laugh. “You think? We knew this would be hard but we can’t keep ignoring his past as if it didn’t happen.” Bucky nodded.

“Look, I’m the last person to be advising someone about therapy or not. God knows I need it and will probably never get it, but for him, he’s so little and he went through hell so yeah, he should keep going. And maybe it won’t always be this hard. Maybe that’s the point. Maybe it’ll get easier.” He shrugged. 

“You could talk to someone too, you know? I could bring someone in, get them vetted and they could sign an NDA,” Tony offered.

Bucky smiled but shook his head. “Nah, it’s too late for me. I think I’m doing okay all things considered.” 

“Yeah, you are. Just keep it in mind. I could take care of everything.” Tony clapped his hand on Bucky’s knee.

“Thanks,” Bucky answered quietly. “I appreciate that, Tony.” Bucky pushed Tony’s hand off of him playfully. “Enough with the feelings, why don’t you go check on your guy.”

Tony smirked but stood up and headed to Indy’s room. The door was open slightly so he poked his head in. “Hey Darling, you didn’t get very far.”

Steve was sitting in the rocking chair in Indy’s room with the boy still in his arms. “I know. I couldn’t put him down once I got in here. What if he wakes up and he’s scared because he’s alone?” 

Tony stepped fully in to the room and over toward his boyfriend. “You know Jarvis can tell us as soon as he starts to wake up. Come on, put him down and come with me.”

Steve stood and kissed Indy’s cheek before laying him down in the small toddler bed. He covered him with his blanket and made sure the llama was still in his grip. Then he followed Tony to their own bedroom.

Tony started speaking as soon as the door closed behind them. “I know this sucks, Steve. I do. I hate it. I know it’s hard to see him in pain but he needs this. I really think-,” 

“I’m not stopping the therapy, Tony,” Steve interrupted with a small smile. 

“Oh.”

Steve pulled Tony toward him and hugged him tight. “I know he needs this. I hate that he has to go through it but he’s a tough kid. It is what he needs.”

“Okay, I gotta say, this was not the vibe I was getting out there,” Tony said, somewhat confused. 

“I’m upset that he’s hurting but it’s the same as when he has a check up with Bruce. He doesn’t like medical things but we know it’s not hurting him and it’s for his own good.”

“Very mature thought process, Captain,” Tony said, pushing away to meet Steve’s gaze. 

Steve hummed in agreement. “I am a very mature person,” he replied, placing a quick kiss on the tip of Tony’s nose. Tony laughed.

“So we’ll schedule another appointment?” Tony asked.

“Definitely.”


	16. Interlude- Fanart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone made Fanart for this story which makes me unbelievably happy! Thank you @tvd1992! :)
> 
> And thanks everyone who keeps reading up on this little family. New chapter will be up tomorrow!


	17. The Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indy sees a girl with a doll at the park and really wants his own baby

Bucky had spent the morning at the park with Indy while Steve and Tony attended to some Avengers business at the compound. He stood a few feet behind Indy who was circling the swing set and trying to decide which one he wanted Bucky to push him on. 

“Come on, kiddo, just pick one,” Bucky laughed.

“Buppy,” Indy said, pointing to a little girl nearby. Indy toddled toward her and Bucky followed awkwardly hoping he wouldn’t have to interact with any parents. The girl looked to be a little older than Indy and had a couple toys spread around her in the grass. “Baby,” Indy said, pointing to the girls doll once he was next to her. The girl looked up at him and smiled.

“Yeah, that’s my doll,” she said excitedly. “And this is my doggy,” she held up a brown stuffed dog. Bucky smiled at the interaction and saw who he assumed was the girls mother smiling at him from a bench nearby. He smiled and nodded politely but hoped Indy would lose interest quick. 

“I want baby,” Indy said as he picked up the doll. The girl seemed okay with it so Bucky let it happen. “Buppy, see?”

“I do see. That’s a nice doll, huh?”

“Want,” Indy repeated. He hugged it closer to himself and turned around and started to take steps away.

“Uh, Indy,” Bucky started but the little girl cut him off.

“That’s mine, you can’t have it,” she screeched. Bucky saw the mother approaching now. 

He reached out and grabbed Indy’s arm, turning him back around. “Come on, give it back.” He took hold of the doll around its middle and pulled it out of the boys grip. Indy whined but Bucky ignored it. “Sorry,” he said to the mother who assured him it was fine as he handed the doll back to the girl who looked at him angrily. “Come,” he said as he grabbed Indy’s hand and walked him back toward the swings quickly. 

“Buppy no. I want, please,” Indy said, ending with a small sob which made Bucky stop to look down at him. 

“That wasn’t your toy, buddy. You can’t have that one, but if you want a doll you can ask your Papa or Daddy later.” He picked Indy up and bounced him a little.

“Want baby safe,” he whimpered.

“I’m sure that baby doll is safe with her family, kiddo. She’s got a nice little girl that’s taking care of her. That’s why you can’t take it.” Indy cried harder so Bucky started the walk back to the tower down the street. When he started working himself up even more Bucky sat him up straighter in his arms. “Why are you so upset, buddy?”

“Baby’s my friend,” Indy said sadly. Bucky wasn’t sure what that meant but he pulled his phone out and dialed Steve’s number.

“Hey, so, what are your thought’s on Indy having a doll?” 

“Um, what?” Steve asked confused. 

“I mean, do you care? Because as much as I don’t want to reward bad behavior I’m like five seconds away from buying him one because he really want’s a baby. So... do you or Stark care?”

“Well, I don’t mind but what bad behavior? Wait. Tony do you mind if Bucky buys Indy a doll?” Bucky heard some mumbling in the background. “He says why would he care? So, it’s fine.”

“Okay, I’ll explain when I see you, just checking.” He hung up before Steve could ask more questions. He waved a taxi down and climbed in so they could get to a toy store. Once in the doll aisle he set Indy down so he could look around. When he lingered around one in particular a little longer than the others he stepped in. “That ones cute,” he said.

Indy looked up at him then pointed at the doll. “My baby?”   
“Yeah, this one can be yours if you want it, buddy.” Bucky crouched down to his level. “Did you want a boy or a girl?” He pulled one of each off the shelf and showed Indy. 

“Boy,” Indy replied after some consideration. Bucky put the other one back on the shelf and then stood up. “Okay, let’s go pay and then you can have your baby.” 

“Thank you Buppy,” he said looking up at Bucky with a big smile. Bucky ruffled the boys hair and then left his hand resting on Indy’s head as he led him to the cashier.

************

“Okay, what did I say you had to do before opening that?” Bucky asked Indy as they walked into the living room. Indy was carrying the bag that contained his doll even though it was half his size. 

“Time out?” He offered, bottom lip jutting out as he pouted at Bucky. 

“Uh huh, and that face is cute but it’s not going to work on me, kiddo.” Bucky took the bag and picked Indy up and walked him over to his timeout seat. He could see Steve and Tony in the kitchen straight through from the living room. “I’ll come back in a few minutes when your time is up.” He heard Indy huff as he walked away but he kept going til he reached Steve and Tony.

“Eventful day?” Tony said when Bucky placed the bag on the counter.

“I’ve had worse,” Bucky answered with a smirk. “He tried to walk off with this little girls doll at the park, she screamed at him and I grabbed it and gave it back.”

“So, you thought you should buy him his own?” Tony asked, giving Bucky a disbelieving look.

“Well, no. I mean not at first. But he’s in timeout as punishment for taking something that wasn’t his so that takes care of that part, but I feel like there might be more to it than just that doll at the park.”

“What do you mean, Buck?” Steve asked curiously.

“Something he said made me think,” Bucky paused. “I don’t know, I could be reading more in to this than there is but when we were leaving the park he was saying he wanted the baby and the baby was his friend, he wanted the baby safe,” Bucky trailed off and shrugged. “Like maybe he’s speaking from experience.”

Steve and Tony looked at each other. “You think there was some baby he was trying to protect before maybe? From Hydra,” Steve ventured.

“I’d like to think that wouldn’t be possible but who knows. Maybe it’s nothing, maybe it’s just a doll.” Bucky checked his watch. “I’m gonna go get your kid from timeout. I didn’t ask him about this yet because I wanted to talk to you first and see if you would be okay with it.”

Steve nodded. “Let’s all do it. Might as well see what he says.”

Bucky walked over to Indy. “Hey kid, you done thinking?” Indy nodded. “Yeah? And what are you not gonna do again?”

“Take things,” Indy muttered.

“Take things that aren’t yours without asking,” Bucky elaborated. Indy nodded again. “Okay. You want this?” Bucky held up the bag containing their toy store purchase. Indy stood from his chair and jumped up and down. 

“Baby!” He exclaimed.

Steve smiled. “Come here, sweetheart. Bucky will open that for you but come sit with me for a second.” Steve and Tony were seated on the sofa and Bucky sat himself on the floor near them to open the box the doll came in. Indy stepped up to Steve and put his arms out when he got close. Steve scooped him up and sat him on his lap. “Bucky said that you wanted the baby to be safe earlier. And that the baby was a friend?” Indy nodded. “Did you know a baby before, sweetheart? Before Bucky took you away, was there a baby that you wanted to be safe?” Indy’s brow furrowed as he thought about that.

“Baby safe,” he said as he pointed to the doll Bucky was detaching from the packaging. 

“That baby is safe because he lives here now, right?” Tony asked. “Was there a real baby before?” Indy shrugged. 

“Have you ever held a baby before Indy?” Steve asked lightly, trying a different tactic. Indy nodded and all three men glanced at each other. That pretty much answered their question. Indy hadn’t been around any infants since he’d been home. “Yeah? Was it a boy or a girl?” Indy shrugged again. “Is the baby safe?” Indy’s face scrunched up and he began to cry softly. “Oh, hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry,” Steve picked Indy off his lap and held him against his chest and the boy wrapped his arms and legs around Steve immediately. 

“We just wanna help, Munchkin,” Tony said, leaning back to catch Indy’s eye over Steve’s shoulder. “If there’s a baby out there who needs help, we can find them. Like Bucky found you and took you someplace safe.” 

“Safe?” Indy mumbled. Tony nodded.

“Yeah. So, was there a baby with you before Bucky took you away?”

“New baby,” he answered with a slight nod. “Come here?” 

“We can try, sweetheart. We’ll have to find them. Do you know how old the baby was? Like was it very little like your doll?” Steve pointed to the doll now in Bucky’s hands. 

Indy nodded, seeming more sure now. “Yeah, new baby.” 

“New like young?” Bucky asked. “Do you mean that they were just born? A brand new baby?” 

“Yeah Buppy. Like baby,” he pointed to the doll. Bucky nodded. 

“There were no other kids, I looked,” Bucky said shaking his head. “I don’t, I mean - I know some of the Hydra agents escaped once I found Indy because I had to get him out but I searched most of that facility.”

“We know, Buck. It’s okay,” Steve assured. “We have to start looking in to this now though. If there’s more out there or even just the one we have to find them.”

“J, go though the data Bucky brought back with him again. We’re looking for anything at all that can give us a lead. Pull satellite scans of the location Indy was found on the day and time Bucky was there. Anyone that escaped we need to track down,” Tony called out.

“I will begin immediately, sir,” Jarvis replied.

“We’ll start there, see what happens,” Tony told the other two men. Bucky nodded but looked like he was definitely blaming himself. “We should never have let them go this long anyway, that’s on us. But if there’s a kid out there now we’ll find them.” Tony prodded Bucky’s knee with his toes til the man on the floor looked up at him and Tony nodded keeping eye contact until Bucky nodded back tentatively.

“Here.” Bucky held the doll out to Indy, who took it gratefully.

“What’re you gonna name him?” Steve asked.

“Baby?” Indy looked at his Papa confused.

“He is a baby. But your name is Indy right? What will you call your baby?” Steve explained.

“Papa name,” Indy answered, holding the doll out toward Steve’s chest.

“Oh, I don’t know, Sweetheart.”

“I think it came with a name actually,” Bucky announced, rummaging through the box he had torn open. “Yup. A birth certificate.” He handed a little piece of paper over to Steve which did indeed look like a replica birth certificate.

“Says his name is Liam,” Steve read. “Oh my god,” he exclaimed with a laugh. “His middle name is Anthony.” Steve shoved the paper at Tony who took it with an annoyed look shot at Steve. Tony gave the paper a cursory glance and then turned his attention to Indy, pulling the boy into his lap. 

“I think we can skip the middle name, huh? That would get confusing for me,” He tickled the boys side. “So, Liam. You like that name? You can keep that or make up your own.” Indy looked down at the doll in his arms. 

“Baby is Liam,” Indy nodded. Decision made.

“Okay, well then. Welcome to the family Liam,” Tony said leaning down to kiss the top of the dolls head and then Indy’s as well. 

“Safe,” Indy whispered hugging it tight and cuddling into Tony’s chest.


	18. The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place one month after the conversation with Indy in the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, it’s really just to bridge the last chapter and the next (because most of the next one is written already.)

*One month later*

“Hey,” Tony called back behind him. Bucky looked at him as he stood by anxiously waiting for Tony to move out of the way so he could get off the Quinjet and start searching the latest Hydra facility they had located. “Keep your comms on. You see anything at all you tell us immediately, got it?”

Bucky nodded stiffly. Tony wasn’t exactly thrilled with the way he had handled the last location, no comms and taking out most of the Hydra agents on his own, only leaving one to bring back to drop in front of Steve for questioning.

Tony stared him down for a minute but then did step aside. Bucky was off the jet before anyone could say anything else. Tony flew off to give them some air cover and Steve, Natasha and Clint followed after Bucky. They took down the guards at the door fairly easily and made their way inside, splitting up to cover more ground. Tony circled once overhead but didn’t see any more guards on the outside so he headed inside to join the rest of the team.

Considering the outside of the building looked abandoned, the inside was about as high tech as it could get. They spread out so they could cover as much space as possible, subduing Hydra agents as they went, securing them and leaving them for the agents Shield sent along as backup to collect.

Bucky had worked his way down a long hallway and came to larger room that contained medical equipment and stretchers. He could hear movement from the far corner, though he couldn’t see anyone yet. He silently picked his way through the room til he could see someone with their back to him, a middle-aged woman, wearing a lab coat and laying some medical tools out on a tray. Next to her was a cot, crib-like, but very medical looking which he assumed held a child. He could see a bundled blanket but not much else.

“Turn around slowly,” Bucky said menacingly. He saw her jump slightly at the sound of his voice. “Hands up.” She did as she was told, turning to face him. He saw the recognition once he was in her sight. 

“The Winter Soldier,” she said quietly, almost like she couldn’t believe it. 

Bucky clicked his comms with a tap of his finger. “Stark, trace my location and get here quick.” He knew Jarvis could pinpoint his location quicker than trying to direct any of them to follow his path.

“On it,” Tony replied immediately. Bucky stepped closer so he could see in the cot. It was indeed a child wrapped in a white blanket.

“What are you doing to this kid?”

“The child is Hydra’s,” she replied, avoiding his question. Iron Man stepped into the room, hand outstretched and repulser ready. 

“Get the kid,” Bucky said, nodding to the cot. “I’ll cover you.” He raised the gun which he hadn’t bothered using before, but he couldn’t take the chance if a kid was involved. Tony stepped out of the Iron Man suit, ordering it to stand guard, and stepped over to where the child was laying. 

The baby in the cot was young, a few months old maybe, and it looked up at Tony with wide eyes. “Hey Bambino. Not gonna hurt you, I promise,” he whispered. He reached in and picked the baby up realizing that it had no clothes on, just the blanket loosely wrapped around it’s body. He bundled it up tighter and held it to his chest. “Is it a boy or a girl?” Tony asked. The Hydra agent threw him a disbelieving look and didn’t respond. “You really gonna make me check beneath the blanket?” Tony added. Bucky took a step forward so the gun was closer to make his point.

“Girl,” the agent gritted out. 

“Not so hard was it?” Tony asked flippantly. “Hey there, baby girl. You’re gonna be okay.” He bounced her slightly but she just continued looking at him, one of her hands finding its way to the material of his t-shirt and gripping it tightly. 

“We need all the files you have on her,” Bucky said. “You can make it easy and I don’t kill you right here or we’ll get them with out you after I get rid of your body.” Something in the way he looked at her made her realize there was no point in resisting. Bucky still had his gun trained on her so Tony stepped up beside them to look over her shoulder, making sure she actually gave them relevant files. 

“Super soldier DNA,” he said out loud as he saw that heading on one of the screens. “So she was created the same way,” he said to Bucky. 

“So she’ll be Steve’s too then,” Bucky replied, keeping his voice down so the agent couldn’t hear them.

“Steve’s or yours,” Tony said. Bucky glanced at him quickly as if he didn’t realize that and then shrugged. “We’ll do a DNA test when we get back. Unless you wanna be extra helpful and tell us?” Tony added. The Hydra agent scoffed but the gun butting into the back of her head made her stop. 

“I don’t get that information, they just tell me what tests to run,” she said icily. 

Steve came into the room, taking in the situation quickly and approaching the two men. He pulled out a zip tie and waved it at them. “You get everything you need from her?” 

“Yeah, I think we got it all on the flash drive.” Tony leaned forward and pulled it out of the computer and pocketed it. Steve put the agents hands behind her back and zip-tied them together 

“Shields going to take over so we can get out of here,” Steve told them. He went over to the doorway speaking to the 2 Shield agents that were waiting and then returned with them. They took the Hydra agent and Steve motioned for Bucky and Tony to follow him. “Let’s just get back to the jet. Natasha and Clint are finishing up. There were some more people in the back but no kids.” Steve led Tony up into the Quinjet and over to one of the seats as Bucky stalked past them. Tony sat, fixing the blanket and bundling the baby in to sitting on his lap while staying covered up. Steve knelt down in front of him and placed his hands on Tony’s knees. It was his first look at the baby who watched him intently as he pulled the cowl off his face.

“It’s a girl,” Tony offered.

Steve smiled. “Hey, sweetheart.” He offered his finger and she grabbed on immediately with one hand, her other one still fisted in Tony’s t-shirt material. 

“I think I freaked Bucky out,” Tony murmured. Steve looked over to where Bucky had disappeared into the cockpit.

“What happened?” 

“We saw files that said she was created with super-soldier DNA so he said it’s Steve’s then and I just said it could also be his. Right? He hasn’t really said anything or looked at her since.”

“Well, we’ll see soon enough. You can run the test when we get back?”

“Yeah. I’ll do it first thing,” Tony replied.

Steve ran his other hand over her head, lightly ruffling the thin wisps of baby hair she had. “Her hair’s darker than Indy’s,” he said. Tony nodded in agreement.

“Could be Bucky’s,” Tony said hesitantly. Steve looked up at him.

“That’s okay. Either way I’m just glad we found her. She can be safe now. Indy will be thrilled,” he said smiling up at Tony. Steve’s phone beeped and he pulled it out quickly. “It’s Fury, I have to update him.” Steve stepped to the other side of the jet as Clint and Natasha came back. 

“We ready to head back?” Clint asked. 

Tony nodded. “Yeah, get us home.” Clint gave a quick nod and headed to the front but Natasha walked over to sneak a peak at the baby. 

“Cute,” She said simply. 

“Can you check on Bucky? He’s been hiding up there since we got back.”

She nodded knowingly. “Don’t worry about him just take care of this one.” She poked the baby’s nose with her finger gently then headed to the cockpit to join the other two men.

Tony sat back to relax, preparing for the trip back to the tower which would take them a couple hours, adjusting the baby so she was facing him chest to chest but still sitting on his lap. He brought his hand up to cup her head, running his thumb across the hairs there soothingly. “You’re going to be okay now, baby girl. I promise. We don’t know who your dad is yet but either way I’m going to be here for you no matter what, okay? You’re safe now.” She patted her hand against his stomach and tried to move her head to look up at him. He picked her up to hold her higher against his chest and she held her head back to make eye contact. “Hi,” he said happily. She smacked his lips with her hand. “Ow,” he said jokingly and then kissed her cheek. She let out a little chirp at that and her eyes widened. “No one ever kissed you before, huh?” He said sadly. He kissed her again on her forehead, keeping his lips there and trying not to cry. After a minute she whined and pulled her head back to look at him again. “I’m still here, sweet pea,” he said as he smiled at her. 

Steve finished his call and came back to sit next to Tony. “How is she? She looks very interested in you,” Steve laughed. The baby was staring at Tony’s face, one hand tapping his cheek and one holding his ear. Tony smirked. 

“She seems okay all things considered. I kissed her cheek and she didn’t know what to make of that.” Tony sighed and Steve looked sadly at her as he reached out to hold the hand that was patting Tony. She gripped his finger for a second but then pulled it away to grab back on to Tonys shirt. 

“I think she’s found her favorite,” Steve said, smiling at his boyfriend. Tony was about to respond until he felt a warmth spreading from beneath the blanket.

“Uh oh.”  
“What?” Steve asked, immediately concerned.

“She’s peeing,” Tony sighed. “It’s okay, baby. It’s not your fault.” He patted her back gently and she started to squirm and whine as what happened set in. 

“She doesn’t have a diaper on?” Steve asked.

“No. This particular Hydra facility apparently thinks diapers and clothes are optional,” he said angrily. 

“Okay, well, I can help get you both cleaned up.” Steve went over to the first aid area and grabbed some wet wipes and tissues as well as a clean blanket. “Open the blanket. I’ll get her cleaned off then you can take off your shirt.” Tony turned her around so she was facing Steve and unwrapped the blanket.

Steve started wiping her down with the wet wipes from her belly button down to her knees to make sure he got all traces of urine. She whined and tried to turn around to face Tony. “Hold on, almost done,” Steve told her. He patted her dry with the clean tissues. “Okay Tony, turn her around.” Tony picked her up so her feet were resting on his chest and he held her up in front of his face as Steve washed down her backside. 

“Hi baby,” he said happily to distract her. He kissed her loudly on her belly which was closest to him and she made an ‘ah’ sound and waved her arms so he did it again louder. She giggled and opened her mouth wide as she made unintelligible sounds but Tony laughed along with her. 

“All done,” Steve said, reluctant to break up their little moment. “Pass her over I’ll wrap her in the new blanket and you can take off your shirt and wipe down.” He pulled her from Tony with his hands under her arms and she protested immediately with a wave of her arms and her little hand reaching back to him. “Hey there, it’s okay,” Steve said as he brought her to his chest. He made sure the blanket was secure around her but kept her facing away from him so she could watch Tony. She started to tear up so he bounced her lightly. “You like Tony, huh?” He asked her and she whimpered back at him. “I like Tony too, don’t worry he’ll be done in a minute,” Steve kept talking so she would focus on something else. “How old are you? Maybe 6 months?” He looked to Tony. 

“I don’t really know how to guess kids ages, but she can hold her head up on her own. But, if she was maybe only a couple months or so when Indy met her then that would put her around 6 now.”

“Assuming this is the same baby,” Steve added with a grimace.

“I don’t even wanna think about that,” Tony sighed. “Let’s hope there’s something that tells us she was at the same facility as Indy so we’ll know for sure. I hope these were the only two kids and that we have them now and that’ll be it.” 

The baby, at this point, had enough of not having Tony’s full attention and let out a sob, pushing back against Steve to show her displeasure. “Okay, I know,” Steve placated.

Tony quickly finished wiping down his abdomen and dried it with the clean part of his discarded shirt then held his hands out. “Come here, baby girl.” She reached her arms out immediately and Steve put her closer to Tony, smiling softly at how much she loved Tony already. Tony held her to his chest and she snuggled in, curling up small against him within her blanket. She started sucking her thumb as Tony patted her gently to calm her down. “Are you happy, Sweet Pea? Now neither of us have clothes on,” he whispered. Steve laughed at him.


	19. Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep putting out short chapters just to get some content out, but at least you get the results of the DNA test!

*The Next Day*

“Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes. Sir requests your presence in the lab. Alone,” Jarvis announced.

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Steve answered. “Ready?” Steve asked Bucky, who nodded nervously as they stood up from the sofa “All right Indy, come here bud.” Indy dropped the toy he was playing with and walked over to Steve. “Let’s see who’s in the kitchen, huh? Go look.” Indy ran off to the adjacent kitchen and Steve picked the baby off of the sofa she was napping on. The two men joined Indy in the kitchen where they found him climbing on to Clint’s lap as he sat at the table. Natasha sat next to him laughing and Bruce was cutting up vegetables on the counter for the meal he was going to cook.

“Hey, can you guys look after Indy and the baby for a little while? Tony just called us down to the lab.”

“He has the results?” Bruce asked.

“I think so,” Steve nodded.

“Well, I’ll play with this one,” Clint said as Indy tried to climb onto his shoulders with fistfuls of Clint’s hair. Steve laughed. 

“Hand her over,” Natasha said, putting her hands out for the baby girl. “We’ve got them, you go.” 

“Thank you,” Steve replied sincerely. “Indy. Be good, okay? We’re going to see Daddy and we’ll be back in a little bit.” Indy waved him off so Steve and Bucky headed to the elevator. 

They found Tony standing at a computer but he turned when he heard them approach. “Hi,” he said trying to sound cheery but Steve could see the nervous tension so he smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend. 

“Hi. You got the results?” 

“Uh huh,” Tony replied, turning slightly and fidgeting with the computer keys. 

“It’s okay, Tony. Really. Just tell us,” Steve told him. 

Tony turned back to face them both. “She’s Bucky’s.” Tony gave a small smile but Bucky looked like he was going to pass out. “You okay?”

Bucky nodded quickly but the stopped abruptly to look at Steve. “No. I can’t. She should- um, I’m sorry,” he stuttered out. “I have to,” he gestured to the elevator and started to walk away. 

“Buck, don’t leave. We should talk about this,” Steve pleaded.

“Not leaving the tower,” Bucky muttered as he stepped on the elevator. “I just need space,”  
He added before the doors closed. Steve sighed and turned back to Tony. 

“What about you? You okay?” He stepped forward putting his hand on Tonys forearm. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“You spent all day with her yesterday and all night, Tony. You barely put her down because she got so attached to you. It’s understandable if you’re upset by the results,” Steve reasoned. 

Tony laughed humorlessly. “I’m not a super soldier, the results were never going to say I was the father.”

“No, but it could have been me. And then you could have been her dad too, like you are with Indy. I think you wanted that,” Steve said softly, pulling Tony closer into a hug.

Tony shook his head against Steve’s chest. “I’m okay, really. I just hope he comes around because I do think she should live here. I’m just more worried he’ll want to put her up for adoption.” Steve pushed back to look at him. 

“I’ll talk to him. I don’t think he would want that.” Steve leaned in and kissed Tony’s forehead. “You’ll be okay if I go talk to him?” Tony nodded and Steve went to find his friend.

********

“How’re you doin’ Buck?” Steve asked as he came to sit beside his friend who was sitting at the kitchen island staring into space. The other Avengers and the kids had retreated to the living area to watch a movie. Bucky flinched slightly, unsettled that he was out of it enough that he hadn’t heard Steve come up behind him. 

“Fine,” he answered with a shrug. 

“Bucky.” Steve said disbelieving. “This is big. I had the same freak out when you told me about Indy.”

“Yeah, for like 2 minutes and then you came back in the room and you stepped up and became that boys dad. I just don’t know if I can be that,“ Bucky finished quietly. 

“You’re so good with Indy. You’re a natural. And I know it’s different when it’s your own kid but the instincts are there, Buck,” Steve said sincerely. 

“Indy I just had to take care of until I got to you. And he wasn’t an infant.” Bucky sighed. “I should just let Tony be her dad. He wouldn’t even have to adopt her, she has no paperwork he could just make himself her father and that would be it. He could give her everything she needs, you both could.” 

“Don’t,” Steve said sternly. “Do not say that around him. He is in love with that little girl already and she’s obviously bonding with him. He would do it in a heartbeat, but don’t even give him that idea until you’re absolutely sure, Bucky. We’ll take care of her while you make your decision, but don’t throw away this opportunity. You deserve this. After everything, we can finally have these lives we’d given up on ever having.” Steve squeezed Bucky’s shoulder and stood to leave. He walked into the hallway and saw Tony hovering near the door with the baby. 

“Hey. I didn’t know you were out here,” Steve said coming up next to them. 

“Nat dropped her off with me because she was getting fussy. I was headed to the kitchen but I saw you having a talk with him so I figured I’d give you some space to finish.” Tony held the baby’s hand against his chest. 

“So, you heard what I said?” Steve asked nervously. Tony nodded, looking away from him. 

“I do love her. I know it’s only been 24 hours but, I don’t know. I just do. But I know I’m not her father and that’s fine. I’m okay with being her uncle,” he gave Steve a sad smile. Steve leaned into him and put his head down on Tony’s shoulder, bringing his hand up to rub the baby’s back. 

“You’ll be the best uncle.” 

“I know,” he replied simply which made Steve laugh


	20. Indy’s Upset

Tony spent the rest of the day and night taking care of the baby while Steve helped occasionally while also taking care of Indy. Bucky had made himself scarce, not even showing up for dinner.

Indy fell asleep in his high chair while the two men finished up their food, tired from a day of his papa chasing him around. “I’m going to put him on the sofa,” Steve said. “We shouldn’t let him sleep too long or he’ll never go to bed later.” Tony nodded. “Then I’m going to try to talk to Bucky again, see where his heads at.” Tony nodded again, looking down at the baby girl resting calmly against his chest and sucking her thumb.

“I’ll clean up here and keep an ear out for Indy,” Tony said. Steve kissed him quickly then took Indy to the other room. 

************

Steve knocked on the door to what was now Bucky’s quarters, formerly Steve’s. Bucky answered a few seconds later, hair and clothes disheveled and looking like he hadn’t slept since before their mission to find the infant.

“Hey,” Steve said softly. Bucky took a step back, wordlessly inviting him in. “I just wanted to see how you were doing,” he added, following his friend to the sofa.

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t even know, Stevie,” he replied brokenly.

“I get that this is a difficult situation,” Steve said carefully. “But maybe you can start slow. Spend some time with her. Even if it’s with me or Tony.”

“That’s just it though,” Bucky said louder. “Why should I? I am the last thing that any kid needs in their life, especially a little baby.”

“That’s not true-,” Steve started.

“Yes it is!” Bucky yelled, standing now. “I’m a murderer. I mean, I can’t even count the amount of bad things that I’ve done in my life and by some miracle I got away from Hydra and life’s been good here but that doesn’t mean I can raise a daughter.” He had lost his fight towards the end, exhausted, and slumped back on to the sofa next to Steve.

“I didn’t think I had any right to raise Indy either. I know our lives were different, but still. It seemed risky, and I had no experience with kids. I told Tony Captain America wasn’t a dad.  
But he reminded me that Captain America wasn’t going to be taking care of that boy, Steve Rogers was. Same goes for you, Buck. Should the Winter Soldier raise a baby? No. But Bucky Barnes, that guy would be the best dad ever and I know that because of how great you are with Indy. Tony and I have talked about it, we’re pretty sure he thinks you’re his third dad.” Steve laughed and Bucky smiled shyly. “Buppy is your title instead of dad or papa. He can pronounce his K’s just fine, Buck. He just doesn’t want to say your name. You’re his Buppy.” Steve rocked to the side so his shoulder bumped Bucky’s. 

“We’ll support whatever decision you make. But I know you can do this. And Tony and I will be there for you every step of the way, like you were for us. And hey, we all live in the same place, you got a bunch of built in babysitters. Plus, Indy wanted the baby too, and I don’t want that to weigh on your decision, but just saying, he’ll be a great little helper whether you want it or not.” Steve smiled, clapped his hand on Bucky’s knee then stood up. “I’ll give you some time to yourself, but, if you’re up to it come join us after.”

“Steve,” Bucky called quietly. “Thanks.” Steve nodded and closed the door softly behind him.

He walked out to the living area where Tony was pacing back and forth with a fussy baby in his arms while Indy repeatedly asked to hold her. He smiled because the sight of his boyfriend with a tiny baby made him feel like he wanted that in a way that he’d never really thought of before, even after they got Indy. 

“You could help, you know?” Tony huffed, breaking him out of his reverie. 

“I help,” Indy said loudly, bouncing on his knees on the sofa, renewed with energy after his short nap. Steve laughed, walking forward and scooping Indy up into his arms, knowing the baby would rather stay with Tony anyway. 

“It’s getting late. Why don’t we go brush your teeth and change into your pajamas and we can watch a movie, okay? This little girl needs some quiet time I think.” Steve picked Indy up off the sofa. 

“No, Da do it,” Indy mumbled, holding one hand out and making a grabbing motion. Tony made brief eye contact with Steve over Indys head and they silently decided whose meltdown would be worse, Indy’s or the baby’s, but the baby was already calming down with Tony’s gentle swaying. 

“I’m going to help you this time, sweetheart. Daddy can say good night to you after.” Indy whined but Steve whisked him out of the room before it could upset the baby.

“Hey baby girl,” Tony said gently. “You need a name, huh? I’ll come up with a fun nickname soon enough.” She stared at him as he spoke so she was distracted enough to not fuss. “You’re a cutie. You know that?” He ran a finger down her cheek and she turned her head into the feeling. “Yeah you are.” He walked her around the room when she started to cry softly again until finally her eyes closed, exhaustion getting the best of her, and he let himself sit. He adjusted her so she was laying against his chest as he leaned back against the cushions. He watched as her mouth worked, trying to suckle on something in her sleep and he smiled. 

“Looks like you have the magic touch, huh?” Steve said as he walked back in to the room. 

“She just fell asleep. I circled the room fifty times before that though.” Steve smirked and sat gently next to him so as not to jostle the baby. “Do we have any new pacifiers? She needs something,” Tony asked. He poked her bottom lip with his finger and she opened her mouth wider. Steve chuckled. “I just fed her,” Tony said.

“Yeah,” Steve answered as he stood. “I’ll look for the pacifiers.” 

He returned a couple minutes later. “I found these and rinsed one.” He handed Tony an aqua colored pacifier that had a light green dinosaur on it and placed the other one still in the package on the coffee table. Tony placed the nipple on her lips and waited for her to open to it. She did so almost immediately and he slid it in to her mouth easily. She began suckling right away but suddenly blinked her eyes open at the new sensation. Steve leaned into Tony so he could rub her back hoping to lull her back to sleep. “Shh, it’s okay,” he kept repeating. She blinked at Steve and then over at Tony, seemingly confused by having something in her mouth. They both laughed. 

“Listen, Tony,” Steve sighed. “I got Indy ready for bed and brought him to our room to watch a movie for awhile but he seemed nervous or something so I asked him if he was okay.”

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, instantly worried.

“He said his tummy hurt but I could tell something else was bothering him so I told him he could tell me anything and eventually he said that he was scared you-,” Steve paused, worried about what he had to say to Tony. “He’s worried that you like the baby more than him. That you don’t wanna be his dad anymore.”

“Jesus Steve,” Tony whispered frantically with just enough awareness to keep his voice down to not wake the baby. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Tony,” Steve tried to assure him.

“If that so much as even crossed his mind then I have done something very wrong,” Tony breathed deeply, feeling the beginning of anxiety attack coming and trying to stave it off. “Take her,” he said suddenly, turning closer to Steve to transfer the baby.

“Tony, try and calm down before you talk to him. He’s gonna be fine when you tell him you’ll always be his dad,” Steve said, the baby now sleeping in his arms. 

“I shouldn’t have to tell him that!” Tony snapped. “I fucked this up. I’m sorry. Steve, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey. Tony. It’s only been a little over a day and yeah you’ve spent all your time with her but someone had to and she likes you best. He’s just a toddler that doesn’t understand. You’ll explain everything and he’ll be fine, okay?”

Tony nodded, scrubbing his hands over his pants. “Okay. I’m gonna talk to him.”

He walked into the bedroom he shared with Steve to see Indy in the middle of the king size bed bundled in his blue blanket with his llama and bear in each arm. The TV was on, playing some Disney movie Tony didn’t recognize, but Indy was looking down at his llama, picking at its fur nervously. 

“Hey Tater Tot,” Tony called softly, hoping not to scare him. Indy’s head whipped up.

“Da,” he mumbled before returning his attention to his toy. Tony sat next to him on the bed, leaning back against the pillows so he was pressed side to side with his son.

“Papa was just telling me you don’t feel well?” He began. Indy nodded. “You’re tummy still bothering you?”

“Yeah,” he replied simply. Tony sighed and turned to the side a little so he was slightly facing Indy but still sitting up. He brought his hand over and started to rub small circles on the boys stomach over the blanket.

“I’ll get you some ginger ale and some crackers when we’re done talking, okay? That might help.” He still had doubts as to if he was really sick or just upset but either way it wouldn’t hurt. Indy nodded. “Papa also told me that you weren’t sure if I was going to be your daddy anymore.”

Indy’s face scrunched up instantly at those words and a sob worked its way out. “Da,” he cried pitifully. 

“Oh, baby, come here.” Tony pulled him out of his blanket cocoon and onto his lap, hugging him close. Indy grabbed onto Tony’s shirt in two fists as he cried harder. Tony ran his hand through Indy’s hair as he felt his shirt getting damp from the boys tears. “I love you so much, sweetheart. Calm down, it’s okay. I need you to listen because this is really, really important.” He pushed Indy back a little so he could see his face. Indy gasped in a stuttering breath as he tried to stop crying. Tony wiped the boys tears with his thumbs. “ I know I’ve spent all my time with the baby since we got back but that’s only because she’s so little she needs a lot of care right now. But you, Indy, you’re my son. Nothing will ever change that. I love you more than anything in the whole world.” Tony kissed his forehead. 

“More than the baby?” Indy sniffled. 

Tony smiled sadly. “Yeah, sweetheart. I love her because she’s cute and she’s a sweet baby and she needs all of us to help take care of her right? But she’s not mine. You’re my baby. Me and Papa love you so much. Being your dad is the best and I will never ever give that up. I’m sorry that I made you feel sad, though. Maybe we can spend the rest of the night together here, huh? We’ll watch this movie and cuddle?” Indy nodded quickly. “Okay,” Tony gave him another kiss, on top of his head this time, and then put him back on the bed. “I’m going to go get your snack and talk to Papa I’ll be right back, okay Peanut?”

“‘Kay, Da,” Indy mumbled around the thumb that he now had in his mouth. 

***************

Steve saw Tony come out of the bedroom and walked towards him. “How’d it go?”

“Okay, I think,” Tony sighed. “I’m gonna lay with him while he watches the movie I’m just getting him some ginger ale and crackers.” He gestured to the kitchen. 

“Good.” Steve smiled. “Question. You were up with her all last night but where do you think we should put her down to sleep tonight?” He looked down at the baby girl currently sound asleep against his chest.

“That shouldn’t be your problem to deal with,” Bucky called from where he walked into the room behind them, but he offered a sheepish smile.

The two men looked over. Steve smiled softly at his friend. “Does that mean you...?” He trailed off. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I - I don’t know who I was kidding, I can’t give her up. There’s no choice here. I’m just....scared, I guess.” Bucky stepped around the sofa to look closer at the baby. 

“That’s great, Buck. You’re not alone, you know that.” Steve said happily. 

Bucky smiled then looked over at Tony. “If you don’t mind another resident here, that is,” he asked. Steve scoffed because the idea that Tony wouldn’t want this baby here, even after the incident with Indy, was ludicrous. 

“Please. I’ve been online since Steve just asked where she should sleep and I already have a bassinet and some essentials on the way here. You can get anything delivered at any time if you pay enough.” He waggled his phone at them with a smile. “Should be here within the hour.” Tony stood and clapped him in the shoulder. “You live here. I want this to be a home for you and your daughter. Plus, she kinda loves me already so,” Tony shrugged, smiling wide. 

A small sniffle sounded from below them on the sofa. Steve looked up with tears in his eyes. “You’re killing me here, I can’t even get up and hug you guys because I can’t move her.” 

Tony laughed and leaned down to give Steve a quick kiss. “I’m gonna get back to our boy.” 

Bucky sat in the spot Tony vacated when he left the room. “I can try to let her sleep on me til the bassinet gets here?” he said motioning for Steve to pass her over. They carefully transferred her without waking her again and Bucky settled back with one hand cupping his daughter around her bottom to keep her in place and the other picked up her little fingers and watched as they Instinctually grasped his. He smiled. 

“Wow,” Bucky said, mesmerized as he held her for the first time. 

“You gotta think of a name now,” Steve said quietly. 

“Poppy. Her names Poppy.” Bucky looked up at his friend with a lopsided smile. “I’ve been thinking about what to name her since we found out she was mine. I wasn’t even sure I’d be best to keep her but I couldn’t stop thinking of names.” 

“It’s adorable. Where’d you get that from?” 

“I don’t know, I just.. I came across someone years ago, as the soldier, and her name was Poppy. It was just in passing but the name stuck with me,” he answered. 

“I think it’s perfect for her.” Steve reached over and ran his finger over her leg. “Tony can have all the paperwork drawn up for her like he did for Indy.” 

“What can Tony do?” Tony asked as he came back into the room carrying Indy’s snack. 

“Get her paperwork done. She’s got a name now,” Steve replied. 

“Poppy,” Bucky offered at Tony’s questioning glance. 

Tony laughed softly. “Cute. That’s really cute, actually.”

“Sir, the items you ordered have been delivered. I’m sending them up in the elevator,” Jarvis announced. 

“Great. Thanks, J. I’ll grab the stuff and put the bassinet together for you if you want?” 

“Knock yourself out,” Bucky replied. “You’re the engineer.” 

“Yay!” Tony exclaimed on the way to the elevator. Steve laughed at Tony’s look of glee just because he got to put together baby furniture. 

Aside from the bassinet, Tony had also ordered a bunch of the basics - diapers, bottles, formula, onesies, etc. “I’m going to give Indy his snack and put this together while I watch the movie with him. I’ll bring it out when I’m done.” 

Steve nodded and then briefly explained to Bucky what happened with Indy. Bucky was apologetic and blaming himself for leaving Tony to care for the baby full time. 

A few minutes in the baby let out a small whine and grumble, balling her small fists against Bucky’s chest. Bucky shushed her and patted her back gently. 

“Give me 5 minutes, Poppy seed, and then you’ll have a real bed,” Tony called out as he walked through the room to get a screwdriver to assemble the tiny bed.

“And there it is,” Steve laughed, referring to the nickname. 

“God help me, I actually like that one,” Bucky said. Tony smirked. 

************

Tony sat on the floor next to his bed, pieces of the bassinet spread out before him. Indy was laying sideways across the bed so his head was slightly off the side closest to Tony so he could watch. 

“For baby?” Indy asked. Tony cringed, wondering if this was going to set him off.

“Yeah. She needs a place to sleep right? Bucky’s holding her now but I thought we could put this together for her and then she’d have a nice place to sleep, safe and sound. Think you can help with that?” Indy nodded agreeably so Tony handed him the screwdriver. “Hold this.” Indy moved a cracker from one hand to the other then took the screwdriver in his small grip.

“Buppy come here?” Indy asked. 

“When we’re done with this we can go see Bucky and bring this out to them. Sound good?”

“Yeah,” Indy replied easily, munching on a cracker. Tony smiled and leaned over slightly to kiss his cheek. 

“Love you, Peanut.”   
Indy smiled. “Love Da,” he said softly. “And ah-ma!” he added louder, giggling. Tony laughed with him, feeling now that they really would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: The baby’s name is from Animal Crossing. ;)


	21. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was delayed because I started Camp Nanowrimo and its taking up a lot of time! But I’ll keep updating, promise!

Tony brought Indy and the bassinet out into the living room when he finished assembling it. Indy in one arm and dragging the bassinet behind him with the other.

“Buppy!” The boy exclaimed once Bucky was in his sight.

“Shh, quiet voice okay? Don’t wanna wake the baby,” Tony told him. 

“Hi Indy,” Bucky replied quietly, Poppy still sound asleep on his chest.

“Baby bed,” Indy told him, pointing behind himself and Tony. “All done!”

“Yup, all ready for our Poppy seed.” Tony dragged it to a stop in front of where Steve and Bucky were sitting. “Test it out.”

Bucky stood up, cradling the baby carefully against himself. He looked down at the white bassinet with the tiny light pink mattress pad in it and a small coral colored dinosaur stuffed animal. Bucky touched it with a finger and smiled up at Tony. “Thank you for all of this, for everything.” Tony nodded but bounced Indy in his arms.

“You wanna tell Bucky about that?” Tony asked the boy, nodding in the direction of the dinosaur.

Indy pointed at it. “For baby.”

“It’s his dinosaur,” Tony clarified. “He wanted to give her something to sleep with so she wouldn’t be alone.” Tony glanced at Steve who looked like he was seconds away from jumping up and grabbing his son for a hug. 

“Wow. Thank you Indy, that’s very nice of you,” Bucky said, stepping forward so he was within reach and kissing the blonde hair on the little boys head. “I’m sure she’ll love I when she wakes up.”

“I hold the baby?” He asked, reaching out now that they were close and pulling her hand closer.

“Gentle,” Tony said automatically, pulling Indy’s hand away. “Let’s sit you down next to Papa first.” Steve reached out immediately pulling Indy from Tony and kissing him then sitting him on the cushion next to him.

“Da, stay.” Indy demanded even as he looked back to Bucky expectantly. 

“Right here, darling,” Tony replied, sitting half on the arm of the sofa and half on Steve. Steve put his arm around his boyfriend as they watched Bucky place the baby on Indy’s lap and rearrange the boys arms so he was holding her correctly. Then Bucky sat on the other side of Indy, ready to move quick if something happened.

“Hi, baby,” Indy said although she was still sleeping. 

“She has a name now,” Steve told his son. 

“Yeah,” Bucky added. “Poppy.”

“Poppy,” Indy exclaimed excitedly, bouncing a little and both Steve and Bucky’s hands shot out in case the baby slipped, but Indy held tight and she was fine. “Baby safe,” he whispered close to her face.

“She is,” Steve agreed, running his hand through Indy’s hair. 

“Poppy staying here forever? Like me?”

Steve and Tony smiled at that. “Yeah,” Steve answered. He looked up at Bucky. “Are you ready to tell him,” he trailed off, nodding purposefully at the baby.

“Yeah, might as well. Indy, so you know how Steve is your dad?” Bucky asked. Indy’s brow furrowed. He pointed at Tony.

“Da,” he said, looking at Bucky like he couldn’t believe he didn’t know. Bucky bit back his laugh but Tony didn’t.

“That’s right, Peanut. You tell him,” Tony replied through his laughter.

“Okay, I know, but I mean,” he trailed off so Steve jumped in. 

“I’m your papa right? Because you’re my boy, you were made from part of me. And me and Tony are a couple and he became your dad because he loves you more than anything, right?”  
Indy nodded slowly. “So, Poppy was made from Bucky and she’s his daughter. Bucky’s her dad. Make sense?”

“Yeah,” Indy answered happily, not putting too much thought into any of that. “Poppy’s family now.”

“Yeah she is,” Bucky replied quietly. The baby chose that moment to squirm and spit out the pacifier. She opened her eyes and whined but Indy leaned his head forward catching her gaze. 

“It’s okay, Poppy,” he told her very seriously for a three year old. “Don’t cry. You have a dad. And a bed,” he threw in as an afterthought. 

“That’s right,” Tony agreed. “She might want to try out that bed now, I think it’s getting past her bedtime,” he said giving Bucky an excuse to take her from Indy. 

“Why don’t you kiss her good night and then Bucky can take her,” Steve said. Indy kissed her cheek and then let Bucky take her. He placed her in the bassinet, moving the stuffed dinosaur to the bottom out of her way. 

Bucky turned back to face them nervously. “Do you think maybe I could stay in the spare room tonight? I don’t even know what to do with her. If she wakes up,” he started, somewhat frantically. 

“‘Course you can,” Tony replied easily. “We’ll all help.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, standing. “We can bring this into the room you’ll be sleeping in.” Steve stood up, scooping up the whole bassinet in arms and leaving the room with Bucky. Tony slid down onto the cushion next to his son.

“Glad the baby’s here?” He asked.

Indy nodded and then cuddled into Tony’s side. Then got up and knelt on Tonys lap to be able to face him. “Still Da,” he said, patting Tony’s chest over the arc reactor. “Forever.”

Tony smiled. He held his hand over Indy’s keeping it in place. “Yeah, sweetheart. Nothing could ever change that.” Indy nodded agreeably and laid himself against Tony’s chest.

“Have baby?” 

“Poppy’s sleeping now, Indy. You can see her tomorrow,” Tony answered.

“No. My baby,” he stressed.

“Oh, you’re doll?” Indy nodded. “Okay, lets go get that from your room and then go back to watching the movie. I bet Papa will join us soon too.” Tony carried Indy to his room, grabbed the doll, stuffing it between Indy and himself, and went back to his and Steve’s room. The movie was still paused so he got them settled and pressed play. Indy cuddled his doll and llama against him and laid half on the bed and half on Tony’s chest. He lasted 10 minutes before he fell sound asleep. Tony smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head. 

“Guess I’m too late for this party, huh?” Steve asked as he walked in, smiling at the sight. Tony hummed.

“There was no hope for this party lasting tonight,” he chuckled. Steve changed into pajamas and got into bed. 

“It’s early for us,” he told Tony. 

“Well, I’m stuck here,” he gestured to Indy on top of him. “You’re free to do what you want.”

Steve huffed a laugh. “We can watch a movie? Not this one,” he said as he glanced at the talking cartoons. 

“Sure. Sounds good.”

“He okay?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, I think he gets it now. I’m not going anywhere. Neither are you,” Tony said, running his hand over Indy’s back. Steve nodded.

“Good.” He leaned over kissing the back of Indy’s head then leaned up higher to kiss Tony. “I love you.”

Tony smiled. “Love you, too. Forever.”

“Forever,” Steve agreed. He settled back onto his own pillow, pulling up Netflix to find a movie. 

“Marry me,” Tony blurted suddenly. Steve froze. 

“What?”

“Did you not hear me, or,” Tony trailed off.

“No. I mean, I heard you, not no,” Steve stuttered.

“So not no...” Tony glanced at Steve.

“Tony,” Steve whispered.

“This is something I thought about. Doing it right this second was a whim but not the question. I love you. We have a son together. I don’t think either of us are going anywhere. I want to be your husband. I want you to be mine. If you don’t want to answer right now you don’t have to. I know I sprung this on you. I’m happy with what we have, nothing has to change but I do want that. At some point.” Tony looked down, waiting for Steve to say something. 

“Yes,” Steve breathed. Tony’s head snapped up. “Yes, Tony. Of course I’ll marry you. I want that too, all of it.” Tony laughed nervously.

“Yes?” Steve nodded. “The ring is downstairs. In my workshop.” Steve laughed.

“It’s fine. I just wanna lay here with you and our son.” Steve scooted closer, kissing Tony again over Indy’s head, then settling beside them, using Tony’s shoulder as his pillow. 

“You’re my fiancé now,” Tony said.

Steve smiled. “Mmhmm. Feel different?”

“Better,” Tony said right away. “It feels right.”

“Yeah. It does.” Steve reached over Indy so that his arm was over the boy and hand resting on Tony’s stomach. He rubbed his thumb over Tony’s t-shirt and shifted slightly closer. As close as he could get with their son still between them. He turned on the movie but they both drifted off shortly after, completely content.


	22. The Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones not a happy one......Sorry!

*One week later*

“Buck,” Steve gasped into the phone.

“Stevie,” Bucky answered, stepping away from where Indy was watching cartoons. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“Tony,” Steve whimpered. 

“What happened to Tony? Did he get hurt?” He heard Steve breathing heavy, possibly crying. “Steve, listen to me,” he said sternly. “Tell me what happened.” The Avengers had left a couple hours previously when Fury called about a threat downtown. Clearly, something went wrong.

“I don’t,” Steve stuttered. “I can’t, Bucky.”

Bucky sighed. “Where are you? You’re not making much sense. I’ll come to you, just tell me where.”

“Hospital. Tony. He’s hurt,” Steve cried into the phone. 

“Okay. I’m gonna come meet you. I’m sure he’ll be okay,” Bucky tried to reassure him but it seemed to get him angry.

“No, they said...the doctor— I can’t..”

“Okay, shh. Calm down. Just breathe. I’ll be there in 10 and we’ll figure it out. I’m going to hang up so I can get someone to watch the kids. I’m going to call you back on my drive over, okay? Keep your phone close.” Silence. “Stevie? Do you understand?” 

Steve gasped. “Yeah,” he managed. Bucky hung up, though it killed him to do so.

“FRIDAY? Who’s around that can watch the kids. Tony’s hurt I have to get to the hospital.”

“None of the Avengers are home yet,” she answered. “Happy is close. If you’d like I could tell him you need a ride and for him to watch the children after?”

“Yes, please. Do that now. Tell him to hurry.” Bucky hurried over to the living area. Indy was now sitting beside Poppy who was sitting in her playpen. “Kiddo, we have to go out.” He walked up behind the boy and pulled him to his feet then picked Poppy out of the playpen. He situated her on his hip and then reached his free hand out for Indy’s. “Come on.”

“Where?” Indy asked nervously, slowly reaching for Bucky. 

“Sergeant Barnes,” FRIDAY interrupted. “Happy is going to meet you in the car downstairs in 3 minutes. He said he’ll drop you off and then come back here with the kids.”

“Thank you,” Bucky said sincerely. “I have to go somewhere, Indy. You’re gonna hang out with Happy for a little while.” They entered the elevator. 

“I come,” Indy stated. “Poppy go with Happy.”

Bucky looked down at the little boy beside him. “I’m going to help your Papa and Dad with their work. When we’re done you can come see us okay? But I need you to be good right now and listen to me.” The elevator door opened and Bucky could see Happy in the idling car not far away. Indy pulled out of his grip. 

“No Buppy. I come see Papa and Da.” He stamped his foot for good measure. Bucky sighed and rearranged Poppy against him. 

“Come on, keep walking. We’re going in the car.” Bucky started to walk towards the car but Indy didn’t budge. 

“No!” He shouted. Bucky saw Happy get out of the car and walk up to him. 

“I’ll take her and get her strapped in,” he offered.

“Thanks,” Bucky said quietly, handing his daughter over.

Bucky turned back. “Let’s go,” he said sternly. He stepped forward and leaned over to grab Indy’s hand but the boy pulled away.

“I want Papa. Now, Buppy.” He moved forward quickly and pushed his hands against Bucky’s thighs in an attempt to shove him. Bucky didn’t move.

“Indiana. We are leaving. Now,” he said angrily. He grabbed Indy by the forearm as gently as he could but still all but dragging him to the car. Indy started to cry, kicking out in anger. 

“Want Papa,” he cried. “I want Da,” he said louder. Then, surprisingly, bit down on the hand that was pulling him forward. 

“Ah,” Bucky exclaimed, quickly letting go and pulling back. “Your dad’s hurt, okay?” he spat, turning to face the boy. “He’s hurt and I need to go help your Papa and this is taking up time I don’t have right now so you need to stop acting like this. Get in the car,” he ground out. 

Indy walked past him silently, shocked, and climbed in the door that was opened by Happy previously. He got himself in his chair and Bucky leaned over to get the seatbelts situated. Indy was crying quietly now but Bucky had to ignore it for the moment. “Hate you,” Indy whispered. Bucky looked at him sadly, clicked the buckle in place and closed the door. He climbed in silently next to Happy in the front and he started driving right away. 

Bucky pulled out his phone and called Steve back. “Hey Stevie. You hanging in there?”

“Are you coming?” he asked brokenly. 

“Just a few minutes away. Has anyone talked to you about Tony?”

“A doctor but, I don’t know, Buck. I don’t know what to do. It sounds bad.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll talk to them, we’ll figure this out. I’m almost there, just hold on. Everything’s gonna be fine.” He heard the hitch in Steve’s breath. “Happy’s going to watch the kids until we can figure out what’s happening.”

“Good. That’s good,” Steve managed to say. Bucky heard Indy sniffling behind him. He flipped the visor down to use the mirror to see in back. Indy was wiping at his eyes and trying to stay quiet. 

“We’re pulling in the parking lot now, I’m going to hang up but I’ll see you in a minute.”

“Okay,” Steve replied.

“Happy, Thank you. I’ll keep you updated. I’m just going to talk to Indy for one second.” He got out of the car in front of the hospital and pulled open the back door. He propped himself on the edge of the seat so he could face Indy at his level. “Hey. Look at me for a second.” He waited for Indy to look up. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. You’re dad is going to be okay buddy. He’s going to get the help he needs here.” Bucky sighed. “I’m going to help your Papa and once we’re all settled you can come back and see him, okay?” Indy was still crying quietly. “Okay?” Bucky repeated. Indy nodded. “I love you, kiddo.” Bucky leaned forward and kissed his forehead. 

“Buppy, please,” Indy sobbed, reaching out and grabbing a fistful of Bucky’s shirt. “I come see Papa. I’m sorry.”

“Indy he’s really upset right now, you’ll be better off with Happy just for a little while.”

“Promise I’ll be good?” He looked at Bucky hopefully. Bucky sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Change of plans, Happy.” 

“I heard,” Happy replied with a smirk. 

He reached over and ran his hand over Poppy’s head as she stared at him and he smiled at her. “I’ll talk to you soon Happy.” He carried Indy in to the hospital talking to him as he walked. “You have to listen to me if you’re gonna stay here, all right? And your Papa might seem really sad which I know can be scary but he’s okay and your dad will be okay soon too. Got it?” Indy nodded against his shoulder. 

Bucky made quick work of finding Steve in the intensive care waiting area. “Hey,” he called out.

Steve stood quickly and met him halfway across the empty room. He clung on to him as soon as he was close enough. Bucky wrapped his free arm around Steve’s back and held him as he shook in his grip. “It’s gonna be okay,” he said for Steve and Indy’s benefit. “I’m going to see if I can talk to the doctor okay and figure out what’s going on.” Steve nodded and pulled away reluctantly. “Sit,” Bucky ordered him and placed Indy on his lap once he did. “Indy really wanted to see you,” he said in case Steve was wondering why he ended up bringing him. “Why don’t you give your Papa some cuddles,” he told Indy who instantly curled into Steve’s chest. 

He found a nurse who found a doctor who told him briefly what he had explained to Steve. Basically, they needed to operate near the reactor but it was risky. Not doing the surgery wasn’t really an option either though. They needed consent. He went back to Steve. “It sounds like they need to do this , Stevie. But, is there someone else that can help with this decision? Pepper, maybe?” 

“Rhodey,” Steve whispered. He handed his phone to Bucky and then buried his face back into Indy’s hair. 

“I’ll call them both.” He stepped away and let Pepper know what happened first. She was going to come right away. He found a contact called Rhodey and called that next. When a man answered Bucky said, “Uh, hi. Is this Rhodey?”

“Who’s asking?” The man replied. 

“Bucky Barnes. I’m a friend of Steve’s and Tony’s.”

“Okay. Yeah I know who you are. What’s wrong? Is it Tony?”

“He’s in the hospital. There was an incident today with the Avengers fighting something and he got hurt. He needs surgery but I think Steve’s in shock. He can’t make the decision and they need someone to consent. It doesn’t sound like there’s much of a choice though.”

Rhodey sighed. “I’ll be there in 15. I’m in Jersey but I got the suit with me so I’ll get there quick.” He disconnected. Bucky sat next to Steve. Indy peered over at him through Steve’s arms which were surrounding him. Bucky smiled a little at him. “You okay in there?” He said softly. Indy nodded and then closed his eyes. 

Steve was hunched over Indy so Bucky put his hand on the other mans back, running it up and down in what he hoped was soothing. “Rhodey and Pepper are on their way. Tony will get what he needs and he’ll be okay.” Steve nodded but didn’t look at him. Bucky wanted to say more, ask what happened, but not with Indy there.

By the time Pepper and Rhodey arrived and had talked to the doctor Indy was looking more worried. “Here, Steve. Let me take him.” He pulled Indy into his arms as Rhodey and Pepper came over. “You guys talk, we’re gonna go grab a snack.”

He had Indy pick a juice from the vending machine and grabbed him a pack of animal crackers in case he got hungry. He got an orange juice for Steve figuring he might need the jolt of sugar. “Wanna see Da,” Indy mumbled against Bucky’s neck.

“I know. I don’t know if we’re going to be able to see him right now, but we can ask.” He felt a small nod. He cracked the cap off the Apple juice. “Take a sip.” Indy did then tapped Bucky softly on is hand. “Yes, buddy?”

“I’m being good?” He looked at Bucky sadly.

“Yeah. You’re being so good. Thank you.”

Indy was wringing the end of his shirt between his fingers and looking down. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered.

“What for? I said you were being good,” Bucky replied, confused.

“Love you,” Indy explained.

“Oh,” Bucky exclaimed. He was talking about what he said in the car. “I know. Thank you for saying you’re sorry. You know I love you too.” Indy hugged Bucky around his neck and Bucky placed a kiss on his temple. “Let’s get back and see what’s going on.”


	23. The Accident Part 2

Rhodey and Pepper were standing talking to each other a little away from Steve so Bucky sat next to his friend and passed the orange juice bottle to him. “Drink this. You need it.” Steve fumbled with the cap but managed to take large gulp. “Did you guys make a decision?”

Steve nodded, draining the rest of the juice and putting the empty bottle on the table in front of him. “They’re going to operate. They have to,” he answered softly.

“They’ll fix him up. That’s what he needs now.” He gave a reassuring smile to Indy who was looking up at him from his lap.

“I can’t lose him, Buck,” Steve murmured. He reached out and pulled Indy on to his own lap and kissed the top of his head. 

“You won’t,” Bucky said seriously. “Can you see him before he goes in? Indy wanted to see him.”

Steve shook his head sadly. “They took him into surgery as soon as we gave the okay,” he answered. “We’ll see him when they’re done,” he said for Indy’s benefit, rubbing the boys back. Indy nodded against his chest. Steve looked over at Bucky. “He asked me to marry him.” He blinked back tears and wiped his hand over his face. 

“Today?” Bucky asked, surprised.

“No.” Steve hugged Indy closer. “Last week.” He sighed. “I said yes. We just wanted to keep it to ourselves for just a little while. Enjoy it, just the two of us. We were going to tell you today actually, when we got back.” Steve laughed humorlessly. “And then we’d tell the team. But now,” he gestured with his hand.

“Hey. He’s going to be okay. And when he’s better you can make your announcement.” Steve nodded but he didn’t seem too sure. Bucky clapped his hand on Steve’s knee. “Congratulations, pal. I know it sucks right now but I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Buck.”

“Marry?” Indy mumbled from against Steve’s chest. 

“Yeah, sweetheart. Me and Dad are gonna get married,” Steve smiled softly.

“What’s that mean?”

“Well. You know how Dad adopted you? He already loved you but he had to fill out paperwork to make it official? So everyone would know he was your dad, right?” Indy nodded, sitting up now, and watched Steve interested. “It’s like that. Me and Daddy already love each other and we’re a family, but this makes it official.”

“Okay,” Indy replied simply. Bucky smirked. Steve smiled and kissed his sons forehead.

“You feeling a little better?” Bucky asked him. 

Steve nodded. “Yeah I think so. I couldn’t even think straight when they started saying everything that was wrong with him. All the risks. I just wanted to see him. And then I called you,” he shrugged. 

“You did the right thing. You shouldn’t be alone here.” He checked his watch. “Couple hours and you’ll be able to see him.” 

Pepper and Rhodey joined them, sitting across from the two men. They all tried to make small talk to pass the time even though no one was up to it. Pepper offered to take Indy to the gift shop after about an hour and Rhodey accompanied them. He came back, arms loaded with goodies. Once he could see his Papa and Bucky he toddled over to them as quick as he could with his arms full.

“What do you have there?” Steve asked, amused. 

“Stuffies!” Indy answered excitedly. “Papa and Da,” Indy explained holding them out so Bucky could look closer. 

“Wow. These are great, kiddo,” he smirked at the Iron man red bear and Captain America blue one.

“Did you really need two, sweetheart?” Steve asked, glancing to Pepper apologetically.

“Oh, they’re not both for him. I said he could pick out something for himself, something for Tony and then we’d all get some snacks and drinks. You wanna tell Papa which is for you and which is for Daddy?” Pepper ruffled his hair.

“Mine,” he said, holding up the red bear. “For Da,” he held up the blue bear. “So Da can cuddle,” he explained seriously. Steve smiled. 

“Come here you.” He reached out and pulled his son toward him and lifted him onto his lap and hugged him, the bears squished between them. “That’s very sweet. Dad’s going to love his bear. Now, did you tell Auntie Pepper thank you for buying them?” Indy nodded and Steve glanced at her to double check but she nodded and winked knowingly. 

“There’s more,” she said. “Indy?” Indy jumped off Steve’s lap, leaving the bears there instead which Steve dutifully wrapped his arms around. Indy bounced over to Rhodey who held out the bag he was carrying. When Indy struggled to hold it and reach in at the same time, Rhodey put it on the table for him. Indy rooted around in the bag for a minute and then pulled out something that he quickly tried to hide in his small hands. He turned his back to Bucky and took the few steps over to him backwards. Bucky put his hand out once he reached him, steadying him. 

“Buppy, surprise!” He turned around and quickly held out a large chocolate bar. Bucky smiled and took the candy. In big red letters on the wrapper it said ‘I LOVE YOU.’ Indy pointed to it in case Bucky didn’t see. “‘Cause I bit you,” he explained. Bucky huffed a laugh. Steve’s eyes narrowed. 

“Thank you. This is perfect, I love you too. And don’t worry about happened earlier, okay?” Bucky kissed his forehead and Indy went back to the bag. 

“He bit you? Are we just glossing over that?” Steve asked. 

“We had a moment trying to get here. I yelled at him, he bit me. We both apologized to each other. It’s fine now,” Bucky waved Steve off. 

“He was asking me to read what they say, I was wondering what he was doing. I didn’t realize it was apology chocolate,” Pepper laughed.

“Papa,” Indy interrupted. “More juice.” He handed Steve a cranberry juice bottle. “Need it,” he told Steve really seriously like Bucky had earlier. 

“Thank you, baby. I’ll drink it.” Indy took the bears back from Steve’s lap, losing interest in the snack bag. He walked between Bucky’s knees and tried to get up without using his hands so Bucky helped him up so he ended up with his back to Bucky’s chest and the bears hugged against him.

“There’s snacks and other drinks in the bag for all of us so help yourselves to anything,” Pepper told them.

“Thank you, Pepper. Both of you. I know you’d be here for Tony no matter what but I’m grateful you’re here,” Steve told him sincerely. Pepper stepped forward and kissed the top of his head. 

“Tony is going to be fine. He’s strong. He’s been through a lot, he can make it through this, too.” 

45 minutes later a doctor came in to tell them that the surgery was complete. They were able to repair the damage to his chest and there were no complications but he wasn’t out of the woods because they would have to see how the area around the reactor healed.

“He’s in the recovery room right now. When he gets moved to his private room I’ll have a nurse come and get you,” the doctor said.

Rhodey stepped forward. “Thank you,” he said and shook the doctors hand. The doctor nodded and left them to talk.

“He’s okay,” Steve whispered. Bucky put his hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah. You’ll see him really soon.”

“See Da?” Indy asked, looking up from Bucky’s chest. 

“Soon, buddy. Very soon. He’s okay.” Bucky hugged him closer. 

When the nurse came out she said Tony could only have 2 visitors at a time. 

“You go first,” Steve said to Rhodey and Pepper. And when they both started to protest, “If I go in first I’m not leaving him. It’s fine, just go.” They went first, reluctantly. Steve turned to Indy. “Ready to see Dad in a few minutes?” Indy sat up straighter in Bucky’s lap and nodded. 

“I give Da bear,” he said, lifting the blues bear to show his Papa. Steve nodded.

“You can give him his present, but listen. He might be very tired. He just had surgery and he needs lots of rest and we have to be very, very gentle with him Okay?” Indy nodded. “And there might be some machines around him but that’s all to make him feel better so you don’t have to be scared, but if you are you tell me or Bucky okay. We’ll be right there.” Indy nodded but now he looked nervous.

“Papa,” he said sadly, reaching his arms out around the bears in his lap. 

“Oh, it’s okay, sweetie. Come here,” Steve grabbed him under the arms and Bucky took the bears instead as Steve pulled Indy into his arms. He stood up with him and paced a bit. “I wasn’t trying to scare you. Daddy’s okay.” Indy sniffled and nuzzled into Steve’s neck. Rhodey and Pepper came out a short time later.

“You’re turn,” Rhodey said, clapping him with a hand on his back. “He wants to see you.” Steve nodded. 

“How is he?” Steve asked.

“He’s on a lot of meds so he’s a little dazed. But you and Indy were the first thing he asked about,” Pepper answered. “We’ll check in with him later, you guys get in there.”

Bucky stood and joined Steve and they walked down the hall to Tony’s room. Steve opened the door slowly and stuck his head in. Tony was laying there with his eyes closed. He walked in slowly and placed his hand over Tony’s when he was close enough. Tony startled slightly. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve said softly. “Just me.”

Tony smiled. “Hey.”

“Tony. Sweetheart. How do you feel?”

“Don’t feel much now,” he mumbled. “Lots of drugs.” 

Steve smirked then leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “You’re gonna be okay,” he told him. “Indy has a gift for you. You wanna say hi to daddy and give him his present?”

Indy picked his head up and looked nervously at Tony. “Da?” 

“Hi Peanut. I’m glad you’re here,” Tony smiled at him. Indy turned to Bucky and reached out for the blue bear. 

“Blue bear like Papa,” he said, holding the bear out to Tony. Tony slowly raised his hand and Steve could tell it was hard for him but he managed to grab the bear. 

“This is the perfect gift, Indy. Now I can cuddle this and think of you and Papa even when you’re not here.” Indy nodded like that was his plan all along. “Can I have a kiss?” Indy started to lean away from Steve but Steve caught him and pulled him back. 

“I’ll get you close so you can give a kiss but you can’t touch anywhere over here,” he gestured to Tony’s chest. He leaned Indy over and the boy gave Tony a kiss on his cheek. Tony turned his head and kissed the boys forehead, raising the hand on that side of the bed and patting the part of Indy’s arm he could reach. 

“Love you, Indy.”

“I Love Da,” the boy replied, squirming when Steve tried to pull him back. “Stay, Papa,” Indy protested. 

“Okay well I can’t keep you hanging in the air like this,” he laughed. 

“Put him next to me,” Tony said.

Steve sighed. “Indy, I’ll lay you down here but you have to be very careful, got it?”

“Careful with Da,” he assured. Steve placed him laying alongside Tony. Indy rested his head on Tony’s shoulder and Tony put his arm around Indy’s back. Steve moved the bear so it was between Tony’s legs over the blanket and out of the way. 

Bucky stepped around to the other side of the bed. “I’m glad you’re gonna be okay.”

“Hey, Buckaroo. Where’s my Poppy seed?”

Bucky smiled. “With Happy. I have to call and give him an update actually.”

“Is he gonna bring her here?”

“You want to see her?” Bucky asked. Tony nodded but his eyes were closing. 

“Sweetheart. You need to rest. Get some sleep, I’ll be right here.” Steve kissed him again then pulled a chair next to the bedside that Indy was on and sat down. 

“I’m going to check in with Happy and have him bring Poppy here for a little bit,” Bucky said before he left the room. 

Bucky walked back to the waiting room and called Happy who answered the phone almost immediately.

“Hey, Happy. It’s Bucky. Just wanted to let you know Tony’s out of surgery and awake.”

“Oh good,” Happy replied. “Is he going to be okay then?”

“The doctor said he’s not out of the woods but barring any complications he should recover fully. How’s Poppy been for ya?”

“She’s been an angel really. She napped, she ate, we played with some toys. Not a problem at all,” he said honestly. 

Bucky sighed. “Thank you so much, you saved the day today. I was actually wondering if you wanted to bring her here? Tony wants to see her and then you can see him too.”

“Sure. I’ll get her ready to go and be over soon.”

Bucky ended the call and headed back to Tony’s room. “Happy’s on his way,” he told Steve who was holding Tony’s hand as it rested on Indy who was still curled against the man in the hospital bed. 

Steve nodded. “Good.”

“Poppy come here?” Indy asked, voice muffled against Tony’s side.

Bucky stepped closer. “Yup. Happy wants to see your dad and he’s bringing Poppy.”

“I help Poppy cuddle Da but gentle,” he said seriously.

“That would be a very nice thing to do, sweetheart,” Steve said, smiling softly. 

Happy arrived not long after and came in to the room with Poppy in his arms and a diaper bag over his shoulder. Bucky stood up and approached him. “There’s my baby girl.” Happy handed her over. She started crying right away. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He bounced her gently and rubbed her back as she gripped his shirt. “You’re okay, baby.”

“Now that she can see you she’s probably realizing how much she missed you,” Steve said.

Bucky pulled her back a little to look at her. “I’m right here, sweetheart. You were so good for Happy, huh? I’m here now.” He kissed her and swayed to calm her down. “You’re going to wake up Tony if you keep this up,” he said, pressing his lips against her temple.

“Too late,” Tony muttered from the bed. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Steve said, standing up so he could get closer to Tony. “How are you feeling?”

“‘Bout the same. Tired,” he said. He looked down at Indy still snuggled against him and tightened his hold. “Can I see her?” He asked, looking back at Bucky and his daughter. Bucky walked to the other side of Tony’s bed and turned her around in his arms so she could see Tony. “Hi, Poppy seed.”

“Ah,” she squeaked out, reaching one hand out to him. Bucky leaned closer so Tony could hold her hand. Her sniffles quieted and she turned back into Bucky after she let go of Tony’s hand. 

“Hey Boss,” Happy said, coming up to the foot of the bed. “You need anything?”

Tony hummed. “No, I think I’m good. Thanks for helping today,” he said, nodding toward Poppy. 

“Anything you guys need, really. I’ll be here.”

“Remind me to give you a raise,” Tony said groggily. “Or vacation time. Or a vacation!” 

Steve laughed. “Okay, calm down. You can figure out Happy’s bonus later.”

“Well, thanks Tony. I’m gonna head out but you guys need anything or a ride, doesn’t matter the time just call.”

They all thanked him as he left and Steve sighed and looked at his watch. He pat his hand on Indy’s hip. “You hungry? It’s dinner time.” Indy shrugged and buried his face between Tony and the mattress. 

“I can take him and Poppy to the cafeteria and give you two some alone time,” Bucky offered. 

“That would be great, thanks Buck. Indy, sit up.” He pulled Indy to a sitting position but Indy instinctively reached out for Tony nudging him in the process and earning a pained gasp from Tony. “Indy,” Steve snapped, grabbing the boys hand before he did damage. “Gentle, remember? You okay?” Tony nodded but Steve could tell it hurt him. “Go with Bucky just for a little while and have a nice dinner then you can come back.” 

Steve stood Indy on the floor and he took Bucky’s hand as they left the room. Steve turned back to Tony, and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed next to him. “Did he really hurt you? Want be to get a nurse?”

Tony was already shaking his head. “No. It already hurt he just rubbed against the side of my chest here where there’s stitches. It’s fine.” Steve gripped his hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of Tony’s hand. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Steve said, biting back tears now that they had a moment alone. “I didn’t think- I mean, I thought when I saw your armor damaged, that it killed you.” He did let out a small sob then. “I need you, Tony. I can’t lose you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Steve shook his head because Tony definitely didn’t need to apologize. “I’m okay now. Just have to heal up. I’ve had worse.” Steve rolled his eyes at that. “You don’t think I’d leave my fiancé this soon do you?”

Steve smiled. “You better not. I love you.”

“Love you too. Forever. Lay down next to me,” he said.

“Tony I shouldn’t,” Steve protested. 

“Please? I can’t move to scoot over but I think you’ll fit.” Tony looked so sad and sincere that Steve couldn’t say no. He managed to wedge himself next to Tony with enough of his body not hanging off the bed that he didn’t think he’d tip off. He sat up higher on the bed than Tony so his head was just above his and faced him on his side. He leaned in and kissed Tony’s head, their hands still clasped between their bodies. “Rest more, sweetheart.”

“You’re not going to leave?”

“Nope. Bucky can take the kids home for the night, I’m not leaving you.”

Tony sighed. “Good,” he whispered, eyes already closed.


	24. The Accident part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry its been so long, real life got in the way but I still have some more ideas for this story.. This chapter is pretty short but it was just to get back into the swing of it.   
Thanks for reading!

When Bucky returned an hour later with Poppy in his arms and Indy in tow, Tony was sound asleep but Steve looked over when they walked in the room. 

“How’s he doing?” Bucky asked.

“Sleepy,” Steve whispered back, glancing at the man next to him. “He needs to get a lot of rest.” Bucky nodded in agreement. Indy walked to the side of the bed that Steve wasn’t on and attempted to pull himself up. 

“Hey, no,” Bucky said quickly, grabbing Indy’s arm before he got any further. “Gentle, remember? No climbing.” Indy pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Indy,” Steve tried to say as sternly as he could while still whispering. “Dad’s sleeping, we don’t want to wake him up.” Indy didn’t reply but he stomped over to the chair in front of the window and plopped himself into it, cuddling his bear to his chest. Bucky looked back at Steve and rolled his eyes.

“I know where he gets his flare for the dramatics.” Steve squinted at him.

“Me? Tony’s way more dramatic than me,” he protested. 

“I don’t think so pal, this ones all DNA. I remember seeing that exact pout on you when we were kids.” Bucky bounced Poppy in his arms as she looked around. Steve was staring at his friend but hadn’t replied. “What?”

“You remember that?” Steve asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “I’ve been remembering more and more lately. Random stuff.”

Steve smiled. “That’s great, Buck.”

“What’s great?” Tony mumbled, groggily. 

Steve sighed. “Sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t’ want to wake you.”

“Papa!” Indy yelled suddenly, startling the three men. “You woke him and I wasn’t going to.” He stuck his lower lip out in an even more exaggerated pout. 

“We didn’t mean to,” Steve replied, not wanting to get into a fight with his three year old. 

Tony turned his face into the closest part of Steve to him. “When can I go home?” He whispered. Steve winced, knowing that question was coming. 

“You need to heal, Tony. A few days at least, I think, but we can ask the doctor next time they’re in.” He heard Tony whimper, still hiding his face, and Steve felt the slight tremors as he worked himself up. “Hey, it’ll be okay. I’ll stay here the whole time, okay?” Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple and ran his hand up and down Tony’s bicep. 

Bucky glanced back at Indy who was watching Tony nervously. “Steve, why don’t I take the kids home for the night, let you guys try and relax?” Steve looked at him gratefully and nodded. “Kiddo, come say goodnight to your Papa and Dad,” Bucky said. Indy walked over to the bed slowly and Bucky sat Poppy on the bed propped against Tony’s hip so he could pick Indy up for his goodbyes. 

Tony was clearly still upset but rallied for Indy and turned his head so he could see his son. “Goodnight, Peanut.”

“I stay with Da?” Indy asked.

“No, baby. You have to go home and get a good nights sleep with Bucky and Poppy, okay? Then you can come back to visit tomorrow,” Steve answered. “Can we have kisses?” He asked before Indy could protest. Bucky leaned him closer and Indy kissed Tony’s cheek. Tony brought his hand up and ruffled the boys hair. 

“Love you,” he said softly. 

“Love Da,” Indy said seriously.

Steve leaned over and kissed the top of Indy’s head and brought his other arm, that wasn’t around Tony, up to hug his son. “Be a good boy for Bucky please, okay?” Indy didn’t answer, pulling away leaning back toward Bucky’s chest. “Indy, I’m serious, I’d like you to answer me.”

“Yes,” the boy whined, turning away and squishing his face into Bucky’s shoulder. Steve shook his head, exasperated, but Bucky just waved it off. He bounced Indy a little to get him in a good position then slung the baby’s diaper bag over his shoulder. He texted Happy to meet him at the entrance then put his phone in his back pocket. Poppy was looking up at him expectantly from her spot next to Tony.

“You need some help getting them down to the car?” Steve asked, though he felt Tony’s grip on him tighten. 

“Nah, I got this,” Bucky smirked. He used his one free arm to pick Poppy up off the bed and snuggled her against his chest next to Indy. “All right, we’ll come by in the morning. Let Stevie take good care of you,” he aimed at Tony.

Tony moved his head slightly to give Bucky a small smile and nod and a little wave to the kids. Steve hugged him closer and pressed a kiss to his hair. 

“Goodnight, Buck,” Steve said. He sighed as they left, and the room was left in silence. “Anything I can do for you right now?” He asked Tony softly. 

Tony shook his head minutely. “‘M’okay,” he mumbled. “Just stay here.” He gripped Steve’s shirt tighter in his fist. Steve covered Tonys hand with his own and patted it gently.

“I’m not going anywhere. Relax.” He squeezed Tony’s hand then released it, rubbing his thumb across the other mans fingers. Tony loosened his hold, but barely. He drifted off to sleep and managed to get an hour of rest in before a nurse came in to take his vitals and check his bandages. She asked Steve to get off the bed so she could access him easily so he complied, causing Tony a small panic attack in the process.

“Steve,” he whimpered. 

“I’m right here, sweetheart. Right here,” he whispered, petting Tony’s hair from where he stood near the top of the bed, leaning over so his face was closer to Tony. The nurse removed the bandage from the side of his chest and Tony gasped when it was pulled away and choked back a sob. “I know it hurts, baby. Just hang in there.”

“I’ll give you the next dose of pain meds as soon as I’m done here,” the nurse said kindly to Tony. 

“Wanna go home,” Tony asked again, looking up at Steve with tears in his eyes. 

“I know. I know you do,” Steve said. “Once you feel a little better, okay?” Tony looked like he was about to burst into tears so Steve kept talking. “And I’ll stay here the whole time okay? And Indy will come visit. And when the doctor says its okay I’ll take you straight home, I promise.”

The nurse finished up and added the promised pain meds to Tony’s IV which calmed him down enough to relax back into Steve when he resumed his place on the bed.

“I’m tired,” Tony mumbled. 

“Close your eyes and go to sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Tony yawned. “I love you. Sorry I scared you today.”

Steve smiled at that. “You can make it up to me by getting better.” He kissed Tony’s forehead. “I love you, too.”


	25. The Accident Pt 4

Four days later the doctor released Tony from the hospital on the promise that he spend the next two weeks, at least, resting in bed or on the sofa with absolutely no strenuous work. 

Which he did, under Steve’s watchful eye, for a few days at least. On the fifth day home he snuck down to the workshop to tinker and didn’t get caught until two hours later when Steve appeared, arms folded, and disappointed face aimed at his boyfriend. He kept an even closer eye on Tony after that as Tony rested on the sofa, after refusing the bed, for the next few days. 

The call to assemble came a couple days after that and Steve had half a mind to send the rest of the team, maybe even Bucky, so he could stay with Tony but one exasperated look from Tony had him suiting up. With assurances that Tony would be fine and that Bucky would be watching Indy Steve had left.

Halfway through the battle Steve was pretty sure his heart stopped when his comms crackled with static and then suddenly Tony’s voice rang through loud and clear announcing his location and that he was going to help them finish the fight. 

“Tony,” Steve breathed. “What-“

“Save it, Cap. We’re almost done here,” Tony said shortly. 

“Wow, I would not wanna be you when we get back, Stark,” Natasha added through the comm. 

“Tony’s gonna be in trouble,” Clint said in a sing-song voice. 

“All right, knock it off,” Steve snapped angrily. “No more chatter. Stark, go home. You said it yourself we’re almost done here, no point in you hurting yourself.” 

“Uh, what was that Cap? I can’t hear you... must be the comms... guess I’ll just finish my work here...” Tony trailed off. 

“I know you can hear me,” Steve replied. There was no further response from Tony and Steve just had to hope that Jarvis would alert him if Tony actually hurt himself. 

When they got back to the tower Steve stomped out of the elevator in search of Tony who he ran into in the hallway. Tony immediately turned to stalk off in the other direction.

“What is wrong with you?” Steve snapped, as Tony continued walking, trying to ignore the man following closely behind him. “Do you have a death wish, Tony?” Steve sped up and sidestepped Tony so he could get in front of him, turning suddenly so they were face to face and Tony was brought up short, almost crashing right into him. After getting over the initial shock, Tony moved to step around his boyfriend but Steve brought his hand up onto Tony’s bicep, gripping it so he couldn’t leave. “You don’t get to walk away,” Steve said angrily. 

“Let go,” Tony said, tugging his arm but Steve didn’t let go. 

“I’m not trying to hurt you,” Steve sighed, but his grip still tightened slightly. “But that’s more than I can say about you. Are you trying to kill yourself? You JUST had major surgery, Tony. You couldn’t even sit up without my help and you have the nerve to jump in a suit and go out there and fight?” Steve’s voice was getting louder and Tony glanced over to the nearby living room, knowing Bucky could hear them for sure but possibly Indy too. “I almost lost you,” Steve continued, voice cracking, and he let go of Tony’s arm.

“But you didn’t,” Tony replied. “I’m here.”

“Because you’re lucky!” Steve shouted. “You can’t just take these risks anymore, Tony, you have a son. He deserves a dad who cares about whether they’re going to die or not.”

“We always-“ Tony began.

“Take risks in our job?” Steve finished for him. “Yeah, we do. And every time we go out and fight I pray that we get to come back home to our boy. But I’m not going out there looking for trouble unnecessarily, not anymore.” Steve had deflated slightly and now he just seemed disappointed. Tony wasn’t sure if that wasn’t worse. Steve raised his hand again and ran it over Tony’s arm lightly. “I’m sorry if that hurt,” he whispered. Tony shrugged. 

After a lengthly awkward silence Steve cleared his throat. “Indy’s therapy appointment is in a few minutes. I’m going to bring him.” Without you went unsaid. Steve went into the living room and picked Indy up, pausing so he could say goodbye to his dad as they walked by. Tony gave the boy a small smile and kissed his forehead. 

“See you soon, Peanut.” Steve left without another word but Bucky came up behind Tony once the elevator doors closed. 

“You okay?” Tony turned but winced as the movement pulled at his stitches, his stunt from earlier having aggravated the incision. The sympathetic, soft way Bucky asked seemed to be what tipped Tony over the edge finally because he found himself unable to answer for fear that he would just start crying. He shrugged minutely. Bucky couldn’t help but notice that Tony was starting to shake faintly. He stepped forward sliding his arm around Tony’s waist. “Come on, let’s get you sitting.” He walked Tony slowly over to the sofa. Poppy was laying on her play mat on the rug in front of the sofa playing with the toys that dangled over her. “Would you lay down for a minute so I can check your stitches or is that asking too much?”

“You don’t have to,” Tony said softly. 

“I know,” Bucky said. “But someone should, and I’m here. Promise I won’t lecture you,” he added. Tony huffed a slight laugh but nodded so Bucky could help lay him out flat. 

He left the room briefly to grab some supplies then returned, sitting on the edge of the sofa next to Tony’s knees. Bucky removed the bandage from his side and saw that, while the stitches were still intact, there was some blood around the edges. 

“Is it bad?” Tony asked with a slight tremor to his voice that had Bucky looking up quickly. 

“You’re all right,” Bucky said quickly. 

“Hurts,” Tony whispered.

“I bet. You didn’t pop any stitches but the incision bled a little. I’ll just clean it off and bandage it back up. You’ll be fine. Then you can just rest and take some pain meds, okay?” Bucky cleaned the area with antiseptic and gauze then put a clean bandage over it and taped it down. He got Tony’s medication and a bottle of water from the kitchen and helped him sit up slightly to swallow the pills. 

“Thanks,” Tony said sincerely. Bucky nodded and patted Tony’s leg as he stood up. 

“I told you I wouldn’t lecture you but you should rest for awhile. If it helps I can offer you a baby to cuddle?” Bucky smirked as he picked Poppy up from her mat and held her out for Tony to see. Tony laughed then groaned as the pain in side surged. Bucky winced but Tony held his arm out on his uninjured side and beckoned for him to put Poppy there. 

He positioned her so she was secure in his hold and then stepped back. Tony curled around her, protective, and seemed to instantly relax. Both Tony and Poppy fell asleep in minutes so Bucky sat in the armchair and watched TV so he could keep an eye on both of them. 

When Steve came back with Indy he entered the living room to see his boyfriend still cuddled with Poppy sound asleep. 

“Hey,” he called to Bucky getting his attention. 

“Hey. How’d it go?” Bucky asked, noticing Indy hiding his face against Steve’s neck. 

“Tough session. He did great though, didn’t you?” He bounced Indy a little and the boy whimpered. 

“Buppy,” Indy mumbled. Steve smiled and stepped closer to his friend. Bucky stood up so he could take the boy into his arms. 

“Hey kiddo, come here.” Indy grabbed onto Bucky and held him tight and Bucky felt the little hitch in is breath as he started to cry softly. Bucky rubbed his back. “You’re okay, buddy. I’m gonna get him some juice,” he said to Steve. “Make sure they don’t roll off the sofa?” He nodded toward Tony and Poppy. 

Steve chuckled. “Yes, I’ll watch them.” Steve knelt on the floor and ran his hand through Tony’s hair. He started to wake up, nuzzling his face into the sofa cushion. “Hey, sweetheart,” Steve said softly. Tony blinked his eyes open getting his bearings. 

“Hi,” Tony said, then looked down at the baby still sleeping in his arms. 

Steve sighed. “How are you feeling?”

He shrugged. “M’okay. I rested,” Tony said defensively. 

Steve smiled a little but he hated the fact that Tony thought he had to prove that to him. “I’m sorry I yelled at you, Tony. I’m just scared. And I know that’s not an excuse but I thought I lost you in that hospital but then I got to bring you home. Then it felt like you were just throwing away the fact that you survived when I heard you over the comms this morning.” Steve looked down. Poppy woke up and reached her little hand out toward Steve’s face. He took it and let her hold onto his finger. “I know you just wanted to help. I do. I get that.” He looked back at Tony who was listening intently. “I just don’t want you to be hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said sincerely. “Really. I’m sorry I scared you. I love you and Indy and I want to make sure I’m here for both of you as long as I can be. I’ll be more careful, I promise.”

Steve nodded. “Thank you.” He leaned forward and kissed him then sat back on his heels. 

“How’s Indy?” Tony asked.

“It was hard on him today. He’s a little upset,” Steve replied sadly. “He went to Bucky right away as usual.” 

Tony nodded knowingly. Indy had taken to clinging to Bucky after most therapy appointments lately. They assumed it had something to do with Bucky being the one at the Hydra facility where he saved him. And Bucky was truly the only one with any sort of shared experience to draw from whether Indy really knew that or not, so it made sense. 

“I think Poppy needs to be changed,” Tony said after a few minutes. 

Steve smirked. “And you’re passing that off on me?”

“Well, I need to rest I’ve been told,” Tony replied mock seriously. Steve picked up Poppy and stood. 

“Oh, good one. I see what you did there.” Steve leaned down and kissed his head. Tony smiled innocently up at him. “It’s a good thing I love you, huh?” 

“Mm, I’m irresistible,” Tony answered but his eyes were already drooping.


	26. Cocoa and Christmas Lists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! It’s not too long but hey, its an update. They’ll be a Christmas Day one too! Coming soon ;)

Tony walked in to Indy’s bedroom, where Steve had already started getting him ready for the day, to see his son dressed as a reindeer. It shouldn’t have come as too much of a surprise since Steve had announced to Tony on December 1st that his one and only mission for the month would be to educate Indy in all things Christmas and Santa. This declaration came after Clint off-handedly mentioned Christmas morning present opening one night during dinner and the boy had no clue what he was talking about. 

“Hey there,” Tony said, walking into the room. 

“Da!” Indy replied, excitedly pointing to the soft antlers sticking out from the top of his light brown fuzzy hoodie. 

“So I came in here to find my son Indy but all I see is this small animal.” Tony crouched down in front of him. “What are you, a squirrel?”

“It’s me!” Indy exclaimed. “Papa said ray-deer.” Steve smirked at the pronunciation. 

“Ohh, you’re a reindeer. I see. Well, that still doesn’t help me find my son but it’s nice to meet you. Do you work for Santa?” Indy laughed, pulling at his hood so it covered more of his face. Tony patted him between the antlers then stood up. “Well, Steve if you find Indy please tell him I have waffles in the kitchen that are getting cold.” Steve shook his head at his fiancé as Tony turned to leave the room but Indy lunged forward and grabbed Tony’s leg. 

“No, Da. No leave.” Indy pulled his hood back to show his dad, sounding just on the edge of nervous, like he wasn’t 100% sure it was a joke anymore. Tony caught on to that because he dropped the charade immediately. 

He gasped dramatically. “Indy! Were you the reindeer the whole time? Unbelievable. You had me fooled.” Tony picked him and sat him on his hip. “You want some waffles?” Indy nodded quickly. “Well, we better go then before Bucky eats them all on you.” Indy eyes went wide believing that might happen.

Once Bucky was in sight Indy yelled out “Waffles?” 

Bucky looked up confused. “Morning, kiddo.” 

Tony sat him at his plate which was waiting for him with his waffle still on it. 

“I told him to hurry or you’d eat his waffle,” Tony explained. 

“Rude. Don’t listen to him I’d never steal from you because we’re best friends, right?” Indy nodded enthusiastically while he chewed a big bite of waffle and syrup. 

Steve came in and plopped down into the chair next to Indy with a grocery store bag that he dropped on the table. “So, Indiana. Your next Christmas’sy thing to learn about is,” he rooted around in the bag til he found what he was looking for and pulled out a container, “hot cocoa!” He place the container on the table then pulled out a bag of marshmallows and a box of candy canes. “It’s a drink,” he explained. “You wanna try it now?” 

Indy bounced in his seat and said yes, looking most excited about the box of red and white candy canes. He reached out and ran a finger down one of them then looked at Bucky. “Look Buppy,” he said. 

“I see them,” Bucky answered, smiling at his excitement. Steve went to make the cocoa and Tony reached over and pulled one of the candy canes out of the box, unwrapping one end. 

“Here, lick it.” He held it in front of Indy’s mouth who very cautiously stuck his tongue out and touched it to the candy but didn’t move. Tony smiled and moved the candy around so he could get the taste. “It’s called a candy cane. It’s mint flavor. You like it?”

Indy smacked his lips a few times and then clapped. “Yes, Da. More?”

“You can have it but let Papa make you the cocoa so you can have the whole thing together. He’s almost done. Finish your waffle.” 

Steve brought 2 steaming mugs of cocoa for Tony and Bucky then went back and got his own and a smaller cup for Indy with cold milk splashed in it to cool it down. He resumed his seat and pulled all the mugs in front of him. Indy leaned closer to Steve’s shoulder to watch.

“So, this is a drink that’s good for winter because it’s nice and warm, but with the candy cane it’s perfect for Christmas.” Indy smooshed his cheek against Steve’s shoulder as he pushed closer so Steve picked him up and put him on his lap instead. “First we put some marshmallows on top.” Steve showed him but grabbing a handful and dropping some in each of the adults mugs. “You wanna put some in yours?”

“I do it,” the boy answered excitedly. Steve held the marshmallow bag open for him and Indy filled his hand then very carefully started dropping them into his cup. Steve looked to the side at Tony and they smiled when they made eye contact. Indy continued slowly placing one marshmallow after the other in his cocoa. Once there were so many that all you could see was white he announced he was done. 

“Ok so now you can put a candy cane in and use it to stir.” Steve demonstrated in his own and then unwrapped the rest of Indy’s licked candy and gave it to him. Indy licked it then put it in his cup and stirred around the marshmallows. “Now you can try a sip.” 

Steve helped him hold it since there was no lid and Indy sipped carefully. “You like it?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah! Crim-mas?” He replied.

Tony laughed. “Christmas,” he corrected. 

“I have one more thing for you, sweetheart.” Steve took a pad of paper and a pack of crayons out of his bag. “Remember how I told you about Santa Claus? And how he comes on Christmas and leaves presents?” Indy nodded. “Well, he needs to know what you want so you have to write him a letter.” Steve moved Indy back to his seat and gave him the crayons. “I can you help you write the list but do you want to draw him a picture?”

“Yes a picture for Santa,” he agreed, grabbing the box of crayons and taking out a green one. He began scribbling up and down one side of the paper.

“Is that a Christmas tree?” Tony asked, going only by the green color and hoping he was correct.

“Yeah Crim-mas tree!”

“Wow, it’s beautiful. You’re a little artist like your Papa, huh?” Tony looked up and Steve beamed, smiling down at his son and then at him.

“Okay,” Bucky said suddenly as he stood, “ I’m going to let you guys have your mushy Christmas feels while I go get my daughter before she sleeps the day away.” Steve and Tony chuckled but Indy gasped. 

“Buppy, baby needs to draw a list for Santa. I help.”

Bucky smiled. “She’s a little too young to have any idea what to put on a list but Santa knows what to bring babies.”

“Papa said, Buppy. Papa said Santa needs a list.” Indy whined, looking at Steve for confirmation.

“Bucky is right, buddy. Santa would know what to bring a baby but you can always help her out with a list too. We can do hers after yours okay? And I’ll help you write her name on it,” Steve placated. Indy nodded, satisfied and shot Bucky a look that screamed ‘I told you so’ even without saying a word. 

“Hey, be nice,” Tony said, catching the look. Indy softened. 

“I make her list, Buppy,” he said softly. 

Bucky walked over to the back of Indy’s chair. “Thank you, kiddo. That’s a good idea. Can’t hurt to remind Santa,” he agreed. He kissed the top of the boys head then continued on his way out of the room.


End file.
